Closely
by Fezinha Evans
Summary: Mal Lily podia imaginar que um castigo maluco de Dumbledore trouxesse duas coisas que pareciam tão distantes, para tão perto no final das contas!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Olha a Fê aqui desviando o foco das outras fics que precisam de atualização e fazendo outra! xD HeHeHe...eu ñ resisto!**

**Bem, essa nota é importante...por favor, leiam:)**

**Eu sou uma viciada em J/L...amo, amo e amo. Ponto Final. Porém, como toda boa leitora, a gente sempre tem aquele shipper que te deixa doida só de ver que alguma escritora postou...fica nas nuvens/olhinhos brilhando/ Enfim..cof cof...e claro, eu tenho esse shipper. YEEY...S/L! hehehe Sirius/Lily! **

**Porém, como eu ñ bato muito bem do Tico e Teco...essa fic ñ é exatamente uma S/L ! Bem, eles estão próximos...até demais hehehe, mas...é uma J/L! Pode-se dizer que o enredo da história é uma J/L/S ! ö **

**Ok, estou confundindo vcs e até a mim aushaushas O primeiro capítulo vocês entenderão o que digo. **

**Obs: Eu já tinha essa fic perdida no pc, mas eu estava lendo uma fic esses dias** _"Perto o Bastante" _**e eu fiquei pasma por ver que nós duas tinhamos tido uma idéia bem similar com esses dois (vulgo Lily e Sirius)...aí me veio na cabeça "caramba, eu tenho uma fic assim"...e fui atrás dela e vi que ainda ñ estava terminada. Mandei a review para a Teteeee, que é a autora da fic e contei a coincidência. Só para ficar claro que eu ñ quis roubar a idéia dela e para vocês, que acompanham a fic dela, ñ pensar também que eu roubei. Foi total coincidência o fato...mesmo por que, a minha história é desenvolvida na tal coincidência, enquanto a fic dela apenas ocorre essa passagem ( eu creio, pq estou esperando ansiosa a continuação dela o/ ). Se posto essa fic hoje, é porque ela me inspirou à desafogar essa pobre short (leia-se tentativa hehehe).**

**Bem, resumindo, era isso que eu gostaria de deixar "claro" : ) Aqui vai mais uma tentativa minha de escrever sobre marotos, Lily, comédia e "castigo". **

**Aaao capítulo NUMBER ONE!**

* * *

Por que mesmo existe a matéria TRANSFIGURAÇÃO? Digo, por que você iria querer saber sobre como transfigurar um simples gato em uma geladeira? De certo que isso poderia te ajudar em um momento da sua vida em que se esteja perdido, morrendo de fome e um gato cruze o seu caminho misteriosamente...mesmo assim me aparece um pouco inútil e chato demais. Tá bom, tá bom, Transfiguração é tão importante quanto você saber andar...confesso para a minha própria mente que só digo isso da matéria, porque não consigo fazer as palavras da Mcgonagal ter sentido para mim. A mulher sabe mesmo dar aula, mas se ela falasse em 'Liles', talvez eu conseguisse ser ótima na matéria, assim como sou em Poções com o chato do Slughorn. E também, se apenas a Grifinória estivesse nas aulas de Transfiguração, sem os infelizes da Sonserina...ou melhor...se apenas Remus, Alice, Frank, o gatão do batedor da Sonserina ( É, impossível não falar que ele é lindo e não tão chato como os outros Sonserinos) e eu estivéssemos na sala, seria uma glória para a mim. Sem conversas, apenas inteligentes ocupando o recinto (cof cof) e sem James Potter e Sirius Black interrompendo a aula por estarem enchendo o saco da mala do Snape. Imagina como o mundo seria mais feliz? Eu imagino. Mas como alegria de pobre dura pouco (como dizem muitos por aí) e dando o fato de ter sorte de não ser tão desnecessitada de dinheiro, mas por ter um grande azar em uma grande parte da minha vida, nada que eu imagino e quero acontece. Dumbledore bem poderia aceitar essa minha tese para mostrar que o azar que me ronda é apenas psicológico. 

Desviei o olhar da capa daquele livro daquela terrível matéria e enfiei na mochila, enquanto fechava os botões do sobretudo do uniforme, já que a chuva decidiu não parar até agora.

- E lá vamos nós em mais uma sexta-feira chuvosa para as aulas duplas de Transfiguração...mas claro, antes, encher a barriga com muito chocolate quente e panquecas.

Fechei a porta do quarto vazio, já que as garotas não quiseram me esperar para ir tomar café. Chegando no Salão, não foi muito difícil de encontrá-las na mesa e com um lugar guardado para mim. Bom mesmo.

- Até que a senhorita não demorou muito com o seu ritual de "Sexta Macabra" hoje.- Alice disse sorrindo para mim.

- Nesse sétimo ano, está sendo fácil me conformar de ter aula dupla da minha favorita matéria em plena sexta-feira, porque só tenho mais duas aulas no dia e ter a tarde toooda livre.

- Bem, isso é bem chocante, porque nos anos passados, quando chegava o dia de aula dupla de Transfiguração, você pirava com todo mundo no quarto e ainda dava uns "extras" para James e Sirius...digo, se você já brigava com esses dois em dias normais, se tornava mais insuportável ainda em dias como esse. Então, se você está se conformando tão fácil assim, isso se resume em alivio para mim e para a Lice.- Marlene disse sabiamente.

- Isso não quer dizer que aqueles dois não me endoidem. Sinceramente, o Potter vem diminuindo bastante as besteiras que tem o dom de fazer, mas o Black, se mudou, foi para pior e leva o amigo junto...e ñ tem como discordar de mim.- me apressei a terminar quando vi a Lice abrir a boca, claramente, para discordar.

- Então você está me dizendo que o problema todo é o Sirius? Você culpa o pobre Sirius por fazer "mudanças" no comportamento do James?

- Sim e não. Olha, eu percebo como o Potter é quando está apenas comigo e vejo como ele é quando está com o Black. São figuras quase que distintas, entende? O Black é a maçã podre da fruteira.

- Olha, amiga, eu sei que uma mutidão já disse que você não os conhece o suficiente para ver os verdadeiros "eus" dos dois, mas eu tenho que reforçar isso. Namorando com o Frank, eu percebi o quanto eles são legais, divertidos e todas as características que dão a idéia contrária para você. O James...

- O Potter é uma figura hilária. Ele é gentil comigo algumas vezes, ele parece pesar quando dou um sermão nele sobre as coisas que ele faz...mas é só encontrar com o Black que o Potter se desfaz. Realmente reforço, como você mesmo diz, que Potter é um ser totalmente apaixonado pelo Black a ponto de mudar da água pro vinho.

- A questão é que eles são amigos...

Ouvimos um "caham" ao nosso lado e nos viramos para encontrarmos Remus, com o copo de chocolate na mão e um sorriso sereno...tão fofinho, como sempre. Ele estava sentado do meu lado, com Sirius Black do seu outro lado e James Potter na frente dos dois...os dois morenos não pareciam prestar atenção na nossa conversa desde que chegaram, enquanto devoravam montanhas de panquecas...menos mal.

Alias, quando eles chegaram?

- Mesmo com a bela educação que me proporcionaram, eu não consegui deixar de ouvir a discussão de vocês. Aliás, bom dia, garotas.

- Bom dia, Remus.- Nós respondemos sorrindo de volta.

- Continuando o que estava dizendo...ouvindo a conversa de vocês e sendo bem suspeito em discordar, eu tenho a minha opinião. Posso dizer ou não sou bem vindo?

- Sua discórdia de Lily são pontos a mais para nós duas.- disse Marlene...ela não é gentil?.- Tenha a honra, Remus, por favor.

- Lily, não podemos discordar, mesmo, sobre o que disse sobre James e Sirius...em como agem quando estão perto de você, longe de você e etc...e a Alice tocou no ponto certo quando comentou sobre eles serem amigos e tentando fazer disso um bom argumento pra essa sua opinião...o que também não discordo dela e nem você poderá discordar

- E por que?- cruzei os braços e arqueei uma sobrancelha...coisa que adoro fazer.

- Porque você é uma boa prova disso tudo!

- EU?

- Sim. Agora, por exemplo...estamos conversando civilizadamente, você é legal, educada e fala em um tom baixo comigo, com a Lice, a Lene...porque somos amigos! Agora se esses dois...- Remus fez um singelo sinal com a cabeça para trás indicando os dois morenos-...chegassem aqui, você mudaria de um jeito tão extraordinariamente incrível, que deveria ser contra as leis da física.

- Física?- Marlene perguntou. Remus apenas abanou a mão em sinal de "esquece"

Descruzei os braços e mudei a cara de "Como assim? Explique-se" para uma "Realmente, isso acontece". E sabe por quê? Porque isso realmente acontece.

- Você tem toda a razão.- Alice apoiou.- A última pessoa que deveria falar sobre "mudanças repentinas por certas presenças" é a senhorita.

- Mas eu mudo, porque eles são chatos, metidos e todos os outros adjetivos que vocês já sabem.

- E o James muda, porque ele gosta de você, mas tem o sangue-maroto, assim como Sirius. Você quer que ele continue sendo romântico com o Sirius assim que você dá as costas para ele? Aqueles dois são como Dumbledore e doces de limão...um não vive sem o outro. E você é, para o James, assim como...hmmm...como...hmm...- Remus levantou os olhos para o teto, pensando bem na comparação comigo...é bom que seja boa.-...como um pomo: ele não pode deixar de correr atrás, porque ele gosta e porque precisa para "ganhar o jogo".

- Preferia ser um doce de limão!- Enquanto Black é comparado com maravilhosos doces de limão, sou comparada com uma coisa redonda, dourada e que voa? Não poderia ser chocolate?

Alice revirou os olhos e Marlene e Remus riram.

- A não ser que James seja indispensável na sua vida, como ele é para a vida de Sirius, então você pode ser o doce de limão.

- Você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer.- deixa eu ficar sendo a coisa redonda, dourada e que voa...é melhor.

- Mas o que importa, é que dessa conversa saiu uma evolução: você admitiu que vê mudanças no James e que gosta disso. Ele adoraria saber.- Marlene esfregou as mãos, sorrindo maquiavelicamente. Tenho medo disso.

- Nada que conversamos aqui...sairá daqui. Eu confesso que acho muito bom ele dar uma mudadinha, mas não quer dizer que gosto dele.- E não gosto. Bem, você sabe, ele é lindo, tem um corpo que nossa mãe, é legal comigo (quando não está sob influência Blakiana), mudou bastante desde que começou a me chamar para sair, enfim...é um bom candidato, tirando o fato que ele não gosta de mim como realmente diz. Uma vez ele me trouxe uma caixa de chocolates de Hogsmead, quando eu não pude ir, porque estava muito doente...foi realmente fofo da parte dele e, eu confesso, que quando ele me trouxe e conversamos por quase duas horas na Ala Hospitalar, alguma coisa mexeu aqui dentro, sabe? Mas, para acabar aquele lindo dia de Sol, o Black foi atrás dele lá e, de repente, Potter virou o maroto besta de sempre e foi embora, me deixando lá, abandonada. Bem, até que foi bom, porque comi todos os chocolates sozinha!

Na verdade...eu não sei se eu não gosto do Potter!

E chega de pensar nisso...ponto final.

- Ninguem falou aqui sobre gostar, falou?

- Remus, vai procurar o que fazer.- É, ele sabe como me pegar na maioria das vezes. Quem pediu para ele ser inteligente assim?

Depois que o sinal tocou, me levantei, peguei a minha mochila e me preparei para a tortura da semana: não entender nada em uma aula.

Marlene desviou o caminho, indo para a aula de Runas e Frank acabou se juntando à Alice e a mim, que fui deixada de canto no meio do trajeto...ou melhor, de canto não...quase 1km para trás.

- Olá, ruiva.- Começou cedo.

- O que você quer, saco de implicância?

Black sorriu de lado e jogou o cabelo pra trás. Ai Deus...

- Apenas acompanhar.

- Olha, se você veio tentar algum tipo de amizade só porque ouviu a conversa minutos atrás, deixo bem claro que nada que você diga...

- Opa, opa, opa...andou conversando sobre mim?

É...deveria ter ficado quieta.

- Não...exatamente!

- Hmmm, isso muito me interessa.

- E isso muito me desagrada

- E isso me interessa ainda mais.

- Me desagradar te interessa?- parei de andar e me virei para ele.

- Não...se uma conversa sobre mim te desagrada e sabendo que cai da amores pelo dito cujo, com certeza é sobre algo interessantíssimo, como por exemplo...você admitir que me acha lindo e gostoso.

- Continue sonhando enquanto não se paga imposto por isso.- Coitado, só porque ele é moreno dos olhos acizentados, tem um lindo corpo e, pelas fofocas, beija bem...ele pensa que eu caio na dele. Deveria...mas não caio!

- Por Mérlin, você é cabeça dura até para admitir o que está na sua cara

- O que está na minha cara, Black?

- Oras, que sou lindo e gostoso!

- Oh, e eu pensando que sairia algo mais inteligente daí.- Como ele consegue andar com toda essa modéstia nas costas?

- Bem, eu tiro "O" em Transfiguração...que nota você tira mesmo, Lily?- Ele entrou na sala, me deixando estática do lado de fora, segurando todos os palavrões que me vieram na cabeça. Cretino!

- Bom dia, linda!

James passou por mim e sorriu. Azar o dele que atravessou meu caminho a essa hora. Você é bonito, os chocolates eram umas delicícias, mas você chegou na hora errada, baby.

- O QUE ELE TEM DE BOM?

Ele apenas riu e foi se sentar ao lado de Black, o oposto de onde eu sento, que era na frente da mesa de Mcgonagall para ver se assim alguma coisa entra na minha cabeça durante a aula.

**_\/--\/--\/_**

Não, não...não pode ser. Isso parece muito fácil de entender...por que eu não consigo entender isso?

Alice já desistira de explicar a matéria para mim...simplesmente parece que o meu cérebro bloqueia qualquer informação que tenha relação com Transformação. Até que para rimar eu me dou bem.

- Lily, você é uma aberração. Peça logo aulas para a professora, criatura...seu N.O.M já foi um sufoco...imagina o seu N.I.E.M.

- Para que você quer me assustar desse jeito, Alice?

- Srta. Evans...já acabou o questionário?- a professora parou ao meu lado, dando uma checada no meu pergaminho quase em branco.

- Er, ainda não, professora.

- Então pare de conversas, suas notas precisam melhorar ainda.

Oh, muito obrigada pela humilhação pública. Uma risada veio do fundo da sala e eu me virei rapidamente com o ódio estampado no olhar.

- O que foi?- Black perguntou se recompondo da risada. Mcgonagall se virou para trás ao ouvir a voz dele

- Nada, Sr. Eu Sou O Mais Inteligente.- me virei para a frente de novo evitando uma discussão.

- Continuem o questionário!- A professora disse para a sala que parara a lição imaginando que teria mais uma discussão minha com o infeliz. Era lenda ter brigas minha e dele em várias aulas...isso até acabou se tornando assunto sério discutido entre professores que não aguentavam mais ter as aulas interrompidas por nossos gritos e ainda intromissão de James e das meninas...aquilo virava uma algazarra. Mas eu adorava.

Uma aula se passou lenta, como toda aula de Transfiguração era para mim e fiquei mais mal humorada ainda pelas outras brincadeiras de Black e por saber que ainda teria mais uma aula pela frente. Aquilo estava acumulando, eu percebi que não iria aguentar mais.

-...esse assunto é um dos mais complexos, mas verão grandes explicações a partir da página 325 do livro do sétimo ano. Façam um relatório sobre todo o conteúdo para a aula de terça-feira. Mas comecem ler as páginas agora...

- Ah não, isso quer dizer que tenho um fim de semana e um dia para entender isso. Eu mal consigo entender as coisas mais fáceis, imagina um dos assuntos mais complexos.

- Você sabe que eu posso te ajudar e...

- Alice, está bem na cara que você não tem mais paciência comigo e não é justo eu te alugar três dias inteiros, porque só assim para eu entender, e você não aproveitar o seu recente namoro.

- Mas...

- Tem o Remus...ele pode me ajudar nisso.

- Lil...

- E ponto final.

E ponto final...estou definitivamente ferrada!

A sala estava em um grande silêncio. A professora corrigia os relatórios da aula passada e todos os alunos se focaram nas páginas do livro.

Quanto mais lia, menos meu cérebro entendia. Passei as mãos pelos cabelos nervosa com a própria incapacidade de entender. Quando estava virando o livro para voltar na página 325 para começar tudo de novo, porque já tinha esquecido tudo que li, alguém cutucou meu ombro. Era um Grifinório de nome estranho e atitudes estranhas que eu nem me dera o trabalho de gravar.

- Pediram para perguntar se a fumaça que está indo lá para trás é do seu cérebro fundindo!

Isso já é demais. Só senti o meu sangue ferver e perceber que já abria a boca furiosa.

- OLHA AQUI, BLACK...ESTOU CANSADA DAS SUAS PALHAÇADAS, OK? POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO CRESCE UM POUCO E VÊ SE APARECE DE UM OUTRO JEITO A NÃO SER FAZENDO PAPEL DE IDIOTA?

Black levantou os olhos do seu livro e me encarou incrédulo

- Está maluca?

- Srta. Evans?- a professora disse ríspida se levantando de sua cadeira. Mas eu não estava nem aí...eu tinha que soltar aquilo.

- EU CANSEI, BLACK, EU CANSEI!

- Do que você está falando?- Black se levantou de sua cadeira e já tinha um tom de raiva na voz

- VOCÊ FAZ AS COISAS E SEMPRE QUER SE PASSAR POR INOCENTE, NÃO É?

- Srta. Evans, pare com isso!- Eu já saia do meu lugar e ia para o fundo e parecia que a professora me seguia.

- Pelo Amor, você andou tomando o quê?- Sirius saiu de trás da mesa e se postou no corredor onde parou na minha frente, que sou uma cabeça mais baixa do que ele deixando a cena um tanto quanto estranha: uma ruiva baixinha encarando um moreno de seus quase um e noventa de altura. James se levantou também e foi para perto do amigo, preocupado com nós dois enfurecidos e quase encostando nariz com nariz. (claro, Black estava com a cabeça abaixada)

- Sr. Black, volte para o seu lugar agora!

- ADORA SE VANGLORIAR POR AÍ SÓ PORQUE SABE FAZER AS COISAS MELHORES DO QUE MUITA GENTE...MAS ISSO NÃO TE FAZ MELHOR, SABIA?

- Você é quem está falando isso, não eu. E pare de gritar comigo.

- Os dois para a sala do diretor...

- FAZ ISSO SÓ PORQUE PENSA QUE PODE USAR A PUREZA DO SEU SANGUE, MAS ELE ESTÁ TÃO SUJO QUANTO O CHÃO QUE VOCÊ PISA.

Mérlin, falei besteira!!! Falar de Black como se fosse realmente um membro do sobrenome que carregava era a pior coisa que se podia fazer. Pisei em território perigoso e esperei um soco vindo dele, assim como ele fez com tantos caras que brigara depois de mencionarem algo do tipo.

Mas ele sorriu desdenhoso, deixando a maior parte dos alunos chocados pela atitude, inclusive eu. James já estava do seu lado, segurando seus ombros, pensando que a raiva o cegasse e o fizesse esquecer que na sua frente tinha uma mulher...acho que foi por isso. Black teria coragem de bater em mulher?

- PARA A SALA DO DIRETOR OS DOIS...AGORA!

Sem responder, Black nem se preocupara em pegar os livros e a mochila da mesa e saiu da sala meneando a cabeça e murmurando algo. Eu me virei para a professora que estava logo atrás de mim, com um leve desespero no olhar.

- O que está esperando, Srta. Evans?

Abaixei a cabeça e fui em direção da porta sem nem olhar para trás e vi que Black sumira pelo corredor, provavelmente já indo até o diretor sem ter a minha companhia. E daí? Quem disse que eu queria a dele? Assim será até melhor...vou divagando já nas desculpas para me defender, nos xingamentos contra ele depois de sairmos de lá e dar adeus para a bota preta de cano alto que ganharia de Natal, porque depois da detenção que vou tomar agora, meus pais vão ficar ferrados da vida comigo.

E como sempre, quando você não quer chegar tão cedo a um lugar, você chega parecendo que tinha nitros no seu tênis. Ótimo, vamos acabar logo com isso. As escadas em espirais estão aqui, então ele não fugiu da catracada que vai levar e a essa hora deve estar apanhando do diretor. Mas tal qual é a minha surpresa, quando chego na porta do escritório e vejo Sirius, de cabeça baixa em um canto da sala, perto de um objeto que fazia um barulho estranho, levando bronca do diretor invisível.

Ué, deveria ter um velho, de barbas longas e brancas e oclinhos de meia-lua aqui, não deveria?

Mal comecei a querer pensar sobre as hipóteses de Dumbledore ter encolhido, a professora Mcgonagall passou por mim como um foguete...talvez ela use nitro nos sapatos...e parou no meio do escritório.

- O diretor já vem nos receber.- ela disse mais para as paredes do que para um de nós dois. Ela estava terrivelmente assustadora com aquele tom severo e aquela cara de quem queria explodir a escola. E só agora que Black parecia ter se tocado da nossa presença ali...muito observador ele. Meio minuto depois, o diretor passou por mim, que ainda estava no batente da porta.

- Bom dia para vocês.- ele sorriu. Ah, diretor, você só sorri, porque a professora ainda não começou a contar sobre o incidente de dois alunos berrando durante a aula e que um deles insultou o outro com questões familiares.

- Bom dia, Albus. Bem, eu não queria incomodá-lo hoje, pois sei que está ocupado, mas...- ela se virou para mim e para o Black, ainda cabisbaixo e depois se virou para o direitor de novo -... esses dois não dão mais! Você pediu paciência com todos os professores, mas creio que eles não tem concerto.

- Mais uma briga durante a aula?- o diretor perguntou, arrumando as vestes e sentando-se. Apontou para a cadeira em sua frente e a professora se sentou. E pelo silêncio dela, creio que essa pergunta era para ser respondida ou por mim ou pelo Black.

- É.- ele respondeu/resmungou do canto dele.

- Srta. Evans?- me virei para o diretor e arrumei a minha postura

- Sim, senhor?

- Poderia contar o que houve?

- Ah não!- Black disse nervoso.- Ela vai contar uma versão completamente diferente do que realmente aconteceu, me deixando como o vilão da história como sempre. Não que eu realmente me importe com o que ela pensa, mas só quero que o castigo seja justo.

Um sorriso muito, mas muito assustador passou pelos lábios do diretor...aquilo realmente foi chocante. Será que nos dará para o Filch nos castigar?

- Não se preocupe, Sr. Black. Mas como faz tanta questão, vamos deixar o cavalheirismo de lado e conte a sua versão da história.

Black se ajeitou na parede como se não tivesse pensado que o que o diretor estava fazendo era cavalheirismo me deixando falar primeiro. Ok, Black, conte o que você fez.

- Bem, eu estava na aula de Transfiguração...

Isso todos sabem.

- Eu estava lendo o meu livro como a professora havia pedido...

Quer contar também qual a posição de Vênus nessa hora?

- Quando essa maluca começa a berrar comigo lá da frente!- ele me apontou como se eu fosse a aberração que a Alice havia me taxado minutos atrás.

- Como é?- foi a única coisa que me veio em mente

- Eu perguntei calmamente o que ela estava falando, mas ela continuou a berrar...

- Você não perguntou calmamente...você me chamou de maluca.

- E então começou com ofensas e eu fiquei nervoso...depois veio falar da minh...- ele parou de falar e me encarou. Eu não tinha a mínima noção do que ele estava pensando...ele empaca bem no clímax da história? Eu sei que ele está louquinho para contar que eu fiz aquilo com ele sobre a família dele, é a chave de tudo para me deixar com quase toda a culpa, já que isso aconteceu mesmo. Mas peraí, eu não gritei do nada.

- Da sua?

- Foi isso, diretor.- ele terminou o terrível relato. Agora, por que ele omitiu? Nããão, perai, eu não gritei do nada.

- Diretor, eu não comecei a berrar do nada...ele fez brincadeiras estúpidas só por eu ter dificuldades na matéria.

- Quando eu ri de você aquela hora? Por favor, remoeu isso na cabeça durante quase uma aula e estourar do nada depois?

- Você sabe o motivo e sabe que não foi a risada.

- Eu já entendi o que aconteceu, por favor, parem de brigar.- o diretor apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e colocou os dedos indicadores a baixo da boca, com as mãos entrelaçadas... momento: reflexão de castigo.- Bem, Srta. Evans e Sr. Black, as reclamações dos dois vem sido contínuas...suas diferenças e os modos opostos de pensar vem travando uma guerra diária entre vocês, causando grande transtorno para os professores e acho que uma atitude mais "drástica" do que a simples paciência deverá ser tomada.

- Trocará o Black de Casa, indo para a Lufa-Lufa e evitando muitos encontros em salas de aula?- eu perguntei esperançosa, mas ele meneou a cabeça. Bem, eu dei uma idéia, se ele quiser usar, à vontade. Pode até ser eu a trocada...não verei as minhas amigas com tanta freqüencia, mas ficarei próxima o bastante de Edgar Bones...uuhhh.

- Eu quero que vocês resolvão as suas diferenças! Que aceitem o outro como ele é, mesmo que seus princípios sejam tão malucos como os meus- ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e rindo...sozinho.

- O senhor está propondo um debate ou algo do tipo?- Black perguntou. Não digo que foi um pensamento burro, porque isso me passou pela cabeça também.

- Não, não. Vejam, não resolverão suas diferenças mantendo distância e nem em um debate. Resolverão convivendo com as diferenças.

- Eu acho que estou entendendo- eu disse meio incerta do que estava pensando.- O senhor quer que nos tornemos amigos? Assim, de uma hora para a outra? Que apertemos a mão e saíamos daqui conversando sobre o que o outro mais gosta de comer para resolver as diferenças?

Mais um riso sinistro dele. A professora também tinha uma expressão de que não estava entendendo muito. Aliás, aquilo que ele estava falando, com minhas desculpas, era sinal de caduquice.

- Não estou entendendo, diretor.- concordo com você, Black. Olha, não vi diferença nesse ponto de vista, não precisa mais de castigo.

Com um giro da varinha, eu senti um puxão no meu braço. Olhei para baixo e não vi nada, meio segundo depois, um outro puxão, bem mais forte, que me fez dar longos passos para não cair e esbarrei em alguma coisa. Quando olhei para o lado, vi que era Black, olhando para baixo com uma expressão fantasmagórica.

- Albus?- a professora disse, se levantando da cadeira e nos olhando. Foi ai que eu decidi olhar para baixo e ver aquilo.

Não, aquilo era uma pegadinha, só podia. Uma corda de uma cor estranha (parecia ser feita de cristal) não deveria estar amarrada no meu punho direito e a outra ponta estar amarrada no punho esquerdo do Black, não podia...era ilusão de ótica.

DUMBLEDORE ESTÁ MAIS LOUCO DO QUE SE PODIA PENSAR!!!

- Diretor, o que...como...por que exatamente...

- Srta. Evans, se não se pode ter uma amizade de uma hora para outra e resolver diferenças...conviverão vinte e quatro horas por dia um com o outro. Com certeza essa corda servirá para resolver muitos problemas entre vocês. - e ele deu aquele sorriso sacana dele...aquele sorriso que dizia "Eu sou diretor, mais velho e mais experiente e não discutam a ordem que foi dada"

- Albus...tem certeza disso?

- Absoluta, Minerva. Se eles não se resolveram por bem, terão que se resolver "por mal'.

- Como eu vou no banheiro?- É, eu sei...foi uma pergunta completamente desnecessária para fazer, mas...eu estava em choque! Terei que passar vinte e quatro horas com esse...esse energúmino na minha cola...tenho minhas necessidades, oras.

- A corda se esticará em horários como esse, Srta. Evans. Apenas murmure a "atividade" e ela esticará...mas isso não quer dizer que se você disser "Quero ir sozinha na cozinha", ela esticará. Apenas em caso de necessidades, entendidos?

Eu não respondi e muito menos o Black respondeu ou fez qualquer gesto...estávamos apavorados demais com aquela história para que os nossos cérebros correspondessem.

- Ótimo! Agora podem ir. Ah, menos cinqüenta pontos de cada.- o diretor sorriu e passou por nós dois, acorrentados, saindo tranquilamente pela porta, com a professora o acompanhando...como se o mundo não estivesse acabando.

- DIRETOR?- Black gritou no meu ouvido e o diretor apareceu no batente da porta sorrindo.

- Sim, Sr. Black?

- Quando irá nos desamarrar?- Boa pergunta.

- Eu não irei desamarrar ninguém. A corda se soltará sozinha assim que vocês se resolverem.- Sorriu mais ainda, como se tivesse feito a descoberta do século e sumiu de novo pela porta.

O MUNDO ESTÁ ACABANDO!

* * *

**N/A: Se eu receber reviews...nem que seja um simples ponto, eu já vou considerar muuito e postarei o próximo mais rápido...o que acham? Chantagem? Mancada? Alivio? Digam-me em uma review! xD **

**Espero que gostem e, só para avisar, os próximos cap. serão maiores!**

**Beijoosss!!!**

**o/**


	2. Problemas!

Eu, com certeza, deveria ter aceitado aquele Firewhisk na festinha que estava tendo na Sala Comunal ontem, porque aí eu estaria morrendo de dor de cabeça que nem me levantaria da cama, não iria ter as infelizes aulas de Transfiguração e...NÃO ESTARIA AMARRADA COM SIRIUS BLACK NESSE EXATO MOMENTO!

Ok, ok...canaliza. Vamos ver pelo lado bom... ... ...

Isso não tem lado bom! Vamos com calma, então. Primeiro passo: me descongelar e descongelar Black e sairmos do escritório do diretor é uma boa.

Onde eu fui me meter?

- Black?- ele virou para mim tão rápido que pensei que a cabeça dele fosse desgrudar do pescoço e rolar.

- Evans?- a voz dele não saiu mais do que um mero sussurro de "quase-morte". Eu, hein.

- Pretende ficar aqui quanto tempo?

- Tem como você respeitar o meu desespero?Você está percebendo o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Claro que estou!

- E você está nessa calma? Cara, estou amarrado com você, Evans! Isso vai me trazer tantos problemas que você nem imagina.

- Você fala como se isso fosse ser a melhor coisa do mundo para mim, Black. Olha, eu não pedi para ficar nessas condições e com você ainda por cima...se fosse com o Fabian Prewett, eu iria apreciar bastante, porém, é com você!

- Devia se sentir honrada por ter a mim aqui...mas...ah, cara, isso não vai dar certo, vai me trazer problemas.

- É, eu sei, eu sei...ficará mais difícil sair azarando os outros enquanto eu estou tão perto.- Disse irônica.- Sem contar que será bem difícil você ter encontros...olhe pelo lado bom, Black...vou tentar tirar esse seu vicio de mulher!

Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos...acho que estou tirando a paciência dele. Continuo e arrisco ser morta por ele, já que não vou ter como fugir ou fica nessa coisa sem graça de vê-lo recuperar a calma?

- Você não entende...já estou prevendo coisas horríveis com isso. Precisamos ir atrás de Dumbledore e pedir para nos matar...será melhor para nós dois.

- Olha aqui, _querido, _eu sei que não nos damos bem, mas eu gostaria muito que você parasse de dizer coisas desse tipo, porque eu não sou essa coisa repugnante que pensa para chegar ao ponto de morrer ser melhor.

- Olha só quem fala, não? É você quem pensa coisas repugnantes ao meu respeito...

- Não, é você!

Senti um leve aperto no meu punho, mas nem me dei o trabalho de ver o que era...e Black pareceu ter tido a mesma idéia, porque não deixou de me encarar e crispar a boca. Opaa, pense bem no que vai falar, Sr. Black.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu vou tentar ignorar o máximo que você está aqui, ok? Não quero ficar ouvindo suas manhas, seus chiliques e suas frescuras...não me chamo Remus Lupin e nem James Potter para isso.

- Ótimo, então eu vou fingir que você também não está aqui com a sua fantasia de "ser superior", sua arrogância, sua estupidez, sua chatice, sua idiotice...resumindo, sua porcaria de presença.

Mais um aperto, mas ignorei de novo, assim como ele...isso se ele estivesse sentindo também. Ah, será que o diretor apertou mais no meu punho do que no do Black?

Eu cruzei o braço e o dele ficou pendurado por causa da corda. Ele parece não se incomodar e parece estar bem longe daqui. Ótimo, que suma!

- Vamos logo para aula.- ele disse finalmente com um tom emburrado.

- Sim, para a aula em que solto fumaça, não é?- disse irônica e ele fez uma cara de que não entendeu. Cara de pau.

- Se você diz...- Cínico.

Ele começou a andar e, consequentemente, me deu um puxão no braço e eu o segui. Droga, passar aulas com ele, comer com ele, ler com ele, cochilar com ele e...PÁRA TUDO! DORMIR? COCHILAR?

- Hey, Black!- Alguém gritou atrás da gente, me tirando do meu choque mental (?). Era David Jones, goleiro da Grifinória. Pela naturalidade dele, não percebera que estávamos com aquele "elo estapafúrdio".- Olá, Evans.- Apenas acenei com a mão livre.

- Jones!- Black disse com uma calma estranha. Aquilo me surpreendeu.

- Eu iria perguntar para o James, mas já que você já está aqui...o treino de amanhã está confirmado?

- Sim, ás quatro da tarde.

- Valeu, cara. Tchau, Evans.- Apenas acenei de novo.

PERAI. TREINO? VASSOURAS? VOAR? BLACK BATEDOR?

- Você não vai treinar amanhã!- eu parei no corredor, o que o fez parar também com um tranco.

- Claro que vou! A final está chegando.

- Você não vai treinar comigo amarrada a você, Black!

A ficha dele pareceu cair agora pela cara de "Ah, entendi" que ele fez. Lerdo. Poxa, estou me sentindo um nada aqui, ele age como se não estivesse com essa corda infeliz amarrada no punho, enquanto eu estou quase enfartando.

- Sinto muito, Lily querida, mas amanhã você perderá o seu medo de voar!- E voltou a andar, me levando junto.

- Como você sabe que tenho medo de voar?

- O Prongs sabia e me contou uma vez.

- Ah, que ótimo. Aí vocês passaram o dia inteiro rindo da minha cara.- Ele parou e se virou para mim.

- A idéia que tem de mim e dele soa ridículo até vindo de você!

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO?

- ISSO MESMO O QUE VOCÊ OUVIU!

Mais um aperto no meu punho e agora eu reparei que ele também sentiu. Olhamos para a corda a tempo de vê-la diminuir uns dois centímetros.

- Claro, só me faltava essa.

- Eu não acredito que ela vai encolhendo. Dumbledore está caducando cada vez mais.

- Não fale assim, Black.- só por pensamento, como eu.- Você não percebe o óbvio?

- Que óbvio, Lily?

- Para onde foi o "Evans", hein? Aliás, onde está o "Plano: Ignonar presença Evans"?

- Foi para bem longe a partir do momento que nos amarraram, querida. Teremos tanta intimidade quanto a tampa e o vaso sanitário. E o meu plano está sendo um pouco difícil de se executar, porque você não pára de falar e sou cavalheiro o suficiente para não deixar uma mulher, mesmo sendo você, falando sozinha

- Argh, bela comparação. E não me parece tão cavalheiro depois de querer passar na frente na hora de contar a versão da história, huh?!- e voltei a andar, agora, ficamos em silêncio. Olhei meu relógio que marcava uns vinte minutos ainda de aula de Transfiguração. Chegamos na frente da sala, eu senti um frio na barriga. Quando vi que ele ia abrir a porta, eu o parei.

- Não vamos entrar.

- Quer matar aula? Por mim, tudo bem.- Ele se encostou na parede e se sentou, claro, me fazendo sentar também. Ficamos em silêncio de novo durante quase dez minutos. E aqui estava eu, pensando que preferia perder a bota preta de cano alto do que ficar amarrada com Sirius Black, o próprio deu um discreto pulo e enfiou a mão no bolso da calça. Quando ia tirar o que quer que fosse dali, ele virou para mim sério.

- Espero que possamos colaborar um com o outro e mantermos segredos.

O que ele poderia ter demais ali? Quinhentos milhões de galeões roubados? Sem contar que, primeiro, quer me ignorar e agora quer dividir segredinhos.

E assim, ele tirou do bolso um espelho. Ah, entendi...ele não quer que eu fale que Sirius Black é tão vaidoso quanto o Clube Rosa da Corvinal.

- Fala, Prongs!

Prongs não é o apelido ridículo do Potter?

_- Pads, onde você está? Com Dumbledore?-_ É a voz de Potter. Sussurros de Potter...no espelho!

- Não, estou do lado de fora da sala, te espero aqui.

_- Ok. E a Lil?-_ Será que ele pensa que somos tampa e vaso também?

- Está tão bem quanto eu.- senti um pouco de ironia nisso.

_- Levaram detenção?_

- Digamos que é um castigo. Te conto assim que sair.

_- Pads?_

- Sim?

_- A Lil não falou aquilo por querer, cara. Ela estava descontrolada, muito nervosa... ela sempre diz coisas sem pensar quando está assim._

- Não precisa defendê-la, eu sei o que aconteceu.

_- Ok então. Saio daqui cinco minutos._

Eu estava ainda surpresa por ver uma coisa daquelas e também por presenciar o Potter me defendendo do melhor amigo que nem prestei atenção no que Black falava.

- ... e é um espelho de duas faces. Como vê, eu tenho um e o James tem outro.- Depois diz que eu não paro de falar. Só vou responder, porque não sou mal educada de deixá-lo falando aos ventos e, também, porque eu queria saber mesmo o que era aquilo.

- E eu pensava que vocês tinham limites. Deixa eu ver!- Arranquei o espelho da mão dele empolgada e muito curiosa e fiquei me encarando. Como isso funciona? Comecei a bater nele assim como faço com a televisão lá de casa quando sai do ar.

- Você vai quebrá-lo, sua louca!- Senti um novo aperto no punho e a corda diminuiu de novo.

- Black, se você não me quer com o rosto colado no seu, então não me ofenda.

Ele pareceu pesar por longos dez segundos o que eu havia dito e depois riu.

- Agora saquei o seu "óbvio". Esperto esse Dumbledore...quando brigarmos, a corda vai diminuir cada vez mais.- Ele bateu a mão na testa.- ´Tô perdido.

- Estamos, você quer dizer.

- Será que se pedirmos desculpas, a corda aumenta?

É, até que ele não é tão burro como imaginei.

- Vamos tentar então.

Nós dois ficamos olhando para a cara do outro durante um tempo.

- O que? Você quer que eu peça desculpas?- perguntei incrédula.

- Obviamente!

- Você acabou de me chamar de louca e quer que eu me desculpe?

- Vamos por ordem. A corda diminuiu quando você gritou primeiro.

- A ordem dos fatores não altera o produto.

- Ótimo. Então se eu fui o culpado de ter sido o último a diminuir, não fará diferença se você pedir agora também.

- Você teve a idéia, você testa. Não quero tirar a sua glória se funcionar.

- Qual é, ruiva.

- Qual é, digo eu.

É melhor eu não começar a discutir, senão o nosso corpo se tornará um de tão perto que vamos estar e, sinceramente, o perfume gostoso dele já dá para sentir daqui. Poxa, não tenho culpa que além de chato, metido e galinha, Sirius Black é um dos caras mais lindos de Hogwarts...e cheiroso também.

Caham, vamos acabar com esses pensamentos agora. Modo ignorar ON.

O sinal tocou e nos levantamos, ouvindo o barulho de cadeiras de dentro da sala. A porta se abriu e os alunos começaram a sair e uns dos primeiros foram Remus, Frank e Alice.

- Amiga, o que deu lá?- Alice veio apressada até mim.

- Bem, nós estamos de castigo.- Sorri meio sem graça.

- Detenção, você quer dizer?- Remus perguntou

- Não, tortura mesmo!- Black respondeu, quando peguei a mochila com a Lice com a mão que estava livre e vendo Potter saindo da sala e se postando entre os outros três nos encarando.

- E então? Qual o "castigo"?- Ele pareceu o único inteligente no momento para perguntar. Quando eu abria a boca para responder, Black levantou o braço, que levantou o meu também, mostrando a corda amarrada neles. Potter arregalou os olhos, Alice tampou a boca em uma mistura de riso e surpresa e Remus e Frank apenas encaravam a corda. Abaixamos os braços e os quatro nos olharam.

- O que significa isso?- Potter voltou a fazer perguntas idiotas agora.

- Significa que ficarão amarrados, oras.- Obrigada, Frank.

- Até o final do dia?- Alice perguntou. Ah, que inocência a dela.

- Não, Dumbledore disse que não tem prazo estipulado. A corda só irá se soltar, quando "resolvermos as diferenças".- Black terminou revirando os olhos. Nossa, ficou charmoso isso. Argh, pára!

Alice, Frank e Remus começaram a rir, Black ficou sem graça e Potter parecia tão emburrado quanto eu.

- Vocês não podem passar dias e dias grudados assim!

- Por que não, James?

- Porque não, Alice.- Potter jogou a mochila de Black para ele e deu as costas para nós, seguindo caminho.

- Prongs, espera aí!- Muito inteligente o Black começar a correr atrás do amigo...lá vai Lily sendo arrastada.- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer.- Ele resmungou logo depois. Alcançamos Potter uns segundos depois de nos espremermos entre vários alunos no corredor.

- Prongs, cara, não fica bravo comigo...não fui eu que pedi isso.

- Quem disse que estou bravo?- Potter falou tão furiosamente que McGonagall com desejo de matar um era fichinha perto dele.

- Imagine se estivesse então.- Abri o bocão para falar besteira e para mostrar que estava presente, coisa que eles não pareciam ter notado antes. Black parece estar esforçado mesmo em me ignorar.

- Depois a gente conversa, Sirius.

- Depois quando? A Lily não vai sair daqui tão cedo.

Ahhh, mais burro do que isso, impossível, não?!

- Então a Lily não sairá tão cedo? A intimidade já é tanta, que não pretendem se separarem tão rápido?

E, mais uma vez, Potter nos deu as costas e sumiu entre os alunos, o que é muito educado da parte dele sem dar nem um tchau. Black respirou tão fundo, que o pulmão dele iria explodir daquele jeito.

- Por que ele ficou bravo?

- Me diga uma coisa...quando você faz perguntas idiotas como essa, é porque você está zuando, né?!- Black falou e voltou a andar, porque, afinal, ainda tinhamos mais duas aulas de Feitiços pela frente e eu sei que ele ia adorar debater sobre isso se não fosse por elas.

- Cuidado com o que você fala. Não quero que a corda diminua mais.- Ele optou pelo silêncio, o que eu achei bem sensato e eu achei melhor continuar o meu/nosso caminho.

Poucos minutos depois...

- Ele gosta de você, ruiva!- Ele disse, do nada.

- De quem está falando?- Do Gideão que acabou de me cumprimentar ou do Snape que nos encarou?

- Do James, oras.- Ah sim. Dele.

- Não, ele gosta de correr atrás de mim, porque acha divertido me atazanar e, porque, se eu aceitar um dia, não sera de todo mal, porque eu sou linda! Ah, e também por ele ser apanhador e eu ser parecida com um pomo!- Segundo Remus!

- O-Ho...pensava que você me achava modesto assim.

- Sou apenas humilde. Você não!

- Eu não tenho culpa se, quando mamãe e papai me fizeram, estavam com mania de grandeza!

Eu não pude deixar de rir. Coitado...tão bonito, mas tão convencido.

- Eu diria que eles estavam passando mal!- Black riu e revirou os olhos ao mesmo tempo. Caramba, isso fica muito interessante nele.

- Mas falando sério...ele gosta de você. Quando percebeu que você iria ficar amarrada com esse Deus aqui, não foi a toa que ele fez bico.

- Bem, então ele não deveria...Afinal, se ele gosta mesmo de mim como diz, iria ficar feliz por esse castigo.

- E por quê?

- Porque vocês são siameses. Passar vinte e quatro horas do meu precioso tempo com você, é sinônimo de passar vinte e quatro horas do meu precioso tempo com ele.

- Nem eu havia pensado nisso.- Novidade.

- Mas é claro que não!- Eu sussurrei, meneando a cabeça.- Mas a questão é que será tristeza em dobro para mim.

- Você fala como se não fosse o sonho de toda garota estar amarrada com Sirius Black.

- Tenha dó, vai.

O puxei com força para dentro da sala de Feitiços e, como hábito, eu já ia me dirigindo para onde eu costumo sentar com a Alice, mas ele me puxou de volta. Esse negócio de puxar não está ficando legal.

- Vamos ter que sentar juntos, esqueceu?

- Argh, paciência, Lily.- E sentamos em umas das últimas mesas, Alice acabou livre de mim para sentar com Frank e o Potter sentou com Remus na nossa frente.

Estava sendo extremamente difícil . Será que Dumbledore não pensou que isso atrapalharia os meus estudos? Até para o simples ato de tirar o livro da mochila é complicado...quando eu trago a minha mão direita para o meu lado esquerdo, a mão esquerda dele vai fazer alguma coisa do lado direito dele. Sorte que ambos somos destros!

O pequenino e sorridente Flitwick começou a sua típica "falação". Já tinhamos lido, pelo menos eu li, sobre o feitiço Proteu¹ como lição de casa...aquilo era totalmente desnecessário. Me debrucei na cadeira, entediada e morrendo de vontade de ter alguém amigo para conversar, porque Black estava fora de cogitação fazendo o seu grande nada também.

- Mooney?- ele cutucou o amigo da frente que se virou, assim como Potter, O Curioso. Ele está bravo com a gente, não tem nada que ficar ouvindo a nossa conversa...ou melhor, a conversa do Black e do Remus.

- Sim?- E eu também fiquei ouvindo, claro. Não tinha nada para fazer COF COF

- Quando começa?- Black perguntou. Começa o que?

- Começa o que?- Grande Remus...bela telepatia.

- Ele está falando do seu probleminha peludo.- Potter respondeu meio amargo. Probleminha peludo?

- Essa próxima semana.- Black pareceu um pouco preocupado com o tal "probleminha peludo" do Remus. Que raio será isso?

- O que é um "probleminha peludo"?-Os três se viraram para mim.

- Não seja curiosa!- Black disse com toda a educação que lhe concederam. Idiota.

- Vai que eu tenha um problema peludo e eu não sei?! Vocês parecem saber a solução.

Eles riram da minha cara. Só porque não sei sobre problemas peludos. Que falta de respeito com uma nascida trouxa nessas horas e isso porque se fazem defensores. Poxa, até o Remus.

- Você não tem esse tipo de problema, Lil!- meu amigo traidor disse.

- Como você sabe?

- Ah, não tenha dúvidas de que eu saberia.- e piscou para mim. Odeio ficar curiosa, mas tudo bem...ainda arranco isso do Black, já que ele não vai sair da minha cola. Há, piadinha sem graça essa.

- Hey...- Black começou, mas olhou para mim depois. Acho que está indeciso se fala o que quer falar ou não.- Er, eu tive uma idéia ótima para fazermos no dia que começar.

- Boa sorte para você então!- Potter disse seco e se virou para frente. Confesso que aquilo me deixou extremamente impressionada. Black abaixou a cabeça e ficou encarando a mesa, enquanto eu trocava olhares com Remus e sentia uma certa pena do cara do meu lado.

Potter, definitivamente, sabe ser maldoso quando quer.

Para eu não ficar remoendo pena pelo Black, achei melhor abrir o livro em uma página qualquer e ler o que estivesse na minha frente, já que o professor ainda insiste em falar sobre Proteu.

E isso também não está sendo legal de se fazer. Não tenho nenhuma lição atrasada para fazer, ninguém para conversar, já que a Lice está longe, o Remus está fazendo anotações, o Potter está deitado na mesa (acho que dormindo) e o Black não é uma opção.

Ok, vamos começar a fazer o relatório que a McGonagall pediu. Falar sobre Animagia não deve ser tão difícil, certo? As pessoas viram um animal quando quer depois de muito estudo e pronto.

Tirei um pergaminho da minha mochila e molhei a minha pena na tinta e estava pronta para começar, se não fosse o fato de não poder colocar apenas "As pessoas viram um animal quando quer depois de muito estudo e pronto.".Tirei o meu livro de Transfiguração também da mochila e abri na página 325.

- Hmm, isso não deve ser tão difícil.- sussurrei. Percebi que Black se mexeu na cadeira e deu uma olhada na página do meu livro, para logo depois rir. Há, eu duvido muito que ele saiba tanto de Animagia para rir assim da minha desgraça.

- Dificuldades?- ele perguntou com um ar claramente zombateiro

- Continue com o seu plano de me ignorar, por favor.

Ah, por favor. Já está sendo ruim demais sem ele falar, pior ainda com a boca aberta.

Ok, vamos esquecer isso, Lily. Que tal voltar a sua atenção para esse relatório? Isso. Tá, no livro diz que...

- Uaaahhh!- Escuto um bocejo e olho para frente, vendo Potter não mexer nada além da boca para tal ato. Hmm...bons sonhos!

Voltei a minha atenção para o livro, depois olhei para Potter de novo rapidamente, percebendo nenhum movimento desde a última vez, cinco segundos atrás, que eu olhei. Voltei a olhar para o livro e as letras pareciam fugir dali e embaralhar nas minhas vistas.

Ah, quer saber? Eu desisto! Vou ter que copiar de alguém e fazer modificações no relatório. É, não é do meu feitio fazer isso, mas eu prometo que estudo o conteúdo.

Fechei o livro, cruzei os braços e fico olhando para frente, ignorando totalmente o ser do meu lado..como ele está fazendo comigo.

E o Professor continua a falar sobre Proteu e não tenho nada para fazer. Hmm...olho para o Potter de novo e ele continua deitado na mesa. Será que está dormindo mesmo? Hmm...ele tem costas largas, coisa que não é novidade para mim, porque, sim, eu já reparei nas costas dele...mas eu não tenho culpa se ele chegou na Sala Comunal uma vez sem camisa depois de um jogo. Sem contar na bela comissão de frente...belo tanque.

Ele parece perceber que alguém esteja olhando para ele, porque ele levantou e bagunçou os cabelos, olhando em volta de sala. Hmm...uma vez eu o vi voltando para a Torre depois de pegar chuva...os cabelos bagunçados caídos pelos olhos...dava vontade de pegar no colo e apertar as bochechas de tão fofo que ele ficou.

É, eu sei que ele é o Potter e tudo mais, aquele ser que eu já tanto briguei, que é galinha, metido, irritantemente bom em Transfiguração e que só corre atrás de mim, porque sou parecida com um pomo...mas a ala feminina de Hogwarts não morre de amores por ele a toa. Se tem belos, largos, fofos e gostosos motivos para isso. Bah, o Black também, mas ele é mais chato do que o Potter. Ele consegue a façanha.

- Potter?

Ué, por que eu o chamei? Não, Não...finja que não escutou. Já era...ele olhou para trás.

- Sim?- Noto um estranho brilho no olhar dele...esses olhos castanhos esverdeados lindos, por sinal.

- Err...- Olhei para os lados a procura de ajuda e só vi um Remus e um Black tão intrigados quanto o Potter e eu. Estou no ninho das cobras, no meio de garotos...não terei ajuda, mas sim um empurrão no abismo.

- Lily?- Eu não disse? Potter me chamou, tentando me trazer para o mundo real.

- Err...a sua pena caiu no chão!- Bom, um argumento verdadeiro. A pena dele realmente caiu...ele só não precisa saber que eu já sabia a muito tempo.

- Ah.- Ele se virou para o lado e viu sua pena no chão e a pegou.- Mais alguma coisa?- Notei um certo tom ansioso para que eu disesse mais alguma coisa.

- Não!

- Hmm, ok então!- ele se virou para frente com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. Ufa.

Escutei um barulho estranho vir do meu lado e virei para Black...que tinha uma das mãos na boca, segurando o riso.

- Que foi?

- Oh, nada, nada!- disse todo irônico. Ele que não repare em nada, pelo amor...Sirius Black não. Qualquer um menos ele.

- Quando descobriu?- Virei para ele rápido, como se ele tivesse acabado de aparecer ao meu lado.

- Você está maluco? Descobri o que?

Ele chegou mais perto e sussurrou no meu ouvido

- De que você gosta do Prongs ali.- ele levantou as sobrancelhas diversas vezes e apontou Potter com a cabeça. Preciso dizer que o meu estômago gelou? Gelou é pouco comparado com a Antártica que se formou nele.

- Repetindo: você está maluco?

- Lily, querida, eu conheço as mulheres. Esse seu olhar de peixe morto para ele não é por ele ter derrubado a pena dele no chão.- ele se afastou de mim com um sorriso nos lábios e eu senti a raiva começar a consumir esse corpo aqui. Mas tenho que me controlar...controlar, controlar, controlar...

1,2,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10.

- Eu não estou com olhar de peixe morto para ninguém.- disse ríspida para ele...para ver se botava medo nele. Pode falar, Lily Evans é muito inocente para pensar isso. E lá foi ele gargalhar da minha cara, fazendo o professor lançar um olhar rápido para nós e fazendo Potter e Remus se virarem para a gente.

- Claro, Lily, claro que não!

- Mérlin, deixa eu me concentrar na aula, por favor.- eu disse para ele e me virei para frente, ignorando os olhares.

- AH, vá...você nem está prestando atenção.

- Me ignora, Black, me ignora.

**_\/--\/--\/_**

Ai, só Mérlin sabe o quanto eu estou morrendo de vontade de ir no banheiro. Faltam menos de dois minutos para a aula acabar e parece que vou estourar...eu preciso de um banheiro urgente.

- Caramba, ´tô morrendo de fome.- Black resmungou do meu lado mais para ele do que para outra pessoa.

- Dane-se se você está com fome. Quando o sinal tocar, você vai comigo no banheiro.

- Vou, é?- ele sorriu

- Melhor, você vai ficar na porta dele.

- Mas eu ´tô morrendo de fome, eu preciso comer urgente.

- Não quero saber, vamos no banheiro.- uma puxadinha na corda e lá se foram mais dois centimetros. Cala a boca, Lily.

O sinal tocou e eu soquei meu livro e o pergaminho de qualquer jeito na mochila e já me levantei, cruzando as pernas disfarçadamente para me segurar.

Black ia guardando suas coisas com a maior paciência do mundo...bem devagar, arrumando tudo direitinho na mochila. Filho da...

- Anda, anda.

- Não gosto de deixar minhas coisas bagunçadas.- ele respondeu.

- Essa foi a pior mentira que eu já ouvi na face da Terra.- Remus disse jogando a mochila nas costas e encarando Black.

- Ele´tá fazendo isso de propósito, só porque estou morrendo de vontade de ir no banheiro.

- Vai logo, Padfoot...pobre Lily.- Remus disse com um sorriso sacana no rosto. É, ele não está no grupo dos marotos só porque tem um rostinho lindo.

- Ok, Ok.- e ele jogou as coisas na mochila bem pior do que eu e a fechou.- Vamos logo para o seu banheiro.

Peguei no braço dele, coisa que, convenhamos, é algo totalmente desnecessário no estado atual e o arrastei pelo corredor. Quando avistei o primeiro banheiro que nos apareceu, nem hesitei e corri/corremos para lá.

- Ok. Você fica aqui.- eu disse para ele e encarei a corda quando paramos na frente do banheiro.

- Ah sim, pode ir...prometo que não fugirei.

Engraçadinho. Ok, como eu farei isso? Não sei um feitiço, no momento, para se esticar a corda.

-Hmm...eu preciso que a corda estique!- eu disse falando para a própria, mas nada aconteceu.- Vamos, eu preciso que você estique! Estou com necessidade.- Nada.

Vi Black segurar o riso na minha vasta tentativa...e isso só me deixou com mais vontade de ir no banheiro.

- Tem como você parar de rir da minha cara um minuto se quer?- eu nem estava mais ligando se a corda ia diminuir ao invés de aumentar...aquilo estava me irritando.- Caramba, você não está vendo que eu preciso ir no banheiro?- Bufei de cansaço...cansaço de não sei o quê, mas bufei.

Escutei ele bufar do meu lado também. Nem se quer me atrevi a olhar para ele...estava ocupada demais pensando em como aumentar isso e poder me aliviar o mais rápido possível.

- Preciso ir no banheiro!- escutei ele dizer e, de repente, vi uma boa parte da corda cair no chão e se enrolando...oh, ela cresceu!

Olhei para ele besta e vi uma expressão sem graça no rosto dele. Eu sei que ele é insuportável, mas eu ia pular no pescoço dele e agradecer. Quando eu ia fazer isso, ele me interrompeu

- Vai logo antes que nós teremos que ir atééé a Torre para você trocar a saia.

Sorri, agradecida, e entrei no banheiro como se a minha vida dependesse daquilo. Bem, a minha vida não, mas a minha saia sim.

Nossa, me senti a pessoa mais feliz do mundo depois disso. Ufa. Arrumei a minha roupa dentro do boxe ainda e, respirando aliviada, sai de lá, indo até as torneiras. Olhei em volta e achei estranho ter a sensação de ter alguém por perto, mas não ver a Murta. Dei de ombros e lavei as minhas mãos. Nossa, tem uma cobrinha desenhada nessa torneira...com certeza foi algum sonserino idiota que não tinha o que fazer. Me virei para ir secar as minhas mãos e qual foi a minha surpresa quando eu escorreguei no meio daquela aguaceira depois de ver um vulto preto atrás de mim...vulto esse que não estava ali antes.

Cai de bunda no chão e senti minha cabeça doer com o baque do tombo. Caramba, que tombasso.

Vi o vulto vir até mim e me ajudar a levantar.

- Desculpa, Evans...não queria te assustar.- Ooohh...Potter no banheiro das meninas. Por que isso não soa ridiculo?

- O que você ´tá fazendo aqui?- perguntei e colocando a mão no meu uniforme, constatando que estava inteiramente molhado. Droga.

- Eu vim falar com você.

- No banheiro?- perguntei incrédula, tirando a minha varinha do bolso da blusa e apontando para mim.- Secar.

- Esqueceu que tem alguém amarrado com você? Eu tive que vir em uma hora em que estivesse sozinha.

- Ah, ótimo...e ficou aqui no banheiro comigo. Aliás, por onde você entrou?

- Eu esperei um tempinho antes de entrar para você ter "privacidade". E entrei pela porta, ué.

Ha Ha Ha

- Eu sei disso, Potter...mas Black está lá fora, mais um monte de aluno andando por ali e eu nem se quer vi você entrar.

- Eu tenho os meus meios.- e ele piscou para mim. Acho que preciso me jogar nessa água fria de novo.

- Então diga o que você quer.

Ele abriu um meio sorriso, um meio sorriso maroto, detalhe.

- Não me pergunte o que eu quero, sendo que eu sei que o que eu quero, você não quer...bem, é o que a sua boca diz, pelo menos...o que discordo plenamente!- e sorriu de novo.

Cruzei os braços e arqueei uma sobrancelha...ele que pensa. Ca-ham!

- Então diga o que você veio me falar, melhorou?- Ele apenas meneou a cabeça.

- Eu quero saber o que você realmente queria me falar na aula.

Ai Mérlin! Ok, calma, Lily...apenas não diga que não sabe...diga que você estava pensando em como ele é lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso e essas coisas e sua consciência teve uma subita vontade de chamar pelo seu sobrenome. Simples assim.

- E por que você pensa que eu queria falar outra coisa a não ser sobre a sua pena?

-LILY?!- olhamos para a porta automaticamente quando ouvimos a voz de Black.- VOCÊ VAI MORRER DESSE JEITO, SEM FICAR COM UMA GOTA SE QUER DE LIQUIDO NO CORPO! EU ´TÔ COM FOME!

Revirei os olhos e vi Potter sorrir sacana.

- E então?- eu disse para que ele me respondesse. Isso, mostra que está no comando, Lily. Go Lily, Go

- Só pelo seu olhar!- ele deu dois passos para frente e eu dei um para trás, me encostando na pia. Ok, ele está mesmo no comando aqui.

- Que olhar? Não olhei nem um pouco diferente para você.

- Ah, olhou sim!- e deu mais um passo para frente. ´Tô sentindo o meu coração disparado de uma tal forma que parece que ele ouvirá.

- Vai falar que tenho cara de peixe morto também?

Ele fez uma careta de incompreensão e coçou a nuca. Nossa, como ele fica lindinho.

- Err, não, não ia falar isso.

- LILY...VAI LOGO AI!

- Você está ouvindo, não é?! Eu preciso ir.- Sorri meio amarelo para ele e quando eu ia começar a andar, ele se apressou e colocou a mão na pia, impedindo a minha passagem. Preciso dizer que ele ficou extremamente perto depois disso?

Mérlin, os olhos dele...os castanhos salpicados com verdes...nunca havia visto de tão perto daquele jeito. O desenho que havia em volta da pupila dele era uma coisa perfeita...tinha um brilho inigualável. E de perto você consegue reparar mais ainda em quanto os cilios dele são grandes...por isso tem um olhar tão lindo.

Oh, derreteu!

- Eu sei que tinha algo a mais!- ele sussurrou e, automaticamente, eu fechei os meus olhos...tentando impedir um arrepio.- Me fala o que é?- Não deu para segurar, o arrepiou passou pelo corpo todo.

Se segura na pia, Lily, se segura.

- Eu não...e-e-eu...

- VAI, LILY...O QUE VOCÊ ´TA ESPERANDO?!- Black gritou lá de fora, impaciente. Mas a voz dele estava looonge...eu estava prestando mais atenção naquela boca que, nossa, como seria bom ser beijada por ela. Voltei a olhar para os olhos dele e vi que ele me obervava olhando a boca dele tão atentamente...senti as minhas bochechas queimarem de vergonha.

- Vai, Lily...o que você ´tá esperando?- Potter sussurrou de novo, imitando Black...mas eu tinha certeza absoluta que ele não disse isso para eu ir embora. Se segura, Lily.

Uns dez segundos se passaram naquela posição: ambos os olhares iam de olhos para bocas...extremamente perto e eu sentindo as pernas bambearem. Ele queria mesmo que eu o beijasse? De onde eu iria tirar coragem? Mesmo com essa perfeição toda definitivamente colada na minha cara...eu não conseguiria.Por que ele não me beija logo e acaba com essa tortura?

De repente, houve uma explosão no banheiro e um cheiro horrível se alastrou ali.

Bomba De Bosta.

Potter bateu na pia com o punho e tapou o nariz logo em seguida. Eu já peguei a gola da camisa e tapei o meu também. Olhei para ele e vi que ele me encarava.

- Pelo visto, Black está nervoso de tanto esperar. Eu já vou indo.- eu disse tudo meio rápido, mas ele segurou o meu braço.

- Espera!- ele disse meio fanho por causa do nariz tapado. Eu parei e o fitei com uma cara de interrogação.

-...?

Ele só me olhou por uns instantes e me soltou.

- Não é nada, pode ir.

Tenho que me fazer de desentendida. Dei de ombros e sai do banheiro...com o coração na mão, as pernas bambas e morrendo de vontade agora de ter beijado James Potter. Onde esse mundo vai parar?

- Caramba, mulher...você está quanto tempo sem ir no banheiro? Uma semana?- Black disse assim que me viu. Quando eu me aproximei e vi a corda diminuir, ele fez uma careta.- Nossa, essa Bomba foi poderosa mesmo...bem que o Wormtail me avisou para não pegar a vermelha.

- Precisava ter feito isso?- perguntei já conseguindo controlar meus hormônios e minha ansiedade.

- Claro! Ou isso ou eu entrava. Pensei que a Murta tivesse levado você com ela, porque você não dava sinal de vida. Háá, sacou a piadinha? Hein? Hein?

Olhei para ele indignada de que ele pudesse falar isso e, na mesma hora, senti meus cabelos esvoaçarem um pouco, como se uma mão estivesse passando por eles. Olhei para trás rapidamente e não vi um vulto se quer...até me arrepiei pensando ter ouvido uma risada.

- O que foi?- Black olhou para onde eu olhava também.

- Nada, nada.

* * *

Preciso meesmo dizer que éramos o assunto da escola inteira? Mérlin, fomos parados mais de vinte vezes no meio do caminho para os curiosos virem perguntar como aquilo aconteceu, quem havia feito aquilo, se estávamos namorando (meu Deus), se Potter havia gostado disso (ele não tem que gostar de nada aqui) e blá blá blá. 

Meu almoço foi uma coisa terrível, sem contar nos sonserinos que vieram nos encher o saco e quando fui quase acertada por um feitiço de perna-presa que Black lançou em um deles.

Mas para o meu alívio, Potter não apareceu por ali. Não o vi mais depois do _incidente_ no banheiro...aaah, que belo _incidente..._Hum, com certeza foi matar a vontade dele de beijar com alguma outra menina. E daí? Ele que vá...nem ligo.Quem disse que eu queria que a gente se beijasse?

Só doido pensaria isso...e ele é um deles. Com certeza!

Bom, estamos voltando para a Sala Comunal...já que a chuva só aumentou.

Eu já falei o quanto eu amo chuva? Ahhh, chuva é maravilhoso. Fica aquele friozinho gostoso (quando não é um big de um frio), aquele sereno leve, as pessoas parecem ficar mais "aconchegadas"...eu simplesmente amo! Mas eu estou com uma vontade tremenda de ir ve-la caindo lá da janela do Salão Comunal, com a lareira pertinho de mim e vendo o movimento. E até que foi fácil convencer o Black disso.

E isso não é uma desculpa para ver o Potter! Como ousa pensar isso?

Enfim, caminhamos em silêncio para lá. Aquela tentativa de ignorar o outro, sabe? Bem, estamos nos dando bem em...deixa eu ver...dois minutos. Já é um bom sinal.

Black deu a senha para a Mulher-Gorda e entramos no Salão não completamente cheio, porém...com James Potter lá. Não que isso signifique que ele encha o Salão ou que o engrandeça...não não, mas porque ele está lá.

Isso fez sentindo?

Black estava indo se sentar em uma das poltronas mais para o fundo do Salão, mas eu quero ver a chuuuuvaaaa.

- Black, você não pode se sentar ali naquela poltrona?- apontei a tal que ficava ao lado da janela, o que dava perfeitamente para eu me sentar nela e ele na poltrona. Estava perfeito!

- Para que?

- Porque eu quero ficar na janela! Vamos, vai.- o puxei com uma certa força e ele se sentou, meio relutante e eu sentei no parapeito da minha querida janela embaçada e vendo as grossas gotas da chuva cairem lá fora e molhar um casal que estava tentando se proteger embaixo de uma árvore.

Ai, e eu aqui, solteira, perdendo a oportunidade de estar tentando me proteger da chuva.

Dei um suspiro longo e vi Black me encarar rapidamente e, logo em seguida, virei na direção de Potter, que estava perto dali. Ele mirava o chão, com o rosto apoiado nas mãos e os braços apoiados nos braços da poltrona. O fogo dançava no reflexo dos óculos dele e nos próprios olhos e deixando o cabelo dele clareando...mostrando que era de um castanho bem escuro e não totalmente preto, como o do Black. Ele virou o olhar na minha direção e eu voltei o meu olhar para a janela.

Droga. Droga. Mil vezes DROGA. Não era para ele ver que eu estava olhando. Ele nem deve ter visto.

Olhei de novo e lá estava ele me encarando. Oh, Droga. Virei o rosto para a janela de novo inconformada com a minha burrice.

Ok, esquece que ele está lá, com um charme irresistível e te encarando. Volto a prestar atenção na chuva, no céu negro que ela trouxe e na floresta na sua frente trazendo um cheiro de chuva maravilhoso.

De repente, tenho aquela sensação de que tem alguém do meu lado...coisa que fica meio idiota dizer, já que estou amarrada com o Black, mas não foi bem essa sensação. Olho para o meu lado direito e TCHARAM..sim, é o Potter, claro. Mais óbvio, impossível.

- Sim?- eu digo sorrindo de leve enquanto ele me encara e vejo que Black faz o mesmo para nós dois.

Potter se vira na direção de Black e eu já imaginando no momento "desculpas" que viria e que eles se derramariam em lágrimas com juras de amor eterno. Mas ele não veio!

- Nos dá licença?- Potter disse para o Black. Ok, isso foi meio estúpido. Black começou a rir e eu segurei para não rir também.

- Se tivesse como, eu daria a maior liberdade para vocês dois.- Black levantou o braço e mostrou a corda que nos unia.

- Eu me lembro muito bem desse castigo idiota, Sirius. Mas queria pedir licença antes, para não falar que eu não avisei.- Potter apontou a varinha para Black que arregalou os lindos olhos azuis acizentados, nem dando tempo para ele se quer imaginar o que o amigo faria.- Abaffiato²!

Black contorceu o rosto por um momento e tapou os dois ouvidos.

- O QUE VOCÊ ´TÁ FAZENDO?- ele perguntou gritando. Claro, com o zumbido no ouvido dele, não é a toa. Potter fez um gesto para que Black ficasse quieto e sorriu, deixando o outro moreno soltando fumaças.

- Err...- eu resmunguei meio sem jeito, olhando de Black para Potter.

- Eu sinto que assim teremos mais privacidade. Me desculpe por não ter pensado nisso antes de invadir o banheiro.- e ele sorriu.

- Hmm, ok!

Coração, pára de acelerar desse jeito. Abaffiato é só para ouvidos e não para olhos...ele não irá te beijar.

- E então? O que você gostaria de me falar?- eu disse antes mesmo de pensar que diria isso.

- Sabe, não é nada muito específico...mas vi que nós temos uma química incrível para conversas...você deve ter reparado nisso hoje.- e ele sorriu de um jeito totalmente maroto que me fez tremer dos pés à cabeça só lembrando do que ele realmente estava falando. Ele deu um singelo passo para frente.

- Err, bem...pois é, eu já tinha reparado nisso faz um tempo.- ele sorriu mais ainda. Putz, ele entendeu errado.- Eu digo...digo...- eu me levanto do parapeito da janela e fico em pé encostada ainda na janela e totalmente sem graça. Já começo a sentir o vermelhidão tomar conta do meu rosto. Vejo Black me encarar, mesmo com uma careta de que o zumbido estava muito ruim e segurando para não rir...ele estava percebendo o meu desconcerto e está se aproveitando disso. Mas deixa, isso terá volta.

- Você diz...?- ele pergunta me fazendo voltar para a realidade.

- Bem, eu digo que eu já tinha percebido que aquelas nossas brigas anteriores foram coisas meio infantis e que você, Potter, pode ser alguém muito agradável de se conversar. Teve aquela vez na ala hospitalar, se lembra?- ele assentiu.- Então...eu percebi que você murchou bastante, entende?

- Murchei?

- Sim, você...você...bem, você não tem sido o idiota completo que era. Pronto, falei.- olhei para o chão meio envergonhada de falar uma coisa que pareça tão grosseira, mesmo que tenha sido para o Potter, pois "idiota" era o adjetivo preferido para ele antigamente.

Mas ele riu.

- Eu era mesmo um idiota. Mas essa confissão não faz eu me arrepender de ter feito tudo o que fiz, de ter levado todas as detenções que levei e ter sido quase expulso algumas vezes.- ele coçou a nuca e sorriu meio sem jeito.

- Mas também...se arrepender de ter feito tudo isso, de ter se divertido com tudo isso e de ter sido castigado já...seria burrice mesmo.- comentei, dando de ombros e prestando mais atenção nas minhas unhas.

- Não é por isso, mas se eu não fosse aquele idiota que só fazia besteira, talvez eu não tivesse chamado a sua atenção.- Senti a minha garganta tentar engolir alguma coisa, mas não havia nada ali depois dessa resposta.- Imagina se eu fosse aquele grifinório meio nerd, meio bobão...que só se fizesse presente quando alguém zoasse comigo ou por ter caído no meio de todo mundo? Você nunca iria reparar em mim...só iria saber que eu era o menino que estava com o Sirius no vagão do trem quando nos vimos pela primeira vez e que te irritou.

- Não seria bem assim, Potter. - E não mesmo. Teria como passar em branco toda essa beleza? Mas nem que você quisesse passar despercebido, você conseguiria. Bem, disso você não precisa saber.

- Posso te pedir um favor?

- Bem, depende.- ele sorriu

- Me chame de James.

- Te chamar de James?

- Sim!

Bem, isso não é nenhum sacrifício...era só por educação mesmo que eu usava o sobrenome...ou talvez eu estivesse evitando algo mais íntimo. Hmm...

- Ok, eu te chamo de James, James.- e sorri para ele, sentindo mais segurança do que quando ele chegou para falar comigo. Era a mesmo sensação que eu tive na vez da ala hospitalar: você começa a trocar algumas palavras "gentis" com ele e ele te passa uma segurança, mostrando que conversar com James Potter não é um bicho de sete cabeças e que é bem legal, por sinal.

- E eu posso te chamar de Lily?

- Seria um tanto quanto justo isso, não é..._James_?!

- Sim..._Lily_!

- E você também não precisaria ficar me chamando pelos apelidos nas minhas costas!- sorri lembrando do detalhe na hora do espelho de Black. E por breves segundos, vi o rosto ma-ra-vi-lho-so dele ter um tom avermelhado nas bochechas.

Será que eu estou mesmo gostando dele? Será que eu estou mais cega do que imaginei? Será que o coração acelerado quando eu o vejo, a timidez quando falo com ele e sorrir só de ver o sorriso dele quer dizer mesmo _paixão_?

Será?

- O Sirius te contou isso?- foi ai que eu percebi que ele havia fechado a cara e deu uma olhada de soslaio para onde Black estava sentado, quase acostumado com o zumbido e olhando adiante, nem prestando atenção nos nossos movimentos.

- Não, ele não contou. Eu estava com ele na hora que ele usou aquele espelho de duas faces que vocês têm e, bem, eu escutei o que você disse.- e mais uma vez ele ficou vermelho. Adorei isso.

- Er, bem...não vamos perder o tempo falando dele, certo?

Olha, eu sei que eu não sou muito amiga do Black e tudo mais...mas o pobre menino não teve culpa de nada. OU melhor, reformulando bem essa frase, ele teve muuuuita culpa, porém, não foi ele quem escolheu esse castigo. O James também deveria se juntar a nós e se revoltar com o diretor que parece que a cada minuto, tem idéias mais malucas do que as anteriores...o que me dá mais medo, porque Dumbledore parece que tem lá seus cem anos e vai viver muito mais.

- Aliás, por que toda essa raiva do Black com o castigo?

- Achei que estaria bem óbvio isso, não? Ficar amarrado com você? Você? Sirius Black amarrado com você? Não é uma coisa que me agrada, sabe?

Ele levou as mãos ao cabelo e os bagunçou rapidamente e largou o braço ao lado do corpo.

- Bem, ele é o seu melhor amigo, não é? Aquele em que se deve confiar cegamente e blá blá blá

Ele bufou e deu um sorrisinho bem cínico.

- Eu vou deixar vocês dois "sozinhos", ok? Conversamos depois!

- Ok, James!

Ele se aproximou de mim e meu coração começou a dar cambalhotas. Calma, ele não vai te beijar aqui, Lily.

E tal qual foi a minha decepção que ele não me beijou mesmo, mas foi por pouco. Consegui sentir os lábios dele chegando a encostar no canto da minha boca. Por Mérlin.

- Até mais, Lily!- ele sussurrou e piscou para mim com um sorriso lindo e começou a voltar para onde estava sentado mais cedo, mas antes dele concretizar...

- HEY!

Me virei para o Black, assim como o James.

- TIRA ISSO DAQUI DE MIM!

James fez uma cara de que havia esquecido, batendo a mão na testa e tirou a varinha do bolso.

- Finite incantatem.- ele nem esperou o Black falar alguma coisa e já deu as costas para nós, se sentando na poltrona de minutos atrás.

**_\/--\/--\/_**

Passei a tarde inteira ali com o Black. Ele chegou até a dormir na poltrona, enquanto várias pessoas passavam por lá, várias garotas suspiravam o encarando dormindo e eu consegui ler mais da metade do livro trouxa que minha mãe havia me mandado. James tinha saído de lá uma hora depois da nossa conversa e não voltou mais. HUM, se agarrando com outra, claro.

E eu nem ligo!

- Lily?

Revirei os olhos e os levantei do livro e o encarei. Difícil ele entender que prefiro "Evans"?

- hm?

- Vamos sair daqui, pelo amor de Mérlin...não aguento mais ficar sem fazer nada.- ele olhou para o relógio e depois me encarou. Alguma coisa tem ai.

- E o que você quer fazer ás...- olhei para o meu relógio-...sete horas da noite com essa chuva?-Nossa, sete horas já? Coitado, ele deve estar mesmo entediado.

- Dar uma volta, ver o movimento e essas coisas...sem contar que já já é hora do jantar.

Fechei o meu livro cansada também de apenas ficar lendo, lendo e lendo. Me levantei e me espreguicei.

- Então vamos!

Saímos pelo retrato e seguimos pelo corredor meio que sem rumo. Bem, pelo menos eu não tinha, mas ele parecia que tinha um em mente, já que virou com uma certa pressa para a esquerda depois. Quando estávamos chegando perto da sala de Runas, ele me parou e me fez encostar na parede, com o dedo apontando para o meu rosto.

- É o seguinte, Lily: estamos com esse castigo idiota e eu já saquei que vamos ter que dar o braço a torcer sobre certos segredos e espero que fique bem claro que terá que ficar entre nós, ok?

Ele chegou até a me assustar com essa urgência no pedido. Caramba, o que raios ele esconde tanto? Ele é o próprio mistério em pessoa.

- Se acalma Black. Eu não sou como a sua querida prima Narcisa que espalha para a escola toda todos os segredos descobertos.

A expressão dele se tornou mais calma e até esboçou um rápido sorriso

- Espero mesmo, porque...bem, é uma coisa bem próxima a você.

- Como assim?

No momento seguinte, ele me puxou para trás de uma armadura e eu comecei a ouvir barulho de uma porta se abrindo e de passos. Olhei para o Black e ele me fez um sinal de silêncio, enquanto se esbeirou pela armadura para espiar.

- O que você ´ta olhando ai?- eu sussurrei, mas ele abanou a mão para eu não falar. Então eu me esgueirei também e fui ver o que ele tanto olhava. E tal qual foi a minha surpresa por ver a Lene e Edgar Bones saindo da sala de Runas.

Não achei estranho, porque sei que ela pega aulas particulares faz uns três dias...

...o estranho é ver o Black aqui, espiando!

- Eu estou começando a achar essa sua idéia de "reforço" uma ótima, Edgar...as coisas estão ficando muito mais faceis mesmo.- a Lene disse, arrumando a mochila nas costas e sorrindo para o moreno corvinal na sua frente. Ah, seu pilantra...você arrastou a Lene para o reforço também, é? E ela nem me contou que foi por sua causa...safadinhos. Aproveita, amiga, porque ele é muito fofo.

- Runas não é uma coisa muito fácil de se saber e vi que você estava tendo dificuldades em algumas coisas, assim como eu...achei melhor mesmo pedir essas aulas para a professora e fico mais feliz ainda por estar dando certo para você.

Escutei Black bufar na minha frente e sorrir cinicamente.

Um silêncio pairou sobre os dois pombinhos ali, até que a Lene resolveu quebrá-lo.

- Bem, eu já vou indo jantar, ok? A gente se vê amanhã.- ela sorriu para ele meio sem jeito e ele retribuiu todo galante. Hmm, estou captando certos interesses nisso ai.

- Ok, Lene. Boa noite!- e ele deu um beijo assim, digamos, meio demorado na bochecha (vermelha) dela.

- Boa noite!

E ela começou a vir na nossa direção, toda sonhadora, mal vendo por onde andava. Black me empurrou para trás da armadura e esperamos a minha amiga sumir pelos corredores antes de sairmos.

- Agora você irá me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui, Black. Seguindo a minha amiga agora?

Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto e depois as largou ao lado do corpo com certa impaciência.

- Se contente apenas com o que viu, ´tá legal?!

E ele me puxou nada delicadamente e seguimos a mesma direção de Lene, para o Salão Principal. Mas eu não me aguento...

- Hmm, vejo certo interesse de alguém em dona Marlene Mckinnon, huh? Certo ciúmes, certa curiosidade, certa...

- Quer parar com isso?- ele disse sério e eu senti a corda apertar meu pulso...lá se vão mais dois centímetros. É melhor eu ficar na minha.

Chegamos no Salão Principal e avistei a Lene e a Alice sentadas junto com os marotos e rindo de se acabarem. Nos aproximamos e sentamos. Eu do lado do Remus e Sirius ao lado da Alice e James e Lene sentados na nossa frente. James foi o único a parar de rir quando chegamos.

- Qual a graça?- eu perguntei já pegando alguns pedaços de frango

- Piadas e mais piadas.- Alice disse abanando a mão e se servindo de suco. Dei de ombros e comecei a comer na minha, enquanto eles conversavam sobre o Peter estar bem distante deles e mal conversarem a algum tempo.

- Nunca fui com a cara dele mesmo...até acho o grupo "marotos" mais bonito sem ele.- Alice disse e soltamos risadas, olhando em volta para constatar que o dito cujo não estava presente.

Eu já estava sem fome e apenas cutucava a sobra do meu prato enquanto eles ainda conversavam. Eu não tinha muito o que falar e nem estava muito afim de me interagir, então achei melhor ficar quieta e prestar atenção na empolgação deles.

Quando eu já estava nas tantas de ficar imaginando coisas completamente sem sentido de Peter sendo devorado pela lula-gigante e do James me beijando no banheiro, senti alguém me cutucando por debaixo da mesa.

Levantei meu rosto do prato e me deparei com o James me encarando com um sorrisinho maroto. Eu continue encarando-o no que ele desfez o sorriso.

- "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"- ele moveu os lábios para que ninguém ouvisse.

Eu apenas meneei a cabeça e sorri de leve. Ele sorriu também e mandou aquela piscada...a piscada que derrete até iceberg!

Ok, James Potter não pode invadir a minha vida assim tão do nada agora. Bem, não foi tão do nada, porque ele foi trabalhando aos poucos com isso, mas...

...tem como negar mais de que eu estou caindo nos encantos dele?

Não, não tem mais como!

O Salão estava quase ficando vazio quando eles decidiram subir para a Torre e se alojarem na Sala Comunal. A chuva continuava a cair mais forte e eu decidi ficar devaneando em como seria bom dormir com aquela chuva hoje, porque quan...

COMO EU HAVIA ME ESQUECIDO?

- E AGORA?- eu gritei e todos olharam para mim assustados, já que eu nem participava da conversa e resolvi berrar no ouvido deles tão de repente.

- Ah, Lil, no máximo, se tem que correr o mais rápido possível para o banheiro!- Lene respondeu como se eu estivesse comentando sobre o assunto deles.

Levantei rápida e peguei Black pelo colarinho e o levei para longe do grupo que nos encaravam com uma expressão intrigada. Joguei o maroto na parede e ele me olhou assustado.

- O que foi?- perguntou em um fio de voz.

- A gente precisa ir atrás do diretor nesse exato momento.- eu disse nervosa, meio rápida, mexendo nos cabelos.

Droga, isso me lembrou do James!

- E por que?

- Sirius Black, raciocine: estamos amarrados certo?

- Certo!- ele cruzou os braços puxando o meu e o deixando pendurado.

- E nós, como humanos, necessitamos de horas e horas de sono, ainda mais em ano de N.I.E.M´s e em fim de semana.

Ele abriu a boca como se tivesse captado o que eu dizia e colocou a mão no queixo, pensativo. Hum, quem vê, pensa.

- E qual o problema nisso?- ele disse depois de alguns segundos "raciocinando", coisa que duvido, porque se disse uma coisa dessas, raciocinar é uma coisa que ele não fez.

- Como "qual o problema nisso"? Tem todos os problemas nisso...como vamos fazer?

- Dormir juntos!- ele fez movimentos com as sobrancelhas e sorriu. Ah, só Mérlin sabe como eu me segurei para não dar um tapa na cara dele agora.

- Black...você é um...um...Arre. Isso vai ter que ter um jeito.

- Acho que o velho pensou que iríamos nos soltar antes do escurecer com medo das consequências.

- Não fale assim do Professor Dumbledore, Black.

- Ele é um garotão, por acaso? Se for, aquela barba e cabelo brancos escondem bem o...

- Hey, não começa com essas suas viagens, por favor. Eu só quero ir atrás dele e pronto.

- Se esse é o seu pedido, tudo bem, porque eu não me incomodaria nem um pouco em dividir a minha cama com você.

Revirei os olhos e saimos do Salão sem nem ao menos avisar os outros. Fomos andando tranquilamente pelos corredores já pouco movimentados, já que a hora de permissão já estava quase no fim.

Chegamos até a Gárgula que dava na sala do diretor e paramos, encarando-a.

- Sabe a senha, querida Lily?- ele perguntou se virando para mim.

- Não sei, mas, me disseram uma vez, que a maioria das vezes, o Professor Dumbledore coloca como doces, principalmente de limões.

- Hmm, então vamos começar logo, porque a lista é grande!

Quando eu já listava vários doces com limão para tentar, vi uma sombra, na parede na minha frente, ficar cada vez maior nas nossas costas.

- Torta de limão?- disse Black nem percebendo aquela sombra enorme se formando em cima de nós.- Não, não é!

O que será isso? E onde está a minha coragem para eu virar e verificar antes de ser morta por uma montanha?

- Balas açucaradas de limão?

Eu puxei a blusa do Black pelo cotovelo enquanto reparava na sombra aumentando cada vez mais e ele enumerando os doces nos dedos.

- Black...- eu sussurrei e quando vi que a coisa enorme atrás de nós levantou uma mão, eu me virei rápida, puxando o maroto junto e o deixando como escudo e soltei um berro quando vi um Hagrid completamente molhado e com aquele guarda-chuva dele nas mãos, pronto para nos cutucar, empurrar, abraçar o que quer que seja.

O susto de Black foi pior: quando eu o virei, ele mal imaginava encontrar alguma coisa ali, muito menos encontrar um Hagrid naquele estado...soltou um berro rápido e colocou a mão no coração que eu aposto que estava mais acelerado do que o meu.

- Boa noite!- Hagrid disse sorrindo.- Assustei vocês?

- Se assustou? Hagrid, você quase me matou de susto!- Black disse.- E você também...e ainda me faz de escudo!

- Proteção à uma dama!- respondi simplesmente e virei para Hagrid sorrindo.- Assustou sim, mas não tem problema!

- Me desculpem, mas é que eu imaginei que vocês fossem reparar na minha chegada, porque é meio difícil não ver que um meio-gigante se aproxima.

- Eu bem que reparei, mas nem imaginei a hipótese de ser você, Hagrid.

- Eu também reparei e sabia que era você, por isso que nem me preocupei!- Ah, como ele é cínico.

- Mas se mal eu pergunto, o que vocês dois estão fazendo fora da Torre a essa hora?- Hagri chacoalhou os cabelos e uma verdadeira chuva caiu sobre nós dois.

- Viemos falar com o Professor Dumbledore, mas não sabemos a senha.- respondi

- Bem, Dumbledore acabou de sair...fui com ele até os portões agora mesmo.- ele nos encarou com o semblante confuso ao ver a corda.

Ah não! Você só pode estar brincando comigo!COMO EU VOU FAZER AGORA?

- Fala que isso é mentira, Hagrid, por favor!- pedi com as mãos cruzadas e os olhos fechados como se uma semelhança de reza para ele fosse trazer o diretor de volta.

- Sinto muito, Lily, mas ele realmente se ausentou da escola!

- Você já sabe o que te aguarda, ruiva!- Black disse baixo para que Hagrid não ouvisse e riu depois. Eu ainda o mato.

- Bem, muito obrigada, Hagrid, por nos avisar...senão ficariamos até amanhã aqui tentando adivinhar a senha e mesmo assim não o encontrariamos. Boa noite!

Dei as costas, totalmente desolada e comecei a andar, puxando Black comigo e mal deixando o meio-gigante se despedir direito

- Boa noite, Hagrid!

- Boa noite, garotos!

- Será péssima.- resmunguei e continue a seguir o corredor de volta para a Torre, tentando pensar em algo que me ajudasse nessa difícil enrascada que me enfiaram.

Quando voltamos para a Sala Comunal, ela estava quase vazia, coisa um pouco rara de sexta-feira, mas com aquela chuva eu acho meio difícil as pessoas quererem ficar fora dos quartos, já que o frio está começando a ficar maior.

Remus era o único que sobrara do grupo que eu estava minutos atrás. Não parecia muito feliz de estar ali.

- Onde vocês foram?- ele perguntou quando nos aproximamos e eu sentei ao seu lado no sofá.

- Fui atrás do diretor.

- Para que? Você sabe que não conseguirá se ver livre disso se vocês nã...

- Como faremos para dormir, Remus? Me responda isso.

O maroto abriu a boca num gesto de surpresa e confusão. Bateu a mão na testa e sorriu de leve

- Eu nem tinha parado para pensar nisso. E agora?

- Eu gostaria de ter essa resposta!

- Eu disse que não tinha problema algum tê-la na minha cama.- olhei para o Black e fiz uma careta mau humorada, porque aquilo tudo estava me deixando exatamente assim.

- Pads, você quer ser morto enquanto dorme desejando isso. Bom, eu fui escolhido de ficar aqui e esperar vocês voltarem, porque ficaram intrigados com a saida repentina de vocês, mas alguns não aguentaram esperar por causa do frio e outro por raiva.

- Não fomos fazer nada de pervertido, Sr. Lupin...isso porque ela não quer!- e Black sorriu maroto e me mandou uma piscada. Remus revirou os olhos, assim como eu.

- Bom, como eu gosto muito de você, Lils, vou te dar uma dica: Dumbledore disse que em necessidades, a corda aumentaria. Tenta agora.

- Mas você não acha que os nossos quartos são longes demais para isso?

- É uma tentativa, não é? Boa noite!- ele sorriu gentil e foi em direção da escada do dormitório masculino meneando a cabeça e rindo, como se estivesse contando uma piada para si mesmo.

- Pronto, já temos uma idéia, então vamos praticar!- me virei para o maroto ao meu lado, mas ele olhava a lareira desinteressado no assunto.- Presta atenção aqui e me ajuda, por favor.

Ele suspirou profundamente e se virou para mim.

- Então vamos. Ca-ham...eu preciso ir dormir!- ele disse e já fiquei esperando a corda aumentar, mas nada aconteceu. Ele olhou para mim com a testa franzida.- Eu quero ir dormir!- ele tentou de novo e nada.

Eu diria que quase meia hora se passou...tentamos várias frases, vários feitiços...mas nada parecia afetar a infeliz corda.

- Eu desisto!- Black disse e jogou as costas no sofá.- Essa corda não aumenta mais e eu estou afim de ir para o quentinho da minha cama. Tem como você desistir disso logo?

- Eu não vou ir dormir com você e ponto final.

Ele bufou e deu de ombros e se levantou.

- Eu não vou dormir aqui na sala com você, é muito frio aqui e não quero ninguém me encarando amanhã durante o meu sono, sem contar que pretendo acordar tarde.

- Mas é o jeito, Black!

- Te dou mais dez minutos para pensar em algo, senão eu subo essas escadas e você vai junto nem que você não queira.

Agora é que piora tudo: trabalhar sob pressão. Não vai vir idéia alguma agora e isso me lembra que preciso ir no banheiro e ele não pode ir para o meu quarto para eu...

ESPERA UM MINUTO!

- Eu preciso ir no banheiro!- Black olhou para mim e nós dois vimos a corda crescer bastante.- Isso não será o suficiente...eu preciso ir no banheiro!- e a corda aumentou mais ainda. Não pude resistir em sorrir naquela hora...eu sou mesmo um gênio.- Eu preciso ir no banheiro!- E mais corda.- Eu preciso ir no banheiro!- e mais corda.

Virei meu rosto maravilhada para ele que olhava impressionado com o meu feito.

- Você conseguiu...estou impressionado. Mas eu não acho que você conseguirá mais corda para ter o suficiente para eu estar no meu quarto e você no seu.

- Não será problema. Veja o tamanho que ficou...dá para você dormir lá como o anjo que é e eu aqui.

- Vai dormir aqui? Não inventa, Lily!

- Irei sim, porque ela não ficará grande o suficiente mesmo para ir cada um para o seu lado. Eu durmo aqui e você lá.

- mas...

- E sem comentários. Pode subir!

- mas...

- Vai logo, Black!

Ele ficou me encarando como se travasse uma briga interna e depois meneou a cabeça e começou a subir as escadas.

- Se não der até lá, já sabe o que fazer.- eu disse antes dele sumir.

Olhei em minha volta e vi apenas mais dois alunos conversando no canto, alheios ao que aconteceu. Me sentei no sofá vermelho e fiquei encarando a corda que sobrava no chão se desenrolando devagar. Tirei a minha varinha do bolso e fiz a lareira na minha frente aumentar um pouco mais o fogo.

- Accio travesseiro.- Segundos depois, meu travesseiro já estava sendo acomodado no sofá.- Accio coberta.- e lá veio a minha tão querida e quentinha coberta que tenho desde os meus treze anos.

Bem, os dois terceiranistas me olhavam confusos, enquanto eu deitava no sofá e me cobria, sorrindo de estar tão quentinha e acomodada. Até que não seria de todo mal dormir aqui.

E nem sentirei mais nada, porque meus olhos estão embaçando de sono...e eu vou dormir já já, mesmo sendo..hm...quase dez horas e...que sono...acho que vou...

* * *

_Eu estava nas arquibancadas do treino de Quadribol e assistia, ao meio da chuva, James fazer diversas manobras espetaculares. Ele dava voltas sensacionais no ar e depois se virava para mim e sorria, piscando tão sedutoramente. Eu sorri de volta e, quando olhei para o lado, vi o Black caindo da vassoura e começando a xingar o batedor por ter jogado o balaço nele. No segundo seguinte, senti um puxão no meu punho e virei para o outro lado...era o James, voando a centimetros de mim e me puxando para subir na vassoura._

_- Eu não quero, tenho medo!_

_- Vem, Lily, vem!- e continuou a puxar o meu punho, só que com mais força. Eu puxava o meu braço de volta e comecei a sentir uma raiva subir._

_- Pára, James, está me machucando._

_- Sobe, Lily...vamos, vai!- ele me puxou tão forte, que eu cai no andar debaixo da arquibancada._

Acordei dando um pulo e constatando que estava no chão da Sala Comunal, enrolada na coberta e que aquilo não passava de um sonho.

- Nossa, parecia tão real.

Logo em seguida, senti um puxão forte no meu punho e olhei para ele: a corda estava esticada no seu máximo, como se tivessem diminuido.

- Não, não, não encolha! Eu preciso ir no...

Mas não consegui terminar a frase. A corda deu um puxão bem mais forte e, com um solavanco, começou a me arrastar pela Sala Comunal como se eu fosse um pano de chão, naquele piso frio. Desisti de tentar amenizar a dor no punho e olhei para frente, me assustando com a aproximação da escada do dormitório masculino. Ai não, essa vai doer.

- Não, não, não, não, não.

Mas não adiantou a minha súplica, pois a corda continuou me arrastando escada acima, fazendo todo o meu corpo bater nos degraus. Cheguei no andar superior e passei por diversas portas, algumas, eu consegui reparar, com as luzes acesas e muitas risadas ecoando. Virei para frente e vi a continuação da corda passar por debaixo da última porta do corredor, onde havia a placa **"Sétimo Ano". **

Antes de bater o rosto na porta fechada, consegui tirar a minha varinha a tempo e apontar para a porta

- Alohamora!

Ela se abriu pela metade a tempo de eu passar como um encerador e parar brutalmente no meio do quarto bagunçado dos marotos...os quais pararam tudo o que estavam fazendo e me encararam como se eu fosse a criatura mais horrorosa e estranha da face da Terra. Me levantei com a pouca dignidade que ainda me restava depois dessa experiência desconfortante e terrível, limpei as minhas vestes e encarei um por um, com um sorriso sem graça!

- Err...oi?!

* * *

**N/A: E mais um capitulo dessa fic louca da FÊ! xD Demorou um pouco para sair, mas veio. Bem, sem muito blá blá blá da mh parte por hoje! hehehe**

**1# Proteu é o feitiço que a Hermione usa nas moedas da A.D no quinto livro...para avisar quando uma reunião fora marcada!**

**2 # Abaffiato: Feitiço que causa um zunido no ouvido da pessoa para que conversas sejam impossibiliadas de serem ouvidas! Tem no livro HBP!**

**Obs: não deu para colocar na minha outra fic, mas esse capítulo vai em homenagem à _Insane Marauder_, que fez aniversário em Agosto (oO sim, estou super atrasada), mas que está no meu s2 pra sempre. FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, COISA FOFA DA FÊ!**

**_Respostas das reviews:_**

_Thaty: Jura que você achou bom mesmo essa idéia de louca dessa maluca que vos fala? aushuashas Muuito obrigada então pelo comentário e cá está a continuação, linda! Beijoss_

_Juh malfoy: Juh, essa fic tem um pouco dos dois, mas, para ser mais direta, ela é uma J/L mesmo:) Ela tem aquele S/L, mas bem pouco...pode até acontecer alguma coisa ai no meio da fic /lalala/ mas é J/L! Beijoss_

_Liz:_ _Ah, linda, obrigada! Ainda bem que adorou e fiquei feliz em ver que vc amou e que achou demais. Muito obrigada mesmo:) Beijoss_

_Natalia:_ _Não é bem S/L, só tem algumas coisinhas, e bem básicas xD Pq a fic é J/L meeesmo! ;) Mas obrigada pelo comentário!_

_Larii: Oh, parece mesmo excitante! auhsuashuashushas Eu tbm acho xD E repare que esse cap. ficou mesmo bem maior do que o primeiro, né? Espero que goste :) E desculpa se te fiz mandar review pra eu att logo e demorar um pouco, mas tive muitas coisas para resolver nesse meio tempo. Mas obrigaada msm pela review, espero te ver sempre aqui ;) Beijooss_

_Jehssik: Eita saudade de fazer resposta enorme pra essa menina, viu?! xD Thanks ai por ter me perdoado...e pode ter certeza que quando eu for postar uma fic, ou até msm qnd tiver fazendo ou apenas bolando, vc saberá. Essa daki foi assim do nada, pq já tinha uma boa parte dela pronta e pq vc sumiu do msn ;P É por isso q eu te amo tanto...temos tanto em comum. Antes eu nem sabia q vc gostava de S/L (sirius/lily ausaushsauhs)...mais uma coisa pra coleção de semelhanças entre nós hehehehe E eu concordo com vc no quesito da Lily ter ficado com os três oO Que fossem os três, menos aquela história cretina do sétimo livro ¬¬ Eca, eca, eca...sebooso. Ficou nessa da Lily brigar mais com o Sirius, pq acho meio q legal ela gostar do James e tal e ter aquele amigo do cara e q é o maior saco (mesmo o meu amado Sirius ñ sendo um hehehe), mas isso mudará, claaaro. :x E qnt a piadinha? Eu confesso q estou em duvida sobre esse caso..se foi ele, se num foi e tal...tenho lá as minhas duvidas para terminar isso huhuhuhuh. Aah, linda...obriigadaa por estar presente por aqui tbm :D Fiquei Feliiiiz com isso. amoo-te...Beijooss._

_.-.-Snake´s Princess-.-.:_ _uahsuahsuahs Ficou com dó do Sirius? Pois é, eu tbm costumo ter bastante dó dele auhsuahsuashas Só de vez em qnd, vai huhuhuhuhu Muuito obrigada pela review e aqui está a continuação! ;) Beijoss_

_Karina B. Black:_ _Noossa, obrigada pelo elogio. Muito obrigada meesmo, adorei. Ah, ficou chateada com o Sirius? aususuahsa Ela é uma peça importante para todo o desenrolar da história, vc ainda terá orgulho dele durante a fic uahsuashuahsausha E claaro que conheço a Jeeh, aquela doida lá...adooro demais aquela mocinha...vc é amiga dela? Beijoos e obrigada pela review!;)_

**Bem, o que mais me resta, a num ser pedir reviews de vcs para a máquina aqui funcionar mais rápido?! uashuashaushaushs Seria uma alegria ver mais delas por aqui .**

**Beijooss e obrigaada!**


	3. Um Black triste?

Remus levantou os olhos de seu livro assustado, James se sentou na cama com um pulo, Peter parecia ocupado demais dormindo e Black parou ao meio caminho, quase caindo pelo esbarrão que dei nas pernas dele, de chegar até a sua cama.

Eu, com a cara mais envergonhada do mundo, com machucados pelo corpo depois de ser arrastada da Sala Comunal até aqui e novamente grudada com Sirius Black, mirei o chão enquanto me levantava e suspirei fundo, sentindo alguns cortes arderem.

- O que...foi isso?- Remus perguntou pausadamente, fechando o livro e se levantando da cama, me encarando.

- Como se vocês não soubessem que a Lily se arrasta aos meus pés!- Mas como é engraçadinho esse Black. Consegue falar porcaria até mesmo em horas desapropriadas.

- Cala a boca, Pads!- Remus disse revirando os olhos e vindo até mim, me medindo da cabeça aos pés.- Lil, o que aconteceu?

Limpei a garganta antes de responder e tentei arrumar os meus cabelos que deviam estar uma beleza rara.

- Bem, eu não sei! Eu...err...estava dormindo quando a corda começou a me puxar e a me arrastar até aqui.

- Hmm, então se tem uma prazo estipulado para a distância entre vocês. O diretor pensou sobre tudo, pelo o que se parece.- Remus disse, com a mão no queixo e pensativo. Eu olhei em volta novamente, dando uma geral nas roupas jogadas em todos os lugares, pôsteres de Quadribol colados por quase toda a extensão das paredes e, claro, algumas de mulheres. Isso eu não posso reclamar...nós, meninas, também temos vários caras famosos pendurados pela nossa parede. Hehehe

- É, mas acho que ele quer testar nossa inteligência também, porque eu não sei como fazer para passar uma boa noite de sono longe do Black. Pensei que só teria que tentar me entender com ele e não perder neurônios para me resolver nesse quesito!- disse passando a mão por uns arranhões nos meus braços e sentindo arder.- Droga!- praguejei baixinho.

- Ei, Lily, venha até aqui!- Remus me chamou, indo até a cama de James que ainda me olhava como se eu fosse um ser de outro mundo, analisando todo o meu corpo (e que seja por causa dos ferimentos e não do meu pijama). Eu dei de ombros e o segui até lá, levando o Black comigo, claro.- Sente-se ai!- Remus apontou para a cama de James e eu olhei para o mesmo, como se pedisse autorização e ele apenas assentiu, sorrindo e mudando a afeição pela primeira vez desde que eu entrei. Me sentei e Black ficou em pé, vendo Remus ir até um armário que era do lado da cama do James.

- O que você vai fazer, Mooney?- Black perguntou. Remus se virou para nós com uns três potes de poções e um pano.

- Se não sou eu para me preocupar com os machucados dela, ninguém faria nada.

Ooh, ele não é um amor de pessoa? É por isso que eu fiz amizade tão rápido com ele..sempre tão fofinho, sempre tão atencioso...enquanto certos poços de ignorâncias nem percebem o meu estado. Tá, o Black só, porque o James estava ocupado demais surpreso.

E não, isso não é um jeito de tirar o dele da reta.

Caham

- Bem, eu nem sabia que as suas poções para ferimentos estavam ai.- Black disse.

- Ainda bem que não...nem quero imaginar o que você faria na Lil se você usasse...talvez piorasse o estado dela.

Remus se sentou em uma cadeira na minha frente e colocou um pouco de umas das poções no pano, uma poção que eu sei que serve para a limpeza de machucados. Nossa, para que estoque desses tipos de poções? Nunca imaginaria um maroto tão preocupado com o resultado das suas brincadeiras. Mas tudo bem, ele é Remus John Lupin.

Eu arrisquei dar uma olhada para o meu lado esquerdo e espiar o James, só um pouco, e percebi que ele mirava a limpeza de Remus em mim com muita atenção. Quando Remus colocou aquele pano molhado em um dos ferimentos perto do meu cotovelo direito, eu não aguentei...

- AAAAAIIIIIIIIIII, isso dóóói!- Escutei Black soltar um riso e vi James arquear uma sobrancelha para Remus e esse último apenas meneou a cabeça e percebi um movimento brusco vindo da cama de Peter. Acho que ele se incomodou com o meu grito!

- Estou limpando um ferimento mais fundo seu, Lil...claro que vai doer.

- Mas não doeu nos outros até agora.- e puxei o meu braço das mãos dele. Sim, eu me senti como uma criança fazendo aquilo.

- Pára com isso, Lily...me dá esse braço!- E ele puxou de volta o meu braço e molhou o pano novamente na poção indo em direção do mesmo machucado. Caramba, ele não ouviu que dói? Será que preciso gritar mais? Eu não gosto mais dele agora.

- ´Tá ardendo ainda, Remus! Espera passar um pouquinho.

Escutei Black rir de novo e senti o meu lado direito afundar um pouco com ele se sentando na cama também.

- Você tem dezessete anos, Lily Evans e já passou por coisa pior do que isso.- Remus cruzou os braços e me encarou...praticamente vi o meu pai ali na frente.

- Mas está ardendo ainda.

- Mas precisa limpar isso logo, está fundinho esse machucado.- ele disse apontando para o meu braço e me fazendo reparar que aquilo estava bem feinho mesmo...feio e ardendo!

- Fundinho e ardendo.

Ele revirou os olhos e descruzou os braços, pegando o meu braço de novo delicadamente e indo com o pano de novo para o machucado, mas assim que ele ia encostar, eu tirei o meu braço

- Espera só um pouquinho, Remus...espera passar um pouco a dor.

- Lil, você entendeu que o...

- Mooney, me dá isso aqui!- James se inclinou um pouco na cama, passando por mim, deixando um rastro de colônia por ali e retirou o pano da mão de Remus e os frascos.

- O que você vai fazer?- já perguntei assustada. Vai saber se ele decide jogar tudo aquilo em mim de uma vez?!

- A boa ação do dia!- e ele sorriu. Só com isso, eu diria que meus machucados foram limpados, curados e cicatrizados.

Remus olhou para ele com uma cara de dúvida, mas James piscou para ele e assentiu. Remus deu de ombros.

- Você sabe como usar.- ele disse para James e se levantou, voltando para a sua cama e pegando o livro que estava lendo antes.

Bem, eu me ajeitei na cama e me virei mais para ele, dando as costas para o Black. Eu não gosto de fazer isso, mas sabe, né?! O James vai limpar os meus ferimentos e essas coisas...preciso estar devidamente com a atenção voltada para ele.

Quando eu vi o pano se aproximar do meu braço, eu já segurei o dele.

- Seja paciente e espera parar de arder um pouco?- ele riu e meneou a cabeça

- Eu não vou naquele machucado primeiro, Lily!- e ele colocou o pano em um dos machucados perto daquele feinho. Bem, assim tudo bem. Levantei a cabeça e o mirei concentrado no que fazia. Em alguns segundos, ele levantou o olhar e sorriu para mim. Senti uma onda de choque passar por todo o meu corpo naquela hora...uma onda estranha.

- E então? Como fará agora?

- Fazer o que?- perguntei bem idiota enquanto ele voltava a olhar para o meu braço e sorria maroto.

- Para dormir! Na Sala comunal não deu muito certo, não é? Terá que dormir aqui.- e ele sorriu de novo e mais uma onda estranha passou por mim.

- Bem, não tenho outra opção, não é? Mas eu não sei ainda o que fazer, mas dormir na mesma cama do Black é uma coisa que definitivamente não farei...fora de cogitação.

- Hey, eu ainda estou aqui, ok?- escutei a voz do próprio atrás de mim, mas nem me dei a importância de virar.

- Isso não seria muito legal.- James disse num muxoxo, mas eu ouvi...fingi que nem escutei. Ele pegou o frasco da poção e colocou um pouco no pano de novo. Eu não sei por que, mas eu nem me importava em ver se ele estava fazendo tudo certinho...olhar para ele era mais interessante.

Eu nunca o tinha visto tão de perto...caham, tirando o ocorrido no banheiro. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados, mas molhados...indicando, claro, que havia saido do banho um pouco antes de uma Lily-Vassoura entrar pelo quarto...e o que explica o cheiro maravilhoso de colônia.

Nossa, acho melhor pedir para eles fecharem a janela, porque já me arrepiei de frio. Caham.

- Então eu devo dizer para você pensar em algo logo, já que o seu acompanhante me parece um pouco sonolento.- me virei e vi Black dar um longo bocejo e olhar tedioso por todo o quarto.

- Ele espera!- e sorri marota para ele que me retribuiu e mais uma onda, agora fora mais forte. Nossa, o que está acontecendo comigo?

Pouco tempo depois, já quando eu havia decido parar de ficar olhando "com cara de peixe morto" para ele, fiquei encarando a janela e a chuva que caia lá fora. Sentia um ardido aqui e outro ali, mas estava me preparando psicológicamente para o machucado feinho que viria por último.

Ele se sentou direito na cama, como se arrumasse a coluna e fechou os frascos, sorrindo para mim e respirou fundo.

- Está novinha em folha, Srta. Lily Evans.

Como novinha em folha?

- Claro que não, está faltando o...- eu olhei para o meu braço e não havia mais o machucado horrível que tinha ali...nem os outros...nenhunzinho.- Como você fez isso?

Ele riu e jogo as costas nos travesseiros com os braços atrás da nuca.

- Você deve ter sentido, mas nem reparou na dor, porque estava conversando comigo.- e ele piscou para mim.

Eu, com a cara mais besta do mundo, fiquei lembrando daquelas ondas estranhas no meu corpo. Aquilo não era satisfação em ver o sorriso dele e sim DOR! Que pilantra, se aproveitou por ter o sorriso mais sedutor de Hogwarts.

Mas foi bom...pelos dois lados: ter aqueles sorrisos para mim e não sentir dor!

Eu sou uma menina de uma sorte incrível, não?

Tirando o fato do Black estar amarrado comigo.

- Já treinando para ser pai, Prongs?- nos viramos para encarar Remus no outro extremo do quarto ainda lendo o livro. Depois voltei a olhar para James que ficou levemente corado.

- Eu gosto de pensar que dor é psicológica...se ela não viu o que eu estava fazendo e estava distraida, nem sentiu!- ele deu de ombros como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal de se pensar a respeito.

- Bem...obrigada!- sorri para ele, agradecida de verdade por não sentir mais dor e ele sorriu de volta. Aaai ai.

- Eu não gostaria de interromper os casal, mas eu estou cansado e com vontade de dormir.

Eu abaixei a cabeça morrendo de vergonha e James deu uma tossida leve para disfarçar.

- Padfoot, hoje é sexta-feira e você nunca dorme cedo de sexta.- Remus disse da sua cama, ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Mas hoje estou com sono e quero dormir.- Black se virou para mim e levantou os ombros em sinal de dúvida.- E então, qual vai ser?

O mirei espantada pela pressa dele e abri e fechei a boca diversas vezes, sem saber o que falar. E agora?

Olhei bem pelo quarto e não me veio mais nada na cabeça a não ser "bagunça, bagunça, bagunça, bagunça...".

Bem, só há uma solução para isso!

- Você vai dormir no chão!- eu disse.

Palavras tão simples e pequenas, mas que tiveram grande repercursão.

Black arregalou os olhos e começou a rir escandalosamente, como uma perua, para ser mais exata.

- Você está brincando, né?

- Não!- respondi séria

Ele parou de rir na hora e eu escutei um sorriso abafado nas minhas costas...certamente o James deve estar se segurando para não rir.

- Qual é, Lily?! A cama não é muito grande, mas cabe nós dois nela.

- Eu já disse que não vou compartilhar a cama com você, Black.

- Eu não vou fazer nada demais, ruiva! Pensa que eu sou o que?

- Um tarado galinha que já ficou com todas as meninas da escola e ainda teve que repetir mais algumas.

- Nem todas...você é uma excessão!- e ele soltou um sorriso cínico. Eu escutei James se remexer na cama atrás de mim.

- Eu e a Marlene, né?- eu disse cruzando os braços.

Black me encarou com uma certa raiva e meneou a cabeça, cerrando os olhos. Acho que eu exagerei.

- Black...

- Mooney!- ele virou as costas para mim quando eu o chamei e Remus abaixou o livro para nós.

- Sim?

- Tem como você conjurar uma cama?

- Creio que sim.

- Então faça esse favor para mim, certo? O quanto antes, porque estou com sono.

Remus deu de ombro e se levantou da própria cama, indo para perto da de Black. Eu voltei a olhar para o moreno, mas acho que eu abri a boca e falei coisa que não deveria.

- Black?- Ele se virou para mim com uma cara emburrada. Eu me aproximei dele e sussurrei.- Me desculpe, eu não queria falar aquilo, foi sem querer.

- Eu sei que você me detesta, mas não precisa sair por ai espalhando o que soube...eu não saio pelos corredores falando que você cai de amores pelo Prongs ali.

Eu me afastei dele e tossi ironicamente.

- Como assim você não faz isso? Quantas vezes você não dava a sua mãe mortinha, jurando que eu gosto dele?

James e Remus nos encararam curiosos. Oh, é melhor parar com o assunto, já que o principal dele está do meu lado.

- Eu dou a minha mãe mortinha até para o primeiro desconhecido que passar na rua.

É, eu havia me esquecido desse pequeno detalhe.

- Bem, não saiu lá aquelas coisas, né...mas acho que você sobrevive!- Escutei a voz de Remus e nos viramos para vermos uma cama meio estranha, mais parecida com uma maca de hospital. Não era lá aquelas coisas, mas para improviso e pro Black, aquilo estava ótimo. O próprio suspirou do meu lado e foi indo até lá. Ele sentou na cama, conferindo se era resistente e fofa.

- É, quebra o galho. Valeu, Mooney.

Eu não gosto muito dele, mas a gente sente uma certa "dó". Eu não gostaria de ter obrigado o Black a dormir fora da cama dele, mas é necessário. Imagine o que seria de mim se acabasse caindo em todos os ouvidos de Hogwarts que Lily Evans dormiu com Sirius Black. Por Mérlin, seria o desastre da história da ruiva que vos fala.

- Precisa fazer mais alguma coisa?- ele disse do meu lado, me tirando dos pensamentos.

- Não, creio que não.- disse um pouco avoada. Eu não estava muito a fim de dormir...todo aquele passeio pelos chãos da Torre tinha me deixado bem acordada e um pouco elétrica. A última coisa que eu quero fazer é dormir, mas tudo bem...vou deixar o Black ser feliz por hoje.

- Então me acompanhe, por favor. - disse ele soltando um bocejo logo depois.

Ele deitou na tal cama conjurada um pouco receoso e se cobriu. Eu sentei na cama dele e notei que é mais macia que a minha! Isso é injustiça, vou anotar mentalmente para pedir um colchão mais macio para o diretor.

A cama dele está totalmente grudada na minha, mas vou considerar o fato que a corda não está lá aquelas coisas de comprimento.

Deitei na cama dele e me cobri até a altura do peito e cruzei as mãos em cima da barriga, esperando o sono chegar e admirar o dorsel da cama. Escutei Remus virar a página do livro e um movimento brusco vindo da cama de Peter. Levantei um pouco a cabeça para ver o que acontecia com o maroto, mas ele continuava a sonhar.

- Isso é normal, não se preocupa!- escutei a voz de James e olhei para ele deitado na própria cama.

- Ok, né.- e me deitei de novo, sentindo meu coração acelerar de segundos em segundos. Eu realmente não sei o que acontece, mas sentia minhas bochechas esquentarem.

É, talvez seja o fato de eu estar dormindo no mesmo quarto de quatro marotos (detalhe importante: marotos!) e isso NUNCA ter acontecido.

Mais uma vez barulho de página sendo virada e o silêncio reina. Eu não vou conseguir dormir assim nunca! Não sei como o Black conseguiu, ele deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e já foi. Claro, ele está no conforto (bagunça?) do quarto dele e eu não. Tudo bem, não vou fazer com que isso estrague a minha noite, afinal.

Minha vó sempre disse que ficar fantasiando sobre coisas boas, me daria sono. E sempre quando eu não conseguia dormir, eu fazia isso...e sempre funcionou! Além de me fazer ter sonhos bons, eu acordava tão bem. Mas ultimamente anda difícil fazer isso...porque, eu confesso, essas divagações estavam longe de ser fantasias...elas andavam virando desejo mesmo de que acontecesse.

Ao invés de eu fantasiar sobre uma vida de artista, uma famosa cantora de rock (sim, isso é uma fantasia minha) e morando sozinha, com uma vida agitada e perfeita...eu andava fantasiando com...com..._ele_!

Sim, exatamente aquele ser que está duas camas daqui. Sabe? O de cabelos arrepiados, no momento molhados e com uma colônia de-li-ci-o-sa.

Caham.

Bem, ele mesmo. E as alucinações mudam para uma Lily agarrando aquele ser do nada em meio de uma sala de aula para até um pedido romântico, bem bobinho, nos jardins. E, eu admito, que enquanto penso, eu não acho ruim. O problema são os sonhos que vem com esses pensamentos. Nada de muito "ooh", mas isso acaba ficando tão repetitivo, que quando eu o vejo, ás vezes, eu imagino se algo daquilo que eu imaginei irá acontecer naquele momento. E isso acaba me deixando com raiva, porque nada acontece e porque eu fico pensando nessas coisas e ele era para ser o cara chato de tempos atrás, que eu fugia e nem tinha pensamentos desses tipos.

Todos me disseram uma vez: "O que um dia corre atrás de você, poderá ser o objeto de desejo amanhã". Praga? Talvez sim. Só sei que deu certo.

Não, não deu certo. São apenas pensamentos, porque você reparou o quanto ele pode ser legal, que, realmente, é bonito e tem um sorriso muito charmoso e é cheiroso...e você não tem namorado e nem gosta de qualquer pessoa para se manter em pensamentos nela. E tendo um James Potter atrás de você pode te deixar um pouco abalada por tudo isso acima.

Simples assim.

- Será que ela já dormiu?- escutei a voz de Remus bem longe e percebi que eu estava quase dormindo com esses pensamentos insanos. Viu como dá certo?

- Eu acho que sim.- escuto a voz de James agora. Vou fingir que estou dormindo, é melhor.

- Acho melhor apagar a luz, né?! Receber bem a nossa hóspede.- escutei duas risadas curtas vindo dos dois e agradecia Remus mentalmente...seria bem mais fácil com a luz apagada.

E assim ela se apagou. A escuridão era total, já que o céu estava caindo de tanta chuva e nem a Lua estava visivel.

- Mooney?- escutei James sussurrar. Isso fez com que eu abrisse o olho, já que estava tudo apagado, mas não vi nada por não ter me acostumado ainda com a escuridão.

- Hmm?

- Você acha que...olha, eu sei que o Padfoot é muito meu amigo, um irmão mesmo, mas...você acha que eu deveria me preocupar com esse castigo insano do diretor?

Hã?

- E por que você deveria se preocupar?

- Ah, você sab...- James parou de sussurrar ao ouvir barulho vindo da cama do Black. Eu prendi a respiração para ver se ele havia acordado e iria começar a falar também, mas ele apenas se virou na cama e voltou a dormir.- Você sabe...a fama que ele tem e como muita garota corre atrás dele e...

- Perai, você está preocupado com a Lily caindo nas cantadas do Padfoot?- Remus perguntou um pouco mais alto e parecia indignado.

- Fala baixo, Mooney.

- O que você disse é absurdo, Prongs. Ela não cai nem nas suas investidas para sair, sendo que você gosta dela...imagina nas do Padfoot, que nem existem e nem gosta dela.

- Bom, eu não sei...talvez a convivência.

- Você está dando mais importância para isso do que realmente tem, Prongs.

- Talvez.

- Ao invés de você ficar se preocupando, porque não aproveita que ela está mais perto? Digo, beem mais perto do que você poderia imaginar, porque está dormindo no nosso quarto...aproveitar isso para vocês ficarem mais íntimos e, quem sabe, você poder mostrar que gosta dela de verdade.

Senti meu coração pular no peito e parecia que eles ouviriam o pobre batendo ali. Era irreal demais estar ouvindo aquilo, James não gostava de mim "de verdade"...ele só queria sair comigo, não é?

Não é?

- Eu pensei nisso, claro e é isso o que eu vou fazer. Agora a pouco foi um progresso, eu acho...ela me deixou cuidar dos machucados dela.

- Se comparar com a época em que você nem podia aparecer na frente dela que ela já pirava, se ela deixou você tocar já é um ótimo passo.

- Bem, vejamos se amanhã eu poderei chegar perto de novo.

- Prongs, Prongs...eu tenho certeza que a Lily tem noção dos seus sentimentos.

Eu não sei porque, mas parecia muito que ele estava falando diretamente para mim.

- Eu ainda vou conversar sério com ela.- engoli em seco nessa hora. Não que aquilo fosse ruim, mas...conversar sério com James Potter? Sobre sentimentos? Mesmo eu não sabendo o que eu pensava/achava/sentia? Espero que isso não seja amanhã.

- Faça isso.

- Valeu, Mooney!

- Sempre fui o seu psicólogo sobre isso, já estou acostumado. Boa noite, Prongs.

- Boa noite, Mooney!

- Boa noite, Lils!

Meu coração gelou e eu fiquei mais estática do que antes, nem sequer respirava.

- Ela já está dormindo, Mooney.

- Sim, sim, eu imagino que sim.- escutei Remus falar sarcástico, mas acho que James não percebeu.

Depois desse, acho melhor ir dormir mesmo.

* * *

Senti uma claridade irritante chegar até os meus olhos e me revirei na cama, mas algo me impediu de fazer total gesto. Lembrei que tinha alguém amarrado comigo e fiquei de barriga para cima, ainda com os olhos fechados sabendo que quando eu abrisse, eles iriam doer por causa da claridade. Fiquei daquele jeito por muito tempo, ouvindo o vento que chacoalhava as árvores, me fazendo pensar que parara de chover e que ou todos ainda dormiam ou todos haviam descido...todos menos o Black. Há, ele não podia. 

Isso me diverte muito!

Resolvo abrir os olhos e fui me acostumando aos poucos, sentindo aquela dor forte nos olhos pelo baque de tanta luz. Levantei o tronco, esfregando os olhos para eles pararem de doer e eu poder enchergar.

E meus olhos nunca foram tão felizes na vida deles.

Digo...

Você acorda, sabendo que tem alguém amarrado com você (e eu acabo de perceber que ele deve estar no banheiro, porque a corda está aumentada e sumindo por baixo da porta do próprio), mas mesmo assim se conforma com a má sorte, abre os olhos e dá de cara com um...

...James Potter terminando de abotoar e fechar o ziper da sua calça?

Bem, meus amigos, eu não diria que isso é uma coisa muito comum.

Sério, eu fiquei chocada. Ele estava na cama da frente, meio de lado, colocando a samba canção para dentro da calça e, em seguida fechou o zíper e a abotou. E foi só nessa hora que eu reparei que faltava a camisa.

Abotoando-a lentamente...um por um...aquilo parecia sessão de tortura.

E foi nessa hora, em que ele se virou para sentar na cama...que deu de cara com a Lily Pervertida Evans, com cara de sono e vermelha de vergonha, o assistindo se vestir.

Ele olhou para os lados, ainda parado no meio do gesto "sentar na cama" e se pôs a me encarar e eu percebi que as bochechas dele começaram a corar.

- Err...desculpa?!- eu disse rouca e meio receosa. Por céus, acabei de ver James Potter se vestir, mesmo que não tenha sido tudo...isso é um pouco chocante.

- E-eu...você estava e eu...sai e vim vestir...e você ainda...há quanto tempo está acordada?- ele conseguiu soltar uma frase inteira, ficando um pouco mais corado e se sentando, enfim, na cama.

- Bem, eu vi um pouco da samba canção.- sorri meio sem graça, não sei pelo o que eu disse ou por lembrar que eu amo samba canção e ele usa.

- Eu pensei que você ainda estava dormindo, por isso que me troquei assim...desculpa.- ele abaixou a cabeça e xingou uma coisa não muito legal de se repetir.

- Sem problemas, já vi pior.

Ele levantou os olhos na minha direção e eu percebi que havia dito algo que não deveria ser dito.

- Como é?

- Não, não é isso o que você está pensando...você não é "ruim".- ele fez uma careta involuntária.- Digo, você é "bom"- Ai droga, só pioro.- Eu quero dizer que você tem...sei lá, um corpo legal...que eu não falei na intenção de que já vi coisas piores...mas que vi coisas piores.

- Hã?

- Eu quis dizer que Alice tinha um poster enorme de um jogador russo colado no nosso quarto e ele estava só de sunga, entendeu? "Vi coisas piores"!- fiz o gesto das aspas.

- Vocês tem um poster de um cara só de sunga no quarto de vocês?

- Não mais, porque a Alice não achou muito legal tê-lo e admirá-lo depois de começar a ter os rolos com o Frank.- dei de ombros.

- Você viu mais do que viu agora, era isso o que quis me dizer??

Huh, isso me fez parecer burra.

- Sim, exatamente isso...Olha, não dá para a gente trocar de assunto?

- Eu agradeceria.- ele disse ainda desconcertado e abaixou, pegando o tênis e se concentrando mais do que uma pessoa normal faz para amarrar um simples tênis.

Um barulho se fez vindo do banheiro e me deparei com Sirius Black vestido (pelo menos um) e cantarolando.

- Finalmente você acordou!- ele disse se sentando na cama conjurada pelo Remus.

- Se você me disser que vocês acordam cedo por livre e espontânea vontade, eu serei obrigada a rir da sua cara.

- Normamente, em dias de treino de Quadribol, acordamos mais cedo.

- TREINO!

Os dois morenos deram um singelo pulo de susto ao ouvirem meu grito. Como eu pude me esquecer desse grande detalhe? Treino! Vassouras! Black batedor!

Eu não vou sobreviver!

- Isso é uma idéia para se discutir. Como você vai fazer, Lily?- James me perguntou terminando de dar o último nó no tênis e se levantando, me encarando. Oh, quando ele faz essa cara de sério...

- Eu gostaria muito de não ter que me aventurar por uma vassoura. Mas como vou fazer com essa corda?- perguntei entrando no meu estado de histeria. Por Mérlin, queriam a minha caveira.

- Prometo que vou voar devagar.

Ok. Deixei essa frase no ar, porque eu realmente não acreditei nem um pouco nela. Foi então que decidi que ficar de pijama não seria uma boa idéia e me joguei na cama de novo, puxando um pouco o Black junto, já que a corda voltara ao normal de novo. Talvez, se eu ficasse ali o dia inteiro, impediria o treino de acontecer.

- Por que não colocam um batedor reserva?

- Você está maluca? Um reserva vai treinar para EU jogar no dia e não estar treinado? Se bem que eu sou tão bom que não preciso de treino.

Olhei involuntariamente para James e o vi revirando os olhos, assim como eu. A porta do dormitório se abriu e vi uma Alice entrando no quarto, meio receosa, meio assustada (com certeza por causa da bagunça) e com uma muda de roupa nos braços.

- Bom dia, amiga. Ainda bem que está viva! Bom dia, meninos!

- Bom dia, Alice!- James respondeu juntamente comigo.

- O que quis dizer com o "ainda bem que está viva"? Você acha que eu mataria a sua amiga ou coisa parecida?

- Não, Sirius, foi só uma brincadeira com ela por ter que dormir no quarto "dos marotos". Bem, amiga, eu imaginei que você não tivesse trazido roupa, então tomei a liberdade que você não me deu e peguei uma roupa para você e uma toalha, pois eu também imaginei que não teria uma toalha em boas condições para você usar por aqui. - Alice disse olhando em volta.

- Muito obrigada, você adivinhou meus pensamentos.

Peguei a roupa e a toalha das mãos da Alice e fui para o banheiro. Um banheiro com estilo do quarto, bem bagunçado: toalhas estendidas de qualquer jeito (apenas uma estava devidamente estendida. Remus, talvez!), o espelho ainda embaçado pelo banho do Black, loções de barba e colônias pela pia. Se você não pode com eles, junto-se a eles.

Antes de entrar no chuveiro, enchi a porta do banheiro com feitiços de todos os tipos, impedindo a passagem de qualquer ser que tentasse entrar ali ou espiar pela fechadura. Eu tinha que me prevenir, marotos são casos sérios.

Liguei o chuveiro e também reparei que a ducha era bem melhor. Isso é injustiça das grandes. Já não basta terem os colchões mais macios, agora a ducha é melhor? Por que Dumbledore dá mais privilégios para os garotos?

Fiquei um bom tempo ali embaixo, aquele chuveiro era divino. Olhei para os frascos de shampoos e as leitoras do jornal de fofoca da escola iriam adorar saber a quantidade de diversoso shampoos que tinha ali. Fui cheirando um por um, procurando um com cheiro bom e no terceiro frasco senti o cheiro do cabelo de James. Seria aquele mesmo!

E eu não escolhi, porque eu gosto dele ou porque eu iria ficar cheirando o meu cabelo toda hora ou coisa do tipo. Só escolhi por ter um cheiro muito bom.

Ora essa.

Depois de uns bons vinte minutos, eu resolvi sair. Procurei pelo banheiro na esperança de encontrar algum creme para pele, mas depois de não achar, pensei que seria exagero demais procurar por isso no banheiro de garotos. Vesti a jeans, a blusa e o sobretudo que a Alice me levara e fui para o quarto.

Não foi surpresa alguma encontrar o Black na sua cama, olhando para o nada e James no outro extremo do quarto, na sua própria cama, lendo uma revista de Quadribol. Parecem duas crianças com essa briguinha.

- Vocês não poderiam, sei lá, adiar esse treino?- perguntei me fazendo presente enquanto esfregava a toalha pelos cabelos.

- Não queira fazer esse castigo estragar nossos planos, Evans. Você vai no treino e ponto final.

Cruzes! A educação dele foi embora pelo ralo.

- Ok, Black, então vamos logo antes que eu exploda você.

Saímos do quarto deles e descemos até o Salão Comunal, na esperança de encontrar Remus ou Alice para me acompanhar (mesmo estando acompanhada) durante o café da manhã, mas só havia alguns alunos primeiranistas conversando perto da lareira. Quando passamos, percebi que eles abafaram risadinhas.

- O que é? Tem alguém vestido de palhaço aqui, tem?- eu disse furiosa indo até eles.

As pobres crianças arregalaram os olhos e fecharam o sorriso na mesma hora. Não pensava que eu podia ser tão assustadora ao ponto de deixar alguém com medo. Eu não costumo ter esse tipo de atitude, mas eu estou muito nervosa no momento.

- Na-na-não!

- Ótimo!

Virei e puxei Black até um James surpreso e fomos todos tomar nosso delicioso café da manhã.

* * *

- Eu não estou brincando, eu vou cair!- eu repeti pela milésima vez, sentada na vassoura, enquanto o Black me dava instruções e o resto do time estava sentado no gramado do campo esperando a gente. 

- Você não vai cair se prestar atenção nas minhas dicas e parar de olhar para o James!

- Eu não estou olhando para ele, imbecil. E eu vou cair.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, bem fundo mesmo.

- Olha aqui, é só você não soltar da minha cintura e manter os pés nessas duas alças extras que eu coloquei...não tem nenhuma dificuldade nisso.

- Mas há a gravidade, as curvas, o seu bastão para bater em mim, o vento, o frio, a neve...

- Cala a boca, fica sentada na vassoura e apenas se segure.

Depois dessa, eu nem consegui responder, apenas continuei onde estava enquanto ele se sentava na minha frente, tirando o bastão debaixo do braço e o empunhando. Fez sinal de 'ok' para o restante e todos se levantaram e começando a voar, ficando em suas posições.

- Eu vou voar agora, se segura.

Ele deu um leve empurrão com o pé e eu senti que dei uma leve escorregada para o lado, mas me segurei firme na cintura dele. Não olhei para baixo e apenas encarava as costas dele.

- Ok, time! Vamos fazer o mesmo esquema do jogo do ano passado contra a Lufa-Lufa, vocês lembram?

Um coro de 'sim' se fez presente pelo silencioso campo. Eu ergui a cabeça, me levantando um pouco da vassoura para poder ver o James falando com todos, no meio da roda formada pelas vassouras há uns dez metros do chão... adoro ver homens com esse instinto de liderança. Caramba, estava muito alto.

- Então vamos começar.

De repente, eu me vi sendo arremessada de volta na vassoura pelo baque de Sirius Black ter começado a voar de repente e tão rápido, quase não consegui me segurar nele.

- Mais devagar, por favor.

- Se eu for mais devagar, a gente pára. Estou indo o mais devagar que eu consigo.

Isso é ir devagar? Ok, eu estou ferrada.

- Sirius, aquela seqüência de balaços?- Noah McCalister, outro batedor do time, perguntou.

- Certo. Você na ponta direita?

- Sim.

Black fez uma curva muita fechada para o meu gosto e nos pôs ao lado direito dos aros, enquanto eu via o tal Noah indo para os outros aros, mas do lado esquerdo. Reparei que James estava no meio do campo, um pouco mais acima dos artilheiros disputando a goles e segurava os balaços.

- No três!- ele berrou para Black e Noah ouvirem.- Um...Dois...TRÊS!

E jogou os balaços, fazendo aquelas bolas malucas e assassinas voarem a torto e a direito pelo campo.

Black deu uma guinada na vassoura e começou a voar tão rápido que eu mal via mais nada além de borrões por toda a parte. Pelo barulho que se seguiu, ele bateu em um dos balaços e fez uma curva para a esquerda muito de repente, fazendo eu me sentir dançar pela vassoura. Agora eu não segurava a cintura dele, eu me agarrava. Até senti que as minhas unhas, involuntariamente, se pregaram nele. Ele rebateu o balaço novamente e eu só constatei que não estava constatando nada. Eu nem sabia em que parte do campo eu estava.

- Você ´tá legal ai?- escutei a voz dele abafada pelo vento cortante que passava por nós.

- Eu acho que sim. Eu ´tô viva ainda?

Escutei que ele riu e depois, sem aviso, ele mergulhou, me fazendo imaginar que estávamos MUITO alto. Parecia que a minha alma havia ficado onde estávamos segundos atrás...estava totalmente congelada e não era por causa do frio. Eu não evitei berrar!

Senti que a vassoura se inclinou e parou depois. Abri os olhos e vi que Black estava virado para mim, com uma cara de assustado e com uma das mãos na orelha direita.

- O que foi?- ele perguntou.

- Você está fazendo terrorismo comigo, disse que ia devagar...E ESTÁ VOANDO COMO UM LOUCO!

- Pelo amor de Mérlin, pare de berrar!

- Então pare de fazer essas coisas comigo na vassoura.

- Eu estou _treinando_, caso não tenha percebido. Já viu um jogo de Quadribol em camêra lenta?

- Não, mas gostaria muito que você me mostrasse!

Senti um ventinho passar e notei que não era natural...um balaço quase me acertou em cheio.

- Não fica parado, senão eu vou levar um balaço na cabeça.

- Ok, você quem pediu.- ele sorriu maldoso e eu me arrependi no mesmo instante.

Deu outra guinada na vassoura e começou 'rasgar' o campo em alta velocidade, fazendo pensar que ficaria careca pelo vento forte que quase me carregava da vassoura e arrancava meus cabelos.

Foi ai que a burrada começou: ele pareceu se esquecer completamente do treino e começou a fazer 'zig-zag' com a vassoura ainda em alta velocidade. Sentia que estava escapando da vassoura e me segurei mais ainda nele.

- Pára!- eu disse, mas mal saiu um gemido.

Senti a minha barriga gelar ao ver a altura em que estávamos e percebi que eu não conseguiria me segurar por muito mais tempo, mas a minha voz não saia para mandá-lo parar. Então tive a idéia mais estúpida da minha vida: me desgrudei dele e dei murros em suas costas, demonstrando o meu desespero. Juntando o fato de ter me desgrudado e a velocidade em que estávamos, apenas uma coisa poderia acontecer. E aconteceu!

Não senti mais a vassoura que eu deveria estar sentada e, em um movimento rápido, olhei para cima, vendo Black tentando se segurar na vassoura em milésimos de segundos, mas o peso havia sido muito e eu acabei trazendo-o para baixo também.

O vento da queda de mais de vinte metros não era o problema...eu estava mais interessada em prestar atenção no filme de toda a minha vida que passava pela minha cabeça naquele instante e que devia estar passando pela de Black também. Quando eu pensava na vez em que rolei com Petúnia pela escada enquanto nos socávamos, eu senti que parei de cair com uma puxada muito forte no braço, mas voava para frente.

Havia criado asas?

Quando olhei para o lado, vi Black pendurado pelo punho, assim como eu, na vassoura de James. A corda do castigo havia nos salvado...ou melhor...James nos salvou nos pendurando na sua vassoura. Ele estava com uma cara séria e voava devagar, sem nem olhar para qualquer um dos macacos pendurados na sua vassoura. Virei meu olhar para Black e ele parecia arrependido. Tarde demais.

Chegando ao chão, notei que o meu punho estava doendo muito e que estava inchado. Provavelmente deve ter quebrado quando a corda se chocou com a vassoura de James.

- O que você tem nessa sua cabeça?- ele disse nervoso, mas falava baixo.

- Ei, calma, eu só estava brincando.

- Mas essa sua brincadeira estúpida quase tirou a vida de vocês dois!- James disse jogando a vassoura que ele tanto ama no chão.- Você tem o dom de fazer brincadeiras desse tipo, não bastou fazer apenas com o Ranhoso, teve que fazer com a Lily também.

- Eu não tive a intenção de machucá-la, cara! Ela está bem, não vê?

- Eu quebrei meu punho!- disse ainda verificando aquele roxo que formava e morrendo de dor. Senti os meus olhos marejarem. Os outros jogadores desceram até nós e ficaram nos assistindo.

- A Madame Pomfrey vai dar uma jeito nisso, Lily, não precisa chorar.- James disse limpando uma lágrima que escorreu pelo meu rosto e se virou para o time.- Eu vou levar a Lily na enfermaria e já volto, podem continuar a treinar.

- Não precisa levá-la, caso tenha se esquecido, eu estou amarrado com ela.

- É capaz dela não chegar viva se for só com você.

James segurou na minha outra mão e me puxou delicadamente para segui-lo. Pareciamos três crianças brincando, cada um segurando o outro, mesmo que Black e eu estívéssemos assim por causa de uma corda. E assim fomos até a enfermaria: James me puxando e eu puxando Black automaticamente.

- O que aconteceu com o seu braço, querida?- ela é tão exagerada. Ok, meu braço estava doendo muuuito, mas não precisava arregalar aqueles olhos só porque ele está duas vezes maior e totalmente roxo.

- Um acidente com Quadribol.- Black respondeu e os olhos arregalados dela se viraram para a corda.

- Bem, solta a senhorita para ela se deitar.

- Acho que não será possível.

- E por que não, Senhor Black?

- Porque isso é um castigo e a corda não se solta.

Ela se virou para mim, como se quisesse que eu disesse "ele está maluco, claro que vai me soltar", mas eu apenas dei de ombros como que pesando pelo desastre da minha vida.

- Essa escola está ficando pirada a cada ano que passa. No meu tempo não era assim.

- No seu tempo, um Filch cheio de espinha na cara e mais feio do que de costume deveria te prender com correntes de ponta cabeça nas masmorras.

- Você me chamou de velha, Black?

- Por que? Por causa do "Filch cheio de espinha na cara"?

- Obviamente! Quantos anos você acha que ele tem agora?

- Ah...mais ou menos uns 60.

- BLACK!

Ele ficou quieto. E eu achei uma boa idéia mesmo. Ela se virou para mim e me levou até a cama.

- Sente-se ai, vou fazer uma poção para você.

Ela sumiu de vista e James se aproximou.

- A gente deveria ter colocado um batedor reserva mesmo.- disse mais para si do que para outra pessoa.

- Eu sou o batedor, eu decido isso!- Black disse. Notei que o tom dele se alterou, James apenas virou para ele, dizendo com a maior calma do mundo.

- Eu sou o capitão do time, então eu decido quem treina e quem joga.

- Ótimo! No próximo treino, peça para o reserva entrar no meu lugar.

Black se virou e ia indo embora, mas a corda impediu, fazendo uma dor terrivel pulsar.

- Não posso nem ter a minha saída triunfal. Teria mais impacto.

James revirou os olhos e continuou com a sua calma. Se virou para mim e encarou meu punho. É hora de eu fazer um pouco de drama.

- Ai!- disse baixinho, mas em tom suficiente para ele me ouvir. Se aproximou da cama e passou os dedos de leve pelo meu pobre punho quebrado.

- Isso daqui ´tá muito feio, deve estar doendo muito.

- E está.

- Você vai ficar legal daqui a pouco. Essa enfermeira é maluca, mas sabe o que faz.

- Eu só quero que a dor pare.- falei um pouco manhosa e vi que os olhos dele brilharam.

- Eu vou lá apressá-la, ok?

E ele saiu apressado em direção do escritório da enfermeira. Sorri internamente. Eu não quero usá-lo e nem nada, mas é tão bom saber que alguém se preocupa com você...

- Tsc tsc tsc tsc.

Virei para o meu lado e vi Black cruzando os braços, sorrindo.

- O que foi?

- E Lily Evans entra em ação!

- Eu apenas estou com muita dor e ele é legal o suficiente para se preocupar, diferente de você que fez a burrada e ficou todo bravinho, sem nem se desculpar.

Ele descruzou os braços e aquela expressão rude desapareceu. Não sei se ele ia pedir desculpa, mas o que for, James o impediu.

- Ela já está terminando, Lils.

- Obrigada, James. Pode voltar para o treino, devem estar esperando pelo capitão.

Ele olhou para mim, depois se virou para o Black, depois para mim de novo.

- Bem, eu acho que nada vai acontecer...só se te jogarem da janela.

- E isso não vai acontecer, porque se fizerem isso, a pessoa vai junto.- disse levantando a corda, já que não dava para levantar a mão.

- E vocês parem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui, ok?- Black, todo nervosinho de novo, disse cruzando os braços.- Para que iria jogar a Evans da janela?

- Você a derrubou da vassoura, não? Sem necessidade.- James disse diretamente para ele, coisa difícil de acontecer durante esse tempo. Mas ele não deixou que Black respondesse.- Tchau, Lily, até mais tarde...e se cuida.

Deu uma última olhada para o Black e saiu da Ala.

- O que ele pensa de mim? Por que mataria você? Se eu te matasse, ai é que ele nunca falaria comigo mesmo.- Black se sentou na minha cama e fez uma careta de dar dó.

- Por que você não tenta conversar com ele?

- Você viu que eu tentei, mas ele pensa que eu sou o culpado de estar com uma corda amarrada com a garota dele.

- Eu não sou a garota dele, Black.

- Mas a tratamos como se fosse. Eu nunca dei em cima de você, porque ele gosta de você...e isso iria contra as regras marotas.

Senti que as minhas bochechas começavam a esquentar. Era tão estranho ouvir deles que James gostava de mim...que eu chegava a acreditar.

- Não que eu fosse dar em cima de você se ele não gostasse...você não é lá essas coisas, sabe?

- Olha só quem diz!

Me senti ultrajada depois dessa confissão e nem olhei mais para ele até a Madame Pomfrey chegar com o meu remédio e curar meu lindo punho.

Voltamos para o campo, segundo ele, para ver como o reserva estava indo e, como eu não tinha muita coisa para fazer, fui junto. Como se desse para eu não ir.

E como se eu fosse reclamar de ir ver o James.

- Por Merlin, esse cara joga como a minha vó. Como eles vão querer ganhar com um batedor desse jeito?

- Batedor tem alguma função muito importante além de mandar balaços nos outros? Porque, sinceramente, eu acho que quem mais faz em jogo de Quadribol são os artilheiros e o apanhador: uns fazem gols e o outro apanha o Pomo. Se tirarem um batedor, acho que nem faz diferença em um...

- Você tem problema nessa sua cabeça ruiva? Como ousa dizer que batedor não faz nada?

- Eu não disse que não fazem, disse apenas que rebatem os balaços para lá e para cá e mais nada.

- Como você acha que os artilheiros conseguem chegar até os gols e os artilheiros rivais ficam sem dentes? Como o apanhador rival sai com um braço quebrado quando está quase pegando o pomo? Como os outros batedores saem desmaiados? Como? Como? Acha que é só habilidade na vassoura?

- Céus, como você é violento. Só pensa em como levá-los para a Ala Hospitalar.

- Não, eu só penso em como deixar o time livre para fazer o que eles tem que fazer...se não fosse por nós, batedores, os jogos seriam uma pura chatice, sem emoção e uma bagunça.

- E bla bla bla...isso não muda a minha opinião.

- Eu imaginava que se a sua cabeça não serve para entender uma coisa tão simples como Transfiguração, não entenderia uma mais simples ainda que é o Quadribol.

Eu senti um aperto no punho e vi mais dois centimetros irem embora. Ele não consegue se controlar, assim vai ficar difícil.

- Dá para você calar essa sua boca um instante? Segura a lingua, porque eu não quero grudar mais em você.

- Brigando mais uma vez?

Remus se aproximou e sentou do meu lado.

- Essa seu amigo não se controla. Quando essa corda se soltar, eu vou fazer questão de falar para o diretor decretar que Sirius Black não pode se aproximar mais de Lily Evans.

- Mas o que eu estou fazendo, raios?

Me virei para ele sentindo o ódio borbulhar em cada parte do meu corpo. Como alguém poderia ser tão cara de pau? Me virei para Remus novamente e cruzei os braços.

- O seu amigo me derrubou de mais de vinte metros em menos de duas horas atrás e quebrou o meu punho.

- Você fez isso, Padfoot?- Remus perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- Poxa, não foi por querer.

- O Prongs está sabendo disso?

- Foi ele que nos salvou, porque quando ela diz que caiu de mais de vinte metros, significa que o Sirius aqui caiu junto, ok? Não cometam injustiça.

- Grr, seu cara de pau!

Senti o aperto no meu braço e mais centimetros foram embora.

- Depois fala que EU não me controlo.

Remus começou a rir como um desesperado, fazendo Black e eu ficarmos com cara de bobocas. Nos entreolhamos e Black deu de ombros, mostrando que não tinha idéia do que acontecia.

- Você quer parar com isso?- ele disse quando percebemoss que Remus não iria parar de rir tão cedo.

- Eu nunca pensei que presenciaria uma coisa dessas, sabem? Sirius...Lily...amarrados e tudo mais. E vocês se repudiam e ficam com essa frescura de um não gostar do outro e...

- Pára tudo. Eu nunca disse que não gostava dela.

- Mas me trata como tal.- falei sem conseguir me segurar.

- Só há um único problema entre vocês!- Remus profetizou

- Um? Eu vejo vários!- Black disse rindo descrente

- Não apenas um. E ele tem nome, sobrenome e cabelos bagunçados!

Automaticamente, olhamos para cima e encontramos James voando rapidamente atrás do pomo e ficamos assim por alguns segundos, tentando assimilar o que Remus dissera.

- Eu não entendi.- Black disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.- O que ele tem haver?

- Tudo!

- Ah, qual é, Mooney.

- Você diz não gostar da Lily pelo fato da própria ter "enfeitiçado" o seu melhor amigo e ter gerado uma mudança no comportamento dele. Sem contar o fato de que você detesta quando o vê daquele jeito deprimido quando eles brigam ou quando ele leva um fora dela.

- Eu...- Remus se virou para mim e cortou a resposta do moreno.

- E você, Lily, diz não gostar do Sirius, porque sabe que o James com você é uma coisa e quando ele se junta com o Sirius, vira outra. Mas você sabe que não é falta de persanalidade do James e sim a influência diferenciada que você dois...- ele apontou para nós.- ...geram nele! Você traz a tona um James apaixonado, um James que faz loucuras por você. O Sirius traz a tona o James Maroto, o James amalucado.

Eu confesso que fiquei sem respostas. Sério! Se eu pensasse bem, até acharia um pouco de verdade nas palavras dele, mas James fazendo loucuras por mim? Isso eu nunca vi.

- Por que você tem essa mania idiota?- Black perguntou cortando meus pensamentos.

- Que mania?

- Essa de dar uma de Dumbledore e ficar tentando achar resposta para tudo.

- Eu estou comentando algo que está bem na cara, ok? E não preciso "dar uma de Dumbledore" para perceber isso. E vou mais além...eu garanto que se não existisse James Potter, vocês estariam até saindo.

- O QUÊ?- não deu para evitar o grito, só não imaginava que Black gritasse junto. Pelo menos concordamos em algumas coisas, pois eu não sairia com ele NUNCA!

- Vocês são uns dos mais populares (contando com James, porque ele existe) da escola e encabeçam essas listas idiotas sobre beleza. Dúvido que vocês nunca repararam na beleza um do outro...sem me levar a mal com esse comentário, Padfoot, pois estou apenas dizendo que você não é feio, porque é a opinião de todas as garotas.

- O Black disse a poucos minutos atrás que eu não sou lá aquelas coisas.

- Ele sabe a mentira que disse. Você é uma das mais bonitas da escola, Lily, e ninguém pode dizer o contrário.

Virei para o Black e mostrei a lingua para ele. Pelo menos alguém me achava bonita.

- Obrigada pelo elogio, Remus. Mas discordo na parte em que se não existisse James, nós estaríamos saindo.

- Eu discordo de você!

- E eu discordo da sua discordância por eu discordar.

- Tenho certeza quase absoluta que vocês iriam sair.

- E eu tenho a certeza que não.

Travamos uma guerra por olhar durante um tempo. Até que ele desviou os olhos para um Black pensativo e sorriu ao estilo "Quer apostar?"

- Por que esse silêncio? Pensei que negaria a minha informação até o dia da sua morte

- Nada, nada.- ele respondeu vagamente.

Remus deu de ombros e se focou no time que se reunia no meio do campo.

- Encontro vocês mais tarde.- ele disse se levantando sem tirar os olhos de umas das artilheiras do time que ia voltando para o castelo sozinha. Eu fiquei apenas no aguardo de ir embora e tentar convencer alguém para me emprestar o relatório sobre Animagia. Quando tive aquela sensação de que alguém me olhava e olhei para o lado, dando de cara com aquelas olhos azuis sinistros do Black.

- O que foi?

- Se você não fosse tão chata e não existisse James, eu sairia com você!

Arregalei os olhos e fiquei o encarando. Que raios de afirmação era aquela? Eu deveria me sentir honrada com aquilo?

- Mas você é chata e o James existe!

- E você acha que eu iria querer sair com você sendo mais chato do que eu?

- Se o Remus estiver certo, eu acho que não seria chata comigo e nem eu com você!- disse ele pensativo.

- Mas você disse que eu não sou lá aquelas coisas e você não sai com as feias, pelo o que já consegui perceber.

- Você não pe feia, Lily, e sabe muito bem disso. Só falei aquilo para te irritar

- Bem...- eu resmunguei, muito sem graça pelo suposto elogio.- ...tenho lá minhas qualidades.

- Lily?- uma voz interrompeu a conversa. Olhei para frente e me deparei com o Sr. Qualidade...ou melhor, com o Sr. Lindo Mesmo Depois do Treino...ou melhor dizendo...só o James.- Como está o seu punho?

- Bem! A Madame Pomfrey deu um jeito e ficou ótimo.

- Ok! Então eu espero que fique entendido para certas pessoas que até esse castigo idiota acabar, ele não treina!

- Entendido, Sr. Capitão- Black disse entediado.

- Até mais tarde, Lily!- e aquele moreno suado e com um sorriso lindo me mandou uma piscada. Oohhh.

- Vocês dois são os piores, sabia? Fica um babando no outro e nunca ficam juntos.

- Ah, não enche!- disse me levantando, o fazendo levantar também e seguimos para o Castelo, já que estava escurecendo e não se tinha mais nada para ver ali. Não falamos nada pelo caminho, apenas cumprimentávamos os conhecidos que passavam.

- Alice, minha querida e amada amiga...você já fez o relatório de Animagia?- perguntei assim que cheguei no salão comunal e a avistei com o Frank.

- Ainda não, talvez amanhã eu faça.- ela respondeu dando um beijo no namorado e deixando claro que não iria largá-lo para fazer nada.

Avistei o Remus do outro lado da sala e fui correndo quando percebi que ele fazia lição;

- Animagia?- eu perguntei por cima dos ombros dele.

- Poções!- ele respondeu se virando para mim.

- Santo Mérlin, ninguém vai fazer o relatório não?- resmunguei para o vento.

- É impressão minha ou você quer copiar de alguém?- Black perguntou

- Quero apenas conferir, ver se ficou igual ao meu.

- Quem você quer enganar? Você nem fez ainda.

- Quem disse que eu não fiz?

- Estou grudado com você, se lembra?

Ok, isso é verdade. Já estou vendo a minha nota negativa em Transfiguração.

- Você também não fez.- disse em um tom um tanto quanto infantil.

- Ah, isso eu faço em dez minutos. Posso até fazer na terça de manhã.- e ele sorriu orgulhoso.

- E como você sabe tanto sobre Animagia?

- Não me faça perguntas complicadas, que eu não minto para você.

Hmm...tem alguma coisa ai. Mas isso não importa e sim o fato de que eu não faço o relatório em dez minutos nem em sonhos.

- Agora para de se lamentar e vamos dar uma volta, porque tenho coisas para resolver.

Só espero que ele não me leve para dar o fora emalguma garota sofredora que caiu na lábia dele, pois eu não aguento ver gente chorando.. Fomos andando pelos corredores e eu percebi que já tinhamos feito aquele caminho antes.

- Por um acaso você vai ir vigiar a Lene de novo?

Ele não me respondeu e continuou a andar como se eu nem estivesse ali. Pouco tempo depois, percebi que a minha resposta era afirmativa, pois paramos em frente da mesma sala de antes. E do lado da mesma armadura também. E ficamos encarando a porta...e devo dizer que uma porta perde o interesse depois de dez minutos.

- Você não pensou que hoje é Sábado e ela pode não ter aulas de reforço?

- Ela está aí...eu sei que está.

- Como sabe?

- Ela não estava na torre.

- Deeeer, ela pode estar no quarto ou jantando, coisa que deveríamos estar fazendo também.

- Ela está aíííí!- e ele apontou impaciente para a porta.

- Ok, ok...quando perdermos o jantar e ninguém sair, você cai na real.

Mal terminei de falar, a tal porta se abriu e a Lene saiu, junto com o maravilhoso e gatíssimo Bones. Ouvi Black resmungar.

- Me desculpe pelo reforço de fim de semana, Edgar.

- Não se preocupe, Lene, estou às ordens até nas férias, se você precisar.

Notei um brilho surgir no olhar dela e percebi que Bones deu um passo para a frente, os deixando mais próximos. É isso ai, Lene. Vai, garota!

- Obrigada!- ela disse baixinho e eles se aproximaram mais. Senti algo se mexer do meu lado e lembrei que o Black estava ali também.

- Filho da...- mas ele não terminou o seu lamento, pois a Lene teve a iniciativa e lascou um beijo no Bones. Sério, daqueles beijos que te deixam com vontade.

Depois disso, foi tudo muito rápido: fui puxada com muita força pelo meu ainda frágil punho e, de repente, já estava chegando no Salão Principal. Black tinha uma expressão de que mataria o primeiro que visse (que ele não olhasse para o lado, por favor) que dava até medo. Chegando no Salão já quase lotado e sentamos junto com James, Remus e Peter. Black pegou o prato e começou a jogar o purê, o frango, as batatas...fazendo respingar tudo em mim...como se eu já quisesse estar ali ao invés de estar saindo em um amasso com Edgar Bones.

- O cachorro perdeu o osso!- escutei James comentar depois de ficar assistindo a cena do assassinato deprimente da comida do Black como tantos outros alunos em volta.

- O que aconteceu?- Remus perguntou

- NADA!- ele respondeu grosseiramente.

- Perdeu o osso, Mooney.- James repetiu. Black largou os talheres no prato e se virou para ele.

- Você quer calar essa sua boca um instante? Se não quer falar comigo, então não fale em situação nenhuma. Ninguém tem perguntou nada.

Eu pensei que o James fosse levantar e os dois sairiam rolando no meio da mesa e jogando comida para todos os lados e se esbofetando, mas James riu. RIU!

- Perdeu o osso!

- Pára de falar isso, Potter!

- Eu te conheço, Black, e conheço o suficiente para saber que aconteceu exatamente isso.

O moreno do meu lado se levantou e fez menção de ir embora, mas eu continuei sentada, o encarando, pasma.

- Vamos!- ele disse bravo. Aquele tom seria o suficiente para me levantar e correr para onde ele quisesse, mas...

- Eu não comi e estou com muita fome.- eu disse olhando para o meu prato cheio.

- A gente resolve isso fácil.- e ele veio até mim e pegou o meu prato.- Agora vamos, você come lá em cima. OU quer um suco também?

Fiquei com medo dele me atacar se eu demorasse mais e me levantei de uma vez, pegando o copo cheio do Remus e saímos do Salão com o meu jantar quase caindo do prato pela fúria do Black. Chegamos no quarto e ele me entregou a minha comida delicadamente, muito delicadamente para quem estava furioso, mas foi nessa hora que eu notei que ele estava triste.

Me sentei na cama e comecei a comer, olhando para ele de vez em quando, sentado na cama que Remus conjurou e olhando para o nada. Aquele silêncio estava me matando e vê-lo daquele jeito era horrível, mesmo se tratando dele.

- Sabe, eu acho que nunca veria uma cena dessas.- eu comentei.

- Que cena?- ele perguntou se se virar ou mexer um músculo.

- Sirius Black chateado por causa de uma garota. Em suma, apaixonado.

Ele se virou rápido e aquele olhar triste foi substituído por um de raiva.

- Eu não estou apaixonado.

- Mas parece.

- E se eu estivesse, isso não seria da sua conta.

Ui!

- Eu, hein...seu grosso. Me desculpe por querer ajudar.

Terminei meu jantar e cruzei os braços, já ficando nervosa por só levar patada enquanto sentia dó desse trasgo.

Passados alguns minutos assim, ele pegou a mochila, um pergaminho e tinta e pena e se recostou na parede.

- Eu vou fazer meu relatório e você, depois, sei lá, copia do meu se quiser.- ele disse com um tom incrivelmente parecendo com de arrependimento.

- Ok.- eu respondi seca, segurando a vontade de pular de alegria por ter o relatório à caminho.

- E se quiser, também, pode falar que eu copiei de você, caso a Mcgonagall desconfiar. Uma nota para mim não faz diferença em Transfiguração, mas para você sim.

Eu comecei a rir daquele comentário e ele me olhou confuso.

- Me admira o seu esforço para não dizer um simples "desculpa" para mim. Seria melhor, mais educado e talvez a corda aumentasse ou se rompia.

Ele apenas deu de ombros, me fazendo perceber que voltava a ficar chateado de novo.

- Seu orgulho fala mais alto.- eu disse, por fim, me ajeitando na cama.

Segundos depois, a porta do quarto se abriu e entraram Remus e James, ambos com pratos nas mãos.

- Pads, eu trouxe comida para você, já que não colocou nada na boca aquela hora.- Remus entregou um prato que foi aceito de muita boa vontade. James se sentou na cama onde eu estava e me entregou o outro prato, com um pedaço de torta de morango que parecia estar delicioso.

- Achei que gostaria de sobremesa.- meus olhos devem ter brilhado de emoção.

- E acertou na torta.- eu sorri sem graça e mandei ver no morango.

- Trouxe sobremesa para mim também, Remusinho?- Black perguntou piscando os olhos repetidas vezes.

- Ai você está pedindo demais da pessoa errada.

Os marotos recém chegados se acomodaram no quarto e começaram a se ocupar. Quando eles sumiam, eu não imaginava que eles tinham costume de ficar no quarto desse jeito, apenas lendo ou conversando. Para mim, toda hora eles estariam fora da torre, quase matando sonserinos, se agarrando com alguém ou fazendo coisas ilegais. Ou talvez eu esteja empacando tudo isso.

Vagando pelos meus pensamentos, nem vi quando Black terminou de comer e foi para o banheiro. Só reparei quando duas pessoas pularam na cama de repente.

- O que a Mckinnon fez dessa vez?- James perguntou

- Vocês a viram com outro?- foi a vez do Remus quando eu mal abri a boca para responder.

- Foi com o Bones, não foi? Ficamos sabendo que ele daria aulas particulares para ela.- James disse de novo.

- Ei!- eu falei quando Remus iria se pronunciar de novo.- Se vocês sabem, por que perguntam?

- Nós não sabemos, apenas cogitamos a idéia.- James disse.

- E pelo visto foi isso mesmo.- Remus murmurou pensativo.

- Pensei que só eu soubesse dessa "coisa" dele com ela.

- Ah não. Sempre foi do nosso conhecimento isso...mas ele não sabe que sabemos que ele cai por ela.

- E sabemos outra coisa também: amanhã o Bones será azarado, assim como foi com o Gideon meses atrás nos jardins.- Remus disse segurando o riso.

- Foi o Black que o transformou em macaco?- perguntei assustada.

- Sim, porque a Lene havia aceitado o convite dele para sair logo depois de recusar do Sirius- James explicou

- Se ele transformou o Gideon em um macaco por um convite, o Bones será a Lula Gigante três vezes maior e feia.

- Vocês pegaram os dois no maios amasso para ser tão grave assim?

Mas eu não consegui responder para o Remus, pois o Black destrancava a porta do banheiro e voltava para o quarto.

- Com certeza, a gente ganha o campeonato fácil.- James disse disfarçando.

Eles se disperçaram rápido e voltaram para suas camas e Black fez o mesmo, mas puxou o pergaminho ainda em branco para fazer o relatório. Mas eu percebi que ele não parecia muito disposto, pois bastava colocar a pena no pergaminho para ele se distrair em pensamentos. Eu comecei a sentir dó dele, pois ele pode ser chato, metido e conquistador, mas o que ele deve ter passado e passa por discriminação por causa da família dele, as brigas por isso e ter uns dois parentes como apoio não deve ser fácil...e agora via a garota, e acho que a única, que gostava com outro. Acho que com esse gelo da Lene somado com os problemas familiares deve fazer o Black pensar que é um mal amado.

* * *

Pensei que passar um tempo com eles seria agitado, mas esses caras parecem zumbis! O James fica lendo revistas e mais revistas de Quadribol, Remus lê muito sobre Artes das Trevas e o Black agora com essa depressão de homenzinho apaixonado não fez nem três linhas do relatório em duas horas. E eu? Só fico aqui pensando em como seria mais legal estar com as minhas amigas e me divertindo. 

- Eu vou perder o resto do meu Sábado dormindo. Boa noite.- eu disse mal humorada depois de me trocar e me cobrir dos pés até a cabeça com a coberta por causa do frio e da luz ligada.

- Boa Noite- três vozes me responderam.

**_\/--\/--\/_**

Eu lembro que sonhava que estava nos jardins de Hogwarts apenas de pijama no meio da neve, conversando com Remus sobre o Black querer matar o Bones com vassouradas na cabeça. E estava muito frio. Acho que acabei perdendo a coberta pela cama e a resgatei, pois agora tudo havia esquentado e a cama ficara até mais macia do que antes. Estranho. Me aconcheguei mais e pude aspirar um aroma delicioso, parecia cítrico, ousado...não sei explicar. Quis sentir mais e me virei de novo naqueles braços forte que me cercavam e...

BRAÇOS FORTES?

Abri os olhos imediatamente e me deparei com alguém um rosto (não consegui identificar, pois estava escuro) e um corpo enroscado no meu e por completo, lógico, na minha cama. Me abraçando, me esquentando!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**N/A: SESSÃO DESCULPAS**

**Podem jogar o objeto mais pesado que estiver na sua frente em mim...eu sei que demorei séculos para postar! xD Mas eu tive problemas com a minha outra fic e tive que ter atenção total nela e tive que deixar essa um pouco de lado, mas eu ñ abandonei nãão, aqui está a continuação. E um capítulo grande, huh?? xD **

**Bom, agora eu estou trabalhando e farei de tudo para não atrasar tanto de novo...espero que vocês me entendam. **

**Eu estou correndo aqui e espero que me desculpem pelos erros que encontrarem pelo capitulo, mas digitei correndo pra dar tempo! **

**Apenas agradecimentos, porque estou atrasada: **_Marina M., Jehssik, Ally Beal, Karina B. Black, Thaty, Mandiita e zihsendin!_

**OBRIGADA, PESSOAS!!! E DESCULPE PELA DEMORA. FAREI O POSSÍVEL PARA ISSO NÃO ACONTECER DE NOVO! E desculpa também se o capitulo ficou enorme, mas sem emoção nenhuma uahuahuaha .**

**Beijos!**


	4. Droga, droga e droga

* * *

**Abri os olhos imediatamente e me deparei com alguém, um rosto (não consegui identificar, pois estava escuro) e um corpo enroscado no meu e por completo, lógico, na minha cama. Me abraçando, me esquentando!**

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

No momento seguinte, pude ouvir barulho nas camas ao redor e o calor que eu estava sentindo desapareceu no mesmo instante. Fiquei encarando Black com os olhos arregalados de horror e depois percebi que a cama estava rodeada por outros três marotos...com as varinhas em mãos.

- O que está acontecendo?- Peter perguntou arfando. Eu fiquei até impressionada por ele ter acordado dessa vez com o meu grito. Não é como se eu tivesse gritado 'comida' para ele aparecer tão rápido assim.

- VOCÊ É LOUCO?- foi a única coisa que saiu da minha boca. O Black abriu e fechou a dele diversas vezes, sem saber o que responder.

- O que aconteceu, Lil?- Remus perguntou olhando de mim para o Black.

- ELE...ELE ME AGARROU!

- O que?- eu virei para olhar James aos pés da cama. Ele estava com a boca escancarada e mirava o Black descrente.

Hm. Isso não vai dar certo.

- Eu não te agarrei...eu nem sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui.

- E COMO ME EXPLICA ESTAR ME AGARRANDO DAQUELE JEITO?

- Pára de gritar!- ele disse ríspido. - E você também estava me abraçando, se quer saber. Não estava nessa sozinho. - Ele continuou, mas olhava para James e não para mim.

- É POR ISSO QUE EU NÃO QUERIA DIVIDIR UMA CAMA COM VOCÊ, SEU...SEU. E MESMO ESTANDO EM OUTRA, VOCÊ FAZ UMA COISA DESSAS. VOCÊ NÃO TEM VERGONHA NESSA CARA DE ESTAR SE APROVEITANDO DE MIM?- e no momento seguinte, eu estava batendo nele.

E aquilo não estava sendo muito bom. Digo, você bate na esperança de sentir a pessoa amolecer com as suas porradas. Mas ele não amolecia! Por Mérlin, era tudo muito firme ali.

- Lily, pára com isso.

Eu ouvi alguém dizer, acho que o Remus, mas eu não conseguia parar de bater nele. Como ele ousou fazer aquilo? Ele não faz idéia de como aquilo poderia me afetar? O problema não era do abraço em si...mas o problema era...

... James!

Então quando as minhas mãos já estavam dormentes de bater nele, eu senti outras mãos me segurando e me impedindo de encostar no Black e matá-lo.

Eu empurrei quem quer que fosse - era o Peter, percebi mais tarde - e me levantei da cama, e fiquei encarando um por um. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu sentia que poderia explodir naquele momento mesmo de tão quente de raiva que estava. Eu respirava rapidamente, como se tivesse corrido muito e suava frio. Eu, realmente, não sei por que eu estava daquele jeito.

Os quatro ficaram me encarando, preocupados. Talvez eu estivesse me comportando como uma louca. E então eu senti que as lágrimas começavam a brotar.

Eu não iria chorar na frente deles. Não.Iria.

- Sirius, vai para o banheiro, sim? - eu fiquei encarando o chão, mas reconheci a voz de Remus. Ouvi o Black se movimentar na cama e fazendo a corda aumentar. Alguns segundos depois e estava sozinha com o restante dos marotos. - Lily? Você ´tá bem?

- Ele me agarrou.- eu disse. Só então quando a minha voz saiu embargada eu percebi que estava tremendo.

Nunca, na minha vida, eu imaginei que o Sirius Black poderia tirar proveito de uma garota que esteja dormindo. Eu sei que ele não é santo, mas fazer isso é fora do comum do que pensava sobre ele.

- Ele não fez isso por mal, Lily.- Remus continuou.

- Não fez por mal, Moony?- James começou. Ele estreitou os olhos e se aproximou do outro maroto. - Não fez por mal?

- Calma, Prongs.

- Como você me diz que ele não fez por mal agarrá-la? Eu te falei que isso não ia dar certo...você disse que não precisava me preocupar.

Ele parou de falar quando eu dei um soluço por estar segurando o choro.

- Você está piorando as coisas, James. - Peter disse.

- E-eu...

- Eu acho melhor você descer, Prongs. - Remus o cortou.

Sem falar mais nada, ele saiu do quarto e não perdendo a oportunidade de bater a porta assim que saiu. Remus se virou para mim e suspirou.

- Lily, eu sei que o Sirius nunca faria isso com você. Provavelmente ele acabou rolando para a sua cama e fez isso inconscientemente.

- Mas Remus...

- Nós sabemos quando ele está armando e quando não está, Lily. Pode acreditar na gente. - Foi a vez de Peter. Eu encarei os dois, ainda respirando rapidamente e acabei assentindo.

- Tudo bem então. - eu disse.

- Bem, agora eu preciso tentar convencer o James disso.

Sem mais, Remus também saiu do quarto me deixando sozinha com Peter. Este olhava para mim e depois desviava e depois olhava de novo.

- Sem graça, Peter?

- Não, claro que não. Só acho melhor eu voltar para a minha cama logo antes que o Prongs entre e sobre para mim.

E assim ele foi até a cama dele e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas. Eu resolvi seguir a minha corda e parei em frente da porta do banheiro e dei três batidas.

- Está aberta. - ele disse de dentro.

Eu entrei cautelosamente no banheiro e encontrei o Black apoiado na pia, encarando o espelho e os olhos cinzas dele me encontraram. Ele se virou lentamente.

- E então? Quando será a forca? Aposto que o carrasco será o James.

- Você não fez mesmo de propósito, Black?- eu perguntei ficando de costas para o espelho e olhando para os olhos acizentados dele.

Ele meneou a cabeça e cerrando os olhos para mim.

Ok, isso dá medo.

- Tudo bem, eu já entendi...era só para ter certeza. - eu respirei fundo e sorri. - Sem problemas então, entre nós...agora falta o James.

- E você acha mesmo que eu estava preocupado com o que você estava achando? O meu problema é a anta do meu amigo.

Mais uma vez, senti um aperto no pulso e vi a corda diminuindo. Esse cara só pode ter problemas.

- O que custa você não ser ignorante desse jeito?! Só por Mérlin!

Comecei a sair do banheiro, o arrastando junto - já que a corda voltara para o seu tamanho - e Peter ainda era o único no quarto, mas já roncava.

- Escuta...- Black segurou o meu punho - como se fosse preciso - e me virou para encará-lo. - Ele gosta de você e é o meu melhor amigo, entende? Eu já te falei que eu prefiria morrer do que estar com esse castigo com você...as coisas só estão piorando, e o pior é que estão piorando para o meu lado. Não é como se eu quisesse ficar vinte e quatro horas por dia com você amarrada comigo. - ele sussurrava, mas mesmo assim, soava como algo bruto. Olhei para a cama de Peter e ele não parecia nem um pouco incomodado com a nossa conversa.

Eu não respondi. Apenas dei as costas novamente e fui andando até a cama. Comecei a arrumá-la sem necessidade, só para não ter que responder aquilo. Era muito, sempre muito estranho quando um deles - marotos - falava sobre o James gostar de mim. Eu ainda não conseguia digerir algo daquele tipo.

Eu já o detestei, já o xinguei, já o bati...já fiz coisas terríveis com ele...mas agora tudo parece diferente. James Potter virou um tipo de Deus Grego que não comete pecados. Como se as marotices dele não fossem algo tão ruim como eu achava que era antes...agora eu vejo graça, agora eu acho lindo como ele mexe no cabelo ou o quanto ele fica sexy jogando Quadribol...tão concentrado e tão 'eu que decido o jogo'.

Além do olhar maroto, também vejo algo quase 'angelical' ali. Como se o James Potter da época que eu não gostava, fosse substituido por outro. Mas eu sei que não foi...eu apenas abri os olhos para o que ele realmente é e não o qual eu pintava como achava que ele era.

E agora, ouvindo coisas do tipo 'ele gosta de você', me faz pensar que sou apenas uma ninguém...uma pessoa impossível de ser para James gostar.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela porta do quarto se abrindo e revelando Remus e James entrando. O primeiro parecia satisfeito e o segundo não parecia mais tão bravo.

O Black se virou para eles e se levantou de imediato. James o olhou por breves segundos e depois foi até a própria cama e se jogou.

- Acho que todos podemos dormir, não?! - Remus quebrou o silêncio e também se deitou. - Boa noite!

- Boa noite!- eu fui a única a responder. Tudo bem...não imaginava que Peter responderia sem ser com um ronco ou que Black e James fossem dizer algo.

E assim, dormimos.

* * *

Acordei naquela manhã de Domingo com um barulho infernal. Abri os olhos e, depois de me acostumar com a claridade que vinha da janela, consegui ver James batando em alguma coisa em cima da cama dele.

Hum?

Levantei o tronco para ter uma vista melhor - eu bem queria que fosse como a de ontem, dele se trocando de novo - e vi que era a vassoura dele.

- O que você está fazendo?- perguntei sonolenta ainda. Na verdade, eu nem sei se foi isso mesmo o que eu disse.

Ele se virou para mim e depois olhou para a vassoura novamente. Sem falar nada, pegou a tal e guardou no armário e depois saiu do quarto.

Isso foi muito chato, devo dizer. Ele me olhou como se eu fosse parte da decoração, porém, falante e depois deu as costas para mim.

É, eu acho que ele está bravo comigo.

O que posso fazer? Dei de ombros e resolvi fazer as minha higienes diárias, enquanto Black ainda dormia.

Sim, ele não acordou com a barulheira do James.

Usei novamente o shampoo dele. Qual o problema? O cheiro é muito bom. Todos são, na verdade...mas o dele é mais.

Quando voltei para o quarto, o Black já estava acordado. Eu acho.

Ele estava sentado na pequena cama que usava e encarava a janela. Muito atento. Cheguei a olhar para a tal janela para ver se tinha algo lá, mas nada.

- Você está bem?

Ele se virou para mim e depois assentiu.

Sempre quando eu o vejo assim, eu sinto um aperto no peito. Eu começava a entender o lado dele. Se o que ele falasse fosse verdadeiro, sobre o James gostar de mim, devia ser terrível para uma amizade como a deles.

Seria como se eu estivesse amarrada com o Frank sabendo do amor da Alice por ele.

Ou como a Alice amarrada com o James.

...

Por que pensando assim não me parece tão ruim quanto o Black e eu?

Enfim...mas não tem só esse lance do James. Também tem o da Marlene estar tendo aulas particulares com o Edgar...ca-ham...'aulas particulares'.

Sinceramente? Esse Black me parece estar mais ferrado na vida do que qualquer outro ser que esteja vivendo nesse castelo.

Talvez exceto eu.

Ele se levantou sem dizer mais nada e foi para o banheiro, levando uma muda de roupa junto. Eu me sentei na cama, dando uma olhada pelo quarto, para as camas desarrumadas (a do Remus estava semi-arrumada) e a bagunça que estavam no primeiro dia que cheguei não predominava tanto. Olhei para o lado, para a cama do Black e vi um pedaço de pergaminho aberto e com vários desenhos.

- O que é isso?

Me estiquei e peguei. O pergaminho tinha uma aparência velha, com vários desenhos e alguns pontinhos pretos com...nomes?

Abri o pergaminho por completo, esparramando na cama.

- Isso é um mapa de Hogwarts!

Os diversos pontinhos estavam mais concentrados no Salão Principal e...eram todos os alunos, e seres e...

Uau!

Comecei a olhar por todos os cantos do castelo. Encontrei o pontinho da Alice junto com o pontinho do Frank no quinto andar, vi duas meninas que sabia serem da sonserinas por perto, provavelmente ouvindo o que os meus amigos conversavam.

O que me chamou a atenção foram outros pontinhos...os dois marcavam Marlene e Edgar nos jardins. E estavam muito próximos. Desviei meu olhar do pergaminho e me virei para a janela que o Black estava encarando minutos atrás e depois olhei para o pergaminho. Se os cálculos estavam certos, aquela janela daria vista para onde os dois estavam.

Senti meu peito se apertar novamente ao pensar no Black.

Eu não tenho a mínima idéia de quanto tempo passei estudando aquele mapa. Era magnífico o fato de você poder ver o que cada pessoa no castelo estava fazendo, com quem, onde...

- Uh, a McGonagall...

Quando eu encontrei o ponto da professora saindo da sala dela, o pergaminho começou a se fechar.

- Não, não. - passava as mãos pelo pergaminho, tentando evitar que ele se fechasse, mas foi em vão. Em poucos segundos, o pergaminho se tornou vazio.

- Como você é curiosa!

Eu me virei e vi o Black parado na porta do banheiro com a varinha em mãos.

- Esse mapa é seu? Como você conseguiu? - olhei do pergaminho para ele repetidas vezes. - Onde compra um?

- Você nunca terá um mapa desse. Ele não está a venda e os fabricantes não produzirão mais.

Ele se aproximou e pegou o pergaminho, colocando no bolso da calça.

- Onde você comprou? Eu quero um desses...é ótimo.

- Eu não comprei.

- Ganhou?

- Não.

- Roubou?

- Nop.

- Achou?

- Muito menos.

- Você o fez?

Ele não respondeu. Apenas sorriu torto e sentou na 'minha' cama e começou a colocar o tênis. A ponta do pergaminho estava para fora e eu puxei do bolso dele sem ele nem mesmo perceber e guardei no meu.

Não, eu não estava roubando, estava confiscando. Como Monitora-Chefe, eu posso fazer isso.

Abusar do poder não, mas quem liga? Ninguém vai saber mesmo.

Descemos para o salão comunal para depois irmos até o Salão Principal, mas então eu me arrependi de não ter visto quem estava ali quando eu olhava o mapa. Eu estaquei ao lado do sofá e Sirius quase caiu para trás quando a corda se esticou por eu ter parado.

Quando ele passou por ali, não viu James. Assim como não viu aquela loira sentada com ele, sorrindo feito uma retardada por qualquer coisa que o James estivesse contando.

Por um momento, queria pegar a vassoura da mão dele e bater naquela cabeça amarela. Urgh!

Quando eles perceberam que eu parei e os encarava, eles me encararam de volta. E aquela menina _continuava_ a sorrir...como ela ousa?

- O que foi? Por acaso estou com um nariz vermelho e a cara pintada para você ficar sorrindo pra mim?

É, aquilo me deixou muito mal humorada. A menina se assustou com o que eu disse e fechou o sorriso de imediato.

- Não liga para ela, Sam. - E então aquele moreno dos infernos colocou o braço por cima dos ombros dela, fazendo aquela loira ridícula ficar mais grudada nele.

Eu não sou nada dele para sentir essa raiva, certo? Eu não deveria sentir.

Mas quando você sabe que, infelizmente, está _gostando_ do moreno mais lindo de Hogwarts, o ciúmes é inevitável.

Eu apenas abaixei a cabeça e mirei o chão, por alguns segundos. Mostrar para eles o quanto aquilo me afetou era a última coisa que eu queria, mas as lágrimas que vieram foram mais rápidas e fortes.

É, você está mesmo apaixonada por James Potter, Lily Evans. Fato!

Senti um braço gentil passar pelos _meus_ ombros e levantei o rosto: Black sorria solidário para mim enquanto eu sentia que estava me deslocando de lugar e indo para a direção que eu achava que era do quadro.

Quando sentia uma brisa fria bater no meu rosto, notei que estava fora do salão comunal. Ele não tirou o braço dos meus ombros, mas não sorria mais.

- O James é um idiota! - ele disse. - Está fazendo isso com você, porque sabe que vai te afetar.

- Na-não me afetou.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e fez uma expressão de que acreditava em mim tanto quanto acreditava que a Terra era quadrada.

- Você não precisa falar sobre isso comigo, mas não precisa mentir.

Eu respirei fundo, mas não disse mais nada e nem ele. O braço dele continuava pelo meu ombro e aquilo parecia me confortar, fato.

Talvez eu devesse procurar pela Alice e poder botar tudo pra fora e ver se aquele aperto no meu peito passaria, mas com o Black comigo, isso ficaria difícil. E eu não poderia conversar com ele, oras...ele é Sirius Black!

Santo Mérlin!

Talvez ele queria que eu confirmasse ou contasse algo para, depois, ele contar para o resto da escola.

Olhei para ele por alguns segundos e os olhos acizentados dele estavam pregados no nosso caminho e não tinham qualquer pingo de marotice neles.

Mas era muito arriscado.

Chegamos no Salão Principal e avistei Remus sozinho, lendo o Profeta.

- Bom dia. - eu disse quando me sentei ao lado dele. Remus se virou para mim e sorriu.

- Bom dia, Lily! Como passou o resto da noite?

- Bem, bem.

Comecei a me servir, assim como o Black, e Remus narrava algumas notícias que não diziam sobre mortes.

Foram dez minutos de paz.

No décimo primeiro minuto, alguém se sentou na nossa frente e eu nem ousei olhar quando senti o perfume.

Com certeza, eu atacaria a minha panqueca na cara dele.

- Você pode me passar a parte de Quadribol, Moony?- ele perguntou. Eu continuava a encarar as minhas panquecas e mastigando lentamente. Vi a sombra da mão do Remus na mesa, provavelmente entregando o que pediram para ele.

- Concertou a vassoura?- Remus perguntou sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

- Eu vou testar daqui a pouco. - a voz dele de novo entrou pelos meus ouvidos e eu tentava impedir um arrepio de passar por mim. Aquela voz rouca era demais para uma pessoa só. Eu estava com raiva dele, eu não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Não agora.

E quanto mais ele falava, mais eu sentia vontade de agarrá-lo e isso me dava vontade de bater nele, porque eu tenho que bater nele e não agarrar. Não depois do encontro com aquela loira minutos atrás.

- Qualquer coisa, você compra outra. - disse Remus novamente.

- Claro que não! Eu amo a minha vassoura. É só eu não carregar nenhum _aprendiz _pendurado nela de novo.

Aquilo foi para mim!

Eu mal senti a raiva dominar todo o meu ser...só me dei conta dela quando a panqueca já voava na direção do rosto dele e com a parte do chocolate virado para ele.

Ela grudou no rosto de James por alguns poucos segundos e depois rolou pela sua face, deixando um enorme rastro de chocolate nele. E ela ainda caiu na roupa dele, sujando mais ainda.

Essa foi perfeita!

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente por trás das lentes sujas do óculos. Castanho-esverdeados brilhando de cólera na minha direção.

No momento seguinte, nós desviamos o olhar para o Black que gargalhava abertamente, chamando a atenção de todos em volta. Olhei para o outro lado e Remus tinha o jornal tampando parcialmente seu rosto, deixando apenas os olhos descobertos...mas pela expressão deles, ele estava rindo atrás do jornal.

Quando eu me virei para encarar James, ele já tinha uma panqueca em mãos com geléia de morango. Meu coração acelerou, esperando o baque da panqueca em mim, mas ela voou para o meu lado, se encaixando perfeitamente no rosto de Black.

Quem acompanhava a cena começou a rir, inclusive Remus que agora largara o jornal e estava quase sem fôlego.

James tinha uma expressão maléfica por trás de todo o chocolate em seu rosto e óculos, esperando a reação de Black. Mas aparentemente, quando a panqueca rolou pelo rosto de Black, ele não se importou muito, porque ele ainda gargalhava feito louco. Isso apenas deixou James mais raivoso.

Eu era a única que não ria, apesar de achar graça no que acontecia. Eu acho que estava muito alerta para a panquecada que eu achava que receberia logo mais.

Quando vi James correr os olhos pela mesa atrás de alguma coisa, senti que era a minha vez. Os olhos dele brilharam na direção da jarra de suco de abóbora e eu já quase sentia o líquido pelo meu corpo quando as mãos (grandes) dele se fecharam na jarra.

Só porque eu adorava essa blusa!

Eu vi que Remus pegou o jornal novamente e se tampou com ele quando o suco de abóbora foi jogado no rosto de Black.

Ok, eu não fui o alvo, mas estar ao lado dele não ajudou muito a fugir. Metade do suco caiu em mim e Black ficou mais melado do que antes com geléia de morango e suco de abóbora pelo rosto.

Mas agora ele havia parado de rir.

Num rápido contra-ataque, Black pegou uma travessa de chantilly e jogou em James.

Consegue imaginar um James Potter que já é lindo e gostoso por natureza, com chocolate e chantilly?

Aquela era uma ótima visão, eu devo dizer.

Quando ele pegou a travessa de cerais para jogar em Black, uma mão o segurou.

- Caras, parem com isso. Eu ainda não comi. - era Peter. Ele tirou os cereais das mãos de James cuidadosamente e segurou contra o peito.

- Isso foi engraçado, porém, vamos todos subir para uma reunião...de novo. - os olhos de Peter eram de dó e James e Black olharam para Remus com raiva com a notícia. - AGORA!

Eu dei um pulo do meu lugar quando Remus gritou no meu ouvido e me levantei assim que Black também se levantava. Remus podia dar medo quando ele queria e eu acho que eles não gostavam de contrariá-lo.

Quem sou eu para contrariar, então?

Fomos em silêncio para o quarto, apenas os pingos de suco, geléia e chocolate faziam o mínimo barulho quando caiam no chão. Ou quando eles passavam as mãos pelos rostos...o que piorava a situação.

Nós cinco entramos no quarto e uma roda se formou automaticamente. Curiosamente, cada um na frente de sua cama. Isso me lembrou brigas medievais: cada um como um escudo para o seu reino.

E eu ia participar de uma reunião marota. Isso era interessante. Acho que ninguém teve essa oportunidade na vida.

- Lily, você poderia ir no banheiro, por favor? Eu não quero que você escute as barbaridades que sairão daqui. - Remus pediu, educadamente.

Eu aprendi que contrariar Remus não era saudável, então eu resolvi não argumentar, porque eu queria muito participar, e aumentei a corda, me fechando no banheiro em seguida.

Me sentei no chão, de frente para a porta e encarava a fresta dela contra o chão. Caso eu visse alguma luz verde se projetando, eu sairia correndo para lá.

O quarto estava muito silencioso, então isso podia significar duas coisas: ou eles já tinham se matado ou ainda não havia começado. Mais de um minuto se passou desde que eu entrei no banheiro e então ouvi resmungos, parecia com a voz de Remus, mas ele falava muito baixo para eu conseguir entender.

- _Mas Moony..._

Essa tinha sido a voz de James cortando Remus, mas os resmungos o cortaram também antes que ele pudesse concluir.

-_ Eu sei_. - esse foi Black.

Silêncio. Alguém estava andando pelo quarto e por ter andado tanto, presumi que estava andando em círculos.

Os resmungos de Remus voltaram.

- _Então você também viu?!_ - Black de novo. Remus resmungou alguma coisa depois.

- _Mas eu não fiz de propósito_. - James parecia desesperado para explicar.

- _Claro que fez_! - a voz do Black parecia acusadora. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia sobre o quê eles falavam.

-_ E por quê você se interessa?_ - James retrucou e dava para sentir uma ponta de raiva na voz dele.

- _Porque você fez de propósito e para machucá-la._

Os resmungos de Remus cortaram a discussão e alguém riu sarcasticamente.

-_ Na hora de agarrá-la durante a noite, você não se importava tanto._

Então aquilo era sobre mim?

Senti remorso. Eles não podiam brigar por mim, era...errado. Eles eram os marotos, símbolo de grande amizade e aquela coisa toda. Uma ruiva idiota não poderia fazer isso.

Claro que não!

- _Então você está bravo com ela, pelo acidente cometido por mim? ÓTIMO! _

Eu vi uma luz vermelha se projetar pela fresta da porta e meu coração disparou.

Ele atacou James!

Me joguei na direção da porta e a abri. Meus olhos arregalados de horror e o medo dominando, pensando encontrar James caído no chão ou algo parecido.

Mas assim que botei os olhos no quarto, vi uma chama. Chama é pouco para classificar...era um fogaréu, um incêndio.

- O QUE É ISSO?

Remus, que tinha sua varinha pronta para apagar aquilo, se virou para mim assim como os outros, assustados com a minha presença.

Peter foi o primeiro a acordar e lançou um jato de água, apagando as chamas. E então eu vi o que era aquilo...ou que aquilo tinha sido um dia: a cama do Black.

Foram poucos segundos de fogo, mas aquilo serviu para destruir o móvel.

Justo onde eu durmo. As outras camas pareciam bonitas demais para pegar fogo, só aquela parecia legal de queimar, né?!

Hunf.

- O que aconteceu aqui?- minha voz saiu com falhas.

- Eu acho que se o problema do James ali era essa porcaria de cama, porque não a destruir?! Ele não vai mais precisar olhar para aquela cama e lembrar disso e ficar me enchendo o saco. - Black disse ríspido.

- É, agora onde eu durmo?- eu perguntei já mais calma e sabendo que ele não seria louco de querer atacar James.

Eu o matava!

- A pergunta é: onde EU vou dormir depois disso tudo acabar. - ele me respondeu, um pouco pensativo.

Enquanto eu travava essa discussão com ele, eu notei que os outros três marotos nos encaravam e encaravam a cama queimada, ainda chocados.

- ... eu não vou mais discutir isso com você, essa corda está suficientemente curta já. - eu disse para ele, que se calou na mesma hora e deu uma singela olhada para James.

- Na minha humilde opinião e vasta inteligência, eu diria que foi burrice sua, Padfoot. - Remus acordou do seu transe e encarava a cama queimada enquanto falava. - E digo mais: você vai dar a sua cama que eu transfigurei para a Lily dormir, e não vou transfigurar outra para você, então...se vira.

- Moony! Por favor, o que custa? Use a sua 'vasta inteligência' para ajudar um amigo.

- Não! Você fez isso de propósito, cara. As camas estavam muito bem ali e você botou fogo de besteira e agora quer que eu...

E então Remus e Black começaram a discutir. Eu encarava o chão, vendo algumas cinzas espalhadas pelos meus pés e depois arrisquei um olhar para a discussão, mas outra coisa me chamou a atenção. Foram os brilhos castanho-esverdeados daqueles olhos que me chamaram a atenção...o brilho estava diretamente em mim.

Respirei fundo e até fiquei um pouco mais feliz ao notar que James não parecia estar mais bravo. Não comigo, pelo menos.

Nos encaramos por horas... pelo menos foi o que me pareceu. Eu percebi que mal piscávamos e que um sorriso queria escapar dos lábios deles, mas eu não precisava deles para saber que estava tudo bem entre nós novamente, pois _aqueles_ brilhos castanho-esverdeados o acusavam.

- Eu! - ele disse, quebrando o contato visual e olhando para os outros dois marotos que discutiam (Peter já havia desistido e saído do dormitório).

- Você o quê? - eu perguntei. Desculpa se eu estava mais interessada em ficar olhando para você do que ficar prestando atenção na conversa deles.

- Eu empresto a minha cama para você dormir.

Assim que as palavras 'minha cama' e 'você' fizeram sentido na minha cabeça, eu senti que meu queixo caiu em descrença.

Eu, cama do James, noite, escuro?

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou pedir para você dividir a cama comigo. Eu durmo no sofá, lá embaixo. - ele logo tratou de se explicar quando notou que eu estava um pouco chocada.

Não seria de todo ruim dividir a cama com ele, claro. Não no sentido sujo do frase, mas...

- Viu só? Problema resolvido! - Black disse.

- Isso não está certo, Prongs. - Remus começou. - Você não pode acudi-lo quando ele faz besteira.

Por que eu fiz analogia com um cachorro com esse comentário?

- Eu não estou acudindo ninguém, Remus.

E então, logo depois que o James terminou sua frase, a cama transfigurada do Remus pegou fogo.

Sério, esses garotos devem ter sérios problemas com amor excessívo ao fogo. Remus foi mais rápido dessa vez e apagou o fogo, se virando raivoso para James.

- Você viu o que você fez com a minha obra? Custava você apenas sumir com ela?

- Só garantindo. - James sorriu.

- Mérlin, onde eu vou dormir agora? - escutamos Black sussurrar.

- Agora é problema seu. Você gostou de ver alguém queimando onde você dorme?

Black olhou com os olhos cinzas como fendas em direção do James.

- Sério, vocês têm problemas! - eu disse já ficando assustada. Então eu marquei bem na minha memória, nunca irritar um maroto, pois você corre o risco de virar churrasco.

- Agora o Remus terá que doar a cama dele para mim.

- HáHá, você é quem pensa.

- Bem, custava nada tentar. - Black deu de ombros.

James pegou sua vassoura e jogou nos ombros.

- Bem, como tudo parece ter se resolvido, eu tenho um campo me esperando para testar a vassoura. - ele se virou para mim e sorriu. - Pena você não poder ir, Lily.

Ele está me provocando. Sim, ele sabe que ele me afeta, que qualquer coisinha galante da parte dele me afeta agora.

- Ah, pois é, que pena. Por que você não chama aquela sua amiga que estava com você na sala comunal? Ela adoraria ir.

Eu queria que ele ficasse com raiva, que até me azarasse...tudo menos aquele sorriso dele. Sorriso de 'eu sei que você está com ciúmes e eu adoro isso'. Urgh!

- Quem sabe?! - ele deixou no ar e saiu do quarto.

Eu bati o pé e cruzei os braços, encarando a porta. Eu resmungava coisas desconexas quando virei para o lado e vi Remus e Black me encarando. Quando eu fiz aquilo, eu pensei que estava sozinha. Droga.

- Isso é engraçado!- Black comentou com um sorriso sacana.

- Deixe a Lily em paz, Pads.

Dez minutos depois, eu estava tentando controlar um maroto de hormonios descontrolados.

Sirius sorria como se fosse o melhor dia da vida dele.

Só porque ele irá subir para o dormitório feminino!

- Eu sempre testei inúmeros feitiços, inúmeras coisas para subir sem fazer essa escada se transformar em um escorregador, mas nunca consegui. E agora eu vou subir! Depois de sete anos de tentativas frustradas. - juro, os olhos dele chegavam a brilhar em expectativa.

- Dá para você se acalmar? É como um quarto qualquer, como o seu quarto, mas com habitantes diferentes.

- Esse é o ponto: os habitantes! Sem falar que é o quarto da Lene!

Ah! Está explicado. Por que eu não pensei nisso antes?

- Ela não estará lá, Black. Domingo é o dia que ela gosta de passar fora do Castelo.

- E provavelmente está com aquele idiota do Bones.

- Eu não duvido. - respondi vendo os brilhos se perderem dos olhos dele por breves segundos e depois voltarem rapidamente.

- Quem liga? Eu vou entrar no quarto dela! Aposto que ele nunca terá essa oportunidade.

Rolei os olhos e comecei a subir as escadas, ele logo atrás. Ele parecia realmente MUITO feliz em poder subir, o sorriso dele aumentava a cada degrau passado.

- Vocês tem quadros! - ele comentou vendo alguns quadros no corredor dos quartos. - Por que nós não temos?

- Vocês tem os colchões melhores do que os nossos, não reclame!

- Isso deve ter sido mesmo proposital.

- Ah é? Vai dizer que vocês merecem mais conforto do que nós? - perguntei parando em frente da porta do meu quarto.

- Não, mas que eles deixam os colchões melhores no Dormitório masculino, porque vocês não são proibidas de subirem lá. Por que vocês teriam ótimos colchões aqui, se não podem compartilhar?

Oh!

Ew!

Fiz uma careta de nojo e comecei a passar as mãos pelo meu corpo como se algo nojento estivesse grudada em mim. Céus, eu tinha dormido na cama dele... eu nunca parei para pensar que ele levava garotas para lá.

- MÉRLIN, ISSO É NOJENTO! Eu durmi na sua cama. Que nojo, que nojo, que nojo! - minha pele quase albina começou a ficar vermelha com a força que eu me esfregava. Juro que até ânsia eu comecei a sentir.

- Hey, calma ai. Eu nunca levei uma garota para a minha cama! - ele disse segurando as minhas mãos.

- Claro, porque você é o mais virgem de todos de Hogwarts!

- Não, eu não sou, mas nunca dava tempo de chegar até a minha cama, sabe? Ela é longe da porta, então eu sempre parava pela cama do Peter que é a mais perto.

OH!

- Você é nojento demais, inescrupuloso! Coitado do Peter, ele dorme em cima de... de... BLUH! Eu vou avisá-lo sobre isso...Céus, era a cama dele que devia ter pego fogo.

Ele ficou rindo e deu um tapa no meu ombro.

- Você vai dormir na cama do Prongs hoje e não está reclamando.

OH NÃO! Eu odiei ouvir sobre isso!

- A partir de agora, eu não vou mais! - eu disse, mas não estava tão elétrica como antes. Ter que conversar sobre a vida amorosa/sexual do cara que você gosta não é agradável.

- O James também nunca levou nenhuma garota para a cama dele, Lily. Nenhuma garota que estava com ele passou pela porta do nosso quarto.

Isso continua não ajudando! Eu não quero saber sobre isso, ele não entende?

- Para de falar sobre isso, por favor. - pedi em um fio de voz. Imagens horrorosas passavam pela minha cabeça... só de pensar que eu passava por algum lugar que havia sido palco para ele e alguma garota.

- Certo, eu também não quero. Quero entrar logo.

Rolei os olhos e abri a porta sem qualquer cerimônia de apresentação como devia estar passando na cabeça dele naquele momento. O nosso quarto era normal, a única diferença do quarto dele era que ali não existia bagunça.

Certo, a gente costumava deixar as roupas descartadas jogadas pela cama e arrumávamos só depois, como é o caso da cama da Alice e da Marlene, mas tirando isso, nada demais. Me virei para ele e vi as duas írias acinzentadas brilhando.

- É melhor do que eu imaginava.- ele comentou.

- Black, são quatro camas, guarda-roupas e janelas! O que tem demais nisso?

- A fantasia em si, Lily. Imagine você indo em um quarto meu e depois indo no quarto do James. Com certeza você ficaria deslumbrada no quarto dele, mesmo se ele fosse igual o meu, entende? É a fantasia que conta.- ele olhou para a cama à nossa esquerda, a cama da Marlene. - E que fantasia!

- Para com esses pensamentos pervertidos, por favor. - andei até a minha cama, onde tinha uma comoda e várias gavetas e comecei a procurar os biscoitos de trigo que a Sty, minha coruja (foi o meu pai quem escolheu o nome, pois é), ama. Ela é muito geniosa e quando eu deixo de agradá-la ou de visitá-la, ela se nega a entregar as minhas cartas.

- Ela é igual a dona. - o Black disse depois de contar para ele o que fomos fazer ali.

- Eu não sou assim! EU não deixo de fazer favores só por alguém não me agradar. Isso é bem a sua cara. - eu respondi vasculhando a gavetas de 'inutilidades' que era a última e não vi onde ele estava mexendo.

- Uou! Veja o que temos aqui! - ele disse todo feliz e levantei os olhos.

Pânico!

Desespero!

- LARGA ISSO!- gritei, tirando um conjunto de lingerie verde das mãos dele. Maldito presente de aniversário da Alice! Eu nem lembrava que o tinha mais. Minhas bochechas deviam estar vermelho sangue de vergonha...Sirius Black era o último que deveria ver aquilo. Céus!

- Eu confesso que imaginava que você só era santinha por fachada, mas não imaginava que teria uma lingerie dessa, Lily. Já experimentou?

- Não, eu não experimentei. E foi um presente de mau gosto da Alice, não fui eu quem comprou.

- Sei, claro que sim. - ele sorriu e aquilo me assustou. - Se você quiser experimentar, eu dou a minha opinião masculina com todo o prazer.

- Oh, como não. Irei fazer isso já! - revirei os olhos e coloquei a lingerie de volta na gaveta e me abaixei novamente para procurar os biscoitos.

- Sério, eu não me importo. Sou extremamente profissional, não vou te agarrar ou algo do tipo.

- Você costuma fazer esse tipo de coisa? - perguntei cética.

- Bem, não! Mas nunca é tarde para começar a fazer alguma coisa, não acha? Olha, essa daqui deve ficar ótima em você!

Voltei meus olhos para cima de novo para constatar que ele continuava a mexer naquela gaveta. Agora segurava um conjunto preto.

- Tira as patas dessa gaveta, por favor! É tão difícil assim?

- Não, mas é curioso. O Prongs era tão rígido com até os nossos pensamentos em relação a você, que acho que o meu cérebro, automaticamente, te imaginava com aquelas calcinhas enormes de velhas e sutians beges, sabe?

- Como é? - perguntei me levantando com o pote de biscoitos.

- Aquelas sutians feios e beges e sem graça.

- Não, o que você disse antes.

- Calcinhas de velhas?

- Não, antes disso - disse ficando impaciente.

- Ah, sobre o James? - eu acenei.- Pois é, isso foi depois que você levou aquele tombo no jardim no sexto ano, se lembra? Aquele em que você estava correndo atrás da Marlene e trombou em uma pedra e caiu que nem mer...- ele parou de falar quando percebeu que eu o xingaria. - ...caiu como a linda lady que é e ficou tudo visível.

Estou começando a perceber a quantas anda a minha reputação pela escola. Eu demorei meses para esquecer essa episódio, pensando que todos também já haviam esquecido, e isso acabou até se tornando um marco para as piores pessoas da escola.

- Isso é péssimo!

- Não, não, a sua calcinha era linda!

- Cala a boca.

- E então, por presenciar aquilo e o James não ter gostado dos nossos comentários, os pensamentos sobre as suas roupas de baixo foram vetados.

Apenas revirei os olhos e consegui puxar o pote de biscoitos da gaveta.

- Vamos agradar a Sty e sair logo daqui.

Revirando os olhos, puxei Black para fora do meu quarto... ele foi um pouco resistente, mas consegui tirá-lo de lá. Céus, essa loucura pela Lene não vai acabar bem.

Chegando no Corujal, encontrei Sty. Ela estava bem irritada, para não dizer mais. Bicou meu dedo mais de três vezes e só depois de ver os biscoitos, piou feliz para mim.

- Só você poderia ter uma coruja temperamental, Evans.

- Não encha o saco, Black.- respondi sem me virar para ele e prendendo a carta para os meus pais na pata de Sty. Ela pareceu feliz em poder finalmente voar e entregar algo para mim e ainda comer algumas bolachas. Ela pulou, feliz, no meu braço e eu a levei até a janela. Dei um último carinho nela e mais algumas bolachas e depois a soltei.

Fiquei encarando Sty se tornar cada vez menor e sorri. Corujal, apesar do cheiro e de toda aquela caca toda espalhada pelo chão, era um dos lugares que eu mais gostava de Hogwarts. Se você quisesse um pouco de paz, você poderia vir até aqui, já que só aparecia poucos alunos ou quase ninguém.

Minha atenção se desprendeu do horizonte onde não conseguia mais ver Sty para um ponto rápido. Estretei meus olhos e me debrucei um pouco no parapeito da janela para poder ver que era James.

Claro que era ele.

Aparantemente a vassoura estava em ótimo estado. Ele voava rapidamente por toda a extensão do campo de Quadribol e se arriscava mais além, passando por cima do lago e um pouco pela Floresta Proibida. Quando ele passou um pouco mais perto do Corujal, eu pude perceber que ele não tinha o mesmo sorriso que sempre mantinha quando voava... seu semblante era sério e não parecia só pela concentração para voar - que alias ele não precisava. Voar parecia da natureza dele -, parecia por algo que tenha acontecido. Eu quase podia sentir a raiva dele.

- Prongs está nervoso!

Eu dei um pulo do meu lugar e olhei para o lado e constatei que Black estava ali. Obviamente ele estaria, mas por milésimos de segundos eu pude esquecer da presença dele.

- Parece. - respondi com uma voz fraca ainda do susto. Eu nunca chamava alguém para vir comigo até ali, não estava acostumada com alguém conversando comigo naquele ambiente.

Black se encostou no parapeito da janela, de costas para a paisagem e me encarou, cruzando os braços. Dessa vez ele não tinha o sorriso maroto dele... isso significava que ele teria seus raros momentos sérios.

Odiava aquilo. Black sério era algo sério mesmo.

- Você deveria se policiar, sabe, Evans?! Você não é ninguém muito especial para poder falar como quiser com as pessoas.

- Do que você está falando?

- Estou falando que você trata o James como um lixo!

Eu pude sentir que fiz uma careta de incredulidade. Dessa vez ele riu, mas eu soube muito bem saber que era uma ironia.

- Eu não o trato como lixo! Ele...- eu olhei pela janela e o avistei ainda voando por todos os cantos. Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei o assistindo, querendo estar voando com ele. - ... ele não é lixo!

Black ficou me encarando nos olhos por alguns segundos. O maravilhoso cinza dos olhos dele brilhavam e pareciam ler tudo o que eu sentia, tudo o que passava pela minha cabeça aquela hora e até senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

- Sabe...- ele começou e se desencostou do parapeito para também olhar a vista, mas percebi que ele acompanhava os movimentos de James. Eu me virei para assisti-lo também. - ... o James é um maroto. Ele prega as peças dele, ele faz as burradas dele e fala o que não deveria no horário impróprio, mas é o cara de melhor caráter, personalidade e, Mérlin perdoe a minha gayzisse, mas de melhor coração também. Nós sempre zuávamos, falando que um era melhor do que o outro, contando vantagens com as nossas qualidades. Eu sempre ganhava em muita coisa. - ele riu e eu nao pude frear um sorriso tanto pelas palavras do Black quanto por assistir James planando, parecendo pensar enquanto encarava o horizonte, quase na mesma direção de nós dois. - Mas tem uma coisa que eu nunca contei para ele para eu não perder: James tem o dom de poder amar uma garota, de falar nela como se fosse uma Deusa, de estar sempre pronto para fazer o possível e o impossível por ela e, mesmo sendo tão desprezado por ela, ainda sentir aquele sentimento aumentar cada vez mais. - Ele desviou os olhos do horizonte e me encarou. - Você sabe o que está passando pela cabeça dele agora, Evans?

Eu engoli em seco e pisquei uma única vez.

- Não!

- Ele está pensando na burrada dele de ter caido na conversa daquela loira mais cedo...- eu voltei a olhar para o moreno planando e vi que ele passava uma das mãos pelo cabelo. - ... que ele tem a oportunidade de ter você por perto como nunca teve e está perdendo a oportunidade dele...- James jogou a cabeça para trás agora e tinha os olhos fechados até onde eu podia julgar por causa da distância. - ... e que esse é o último ano em Hogwarts e que se sairmos daqui sem conseguir te conquistar, ele não vai parar de gostar de você, mas tem a plena certeza de que vai te perder para sempre.

Eu virei a cabeça para o Black para ver se ele ria de mim ou algo do tipo dele, mas ele também estava encarando o amigo enquanto falava e ao invés de eu ver um sorriso no rosto dele, eu vi uma expressão vazia.

- Isso seria algum tipo de brincadeira ou algo combinado entre vocês?

Ele se virou para me encarar e os olhos dele pareciam fendas cinzas mortais.

- Eu posso ser Sirius Black e posso brincar com muita coisa, Evans, mas eu nunca vou brincar com algo que deixa o meu amigo daquele jeito.

Ele desviou os olhos de mim e se afastou da janela, me levando junto.

- Se você já terminou o que tinha que fazer, nós já podemos ir embora, não?!

O que eu poderia falar? Se eu negasse, ele me arrastaria do mesmo jeito. Se eu assentisse, ele me arrastaria. Se eu continuasse muda por ele ter me feito perder as palavras, ele me arrastaria também. Então nós descemos do Corujal sem trocar mais palavras.

Eu achei até bom ele me arrastar daquele jeito, pois o meu coração parecia mais pesado do que um trasgo nas minhas costas. Se aquilo fosse tudo verdade, então eu estava perdendo oportunidade. Eu não posso mais negar os meus sentimentos por ele, mas mesmo assim me parece errado deixar claro. Eu fiz tanto mal para ele, por que ele deveria vir até mim se eu pedisse para ele vir?

A tarde pareceu passar depressa, como se algo tivesse sido reservado para a noite. Meus pensamentos não sossegaram um minuto se quer desde a saída do Corujal. Nunca pensei que iria desperdiçar um Domingo assim, apenas pensando e sem ter a mínima noção da direção que eu tomava/me arrastavam.

Se Sirius Black queria me deixar quieta para não brigarmos, ele conseguiu. Não reclamou uma vez se quer do meu silêncio eterno e nem se deu o trabalho de falar comigo. Ninguém se deu o trabalho de falar comigo, na realidade. A primeira pessoa que resolveu cortar isso foi Remus.

- Você está se sentindo bem, Lily? - ele perguntou dez minutos depois dele se juntar ao Black e a mim no jantar e eu não dizer nada.

- Sim!- minha voz até saiu rouca pela falta de uso. Minha garganta está acostumada a estar em uso 24h por dia.

- Não me parece bem. - ele comentou me analisando. - O Sirius te fez alguma coisa?

- Eh, eu não fiz nada. - Black reclamou do meu lado e depois fechou a boca no purê de batata do talher dele.

- O James te fez algo?

- Não, Remus, ninguém me fez nada de ruim.- sorri de leve para ele.

- Lily Evans, você está estranha!- Remus disse e levou o suco até a boca, me encarando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Urgh, eu estou cheirando à Corujal! - Black fez o infeliz comentário e Remus torceu o nariz e quase cuspiu o suco.

- Polpe os comentários nojentos, Padfoot.

- Nós fomos cedo lá e você só notou agora?- perguntei.

- Só agora o cheiro deve ter saido do meu nariz e senti o meu cheiro. Eu quero ir tomar um banho urgente.

Aproveitando que eu já estava satisfeita e de que queria me jogar na cama (do James) para poder descansar e poder pensar melhor, nós saímos do salão principal e fomos em direção da Tore da Grifinória.

A sala comunal estava vazia, claro e subimos direto para o quarto. Lá também estava vazio, o que eu estranhei, já que James não estava jantando.

- Que nojo...odeio Corujal. - Black comentou aumentando a corda e se trancando no banheiro.

Dei de ombros e dei passos lentos pelo quarto e pela bagunça, ainda pensando. Onde ele poderia estar? Aquela loira de mais cedo estava no salão principal, então ele não estava com ela. Poderia ser outra, então. Ou talvez ainda estava voando.

Quando meus olhos encontraram a vassoura dele pendurada na parede próxima a cama dele, anulei aquela chance. Me aproximei e passei minha mão por ela levemente. As imagens de mais cedo voltaram rapidamente para mim, me fazendo lembrar da confusão e da raiva que ele parecia estar passando...automaticamente eu pensei nas palavras de Black.

Eu não queria ser a responsável pela tristeza dele, nem pela raiva dele. Realmente, quem eu era para tratá-lo tão mal como eu fazia? E ele mudara tanto.

Sorri e me joguei na cama, pelo menos era a minha intenção!

Quando entrei em contato, senti algo desnivelado por cima da cama, mesmo não tendo nada, e aquilo gritou. Gritei logo depois e saltei da cama, encarando-a. Não tinha nada ali, Céus.

Como respondendo aos meus pensamentos, eu vi James aparecendo de pouco em pouco na minha frente, como se ele estivesse se materializando de cima para baixo. Senti meu queixo caindo no chão. O que raios era aquilo?

- Mérlin, o que é isso? - perguntei e me afastando ao mesmo tempo.

- Calma, Lily. - ele pareceu empurrar alguma coisa e ele estava inteiro novamente, sentando na cama agora. - É uma Capa de Invisibilidade.- James pegou um pano nos pés da cama e me mostrou rapidamente.

Não, aquilo não poderia ser. Elas são muito raras, como uma pode parar nas mãos dele? Será que ele roubou, assim como o Black parece ter roubado aquele mapa?

Me aproximei novamente e toquei a tal capa. Ela dava uma sensação de estar tocando algo líquido. Franzi o cenho e tirei minhas mão dela... aquilo poderia ser algo das Trevas.

- Hey, por que ainda está assustada? Me desculpa, eu não queria te assustar, mas eu acabei dormindo por baixo dela. Lily, por favor, fale alguma coisa.

- Nos livros... falava que era muito raro. Isso não pode ser uma capa verdadeira.

- É, é verdadeira sim. Quer ver? - ele jogou a capa por cima dele e sumiu novamente. Meu coração disparou e apenas percebi que eu avencei para o nada onde eu acreditava onde ele estava e arranquei aquilo dele o mais forte e rápido que consegui, jogando a capa para longe quando eu vi que ela estava longe o bastante. Eu me virei para ele e me deparei com um James assustado e com os cabelos mais despenteados do que o normal por eu ter puxado a capa dele.

- Não coloque aquilo de novo, pode ser das Trevas. Quem te deu? Nós podemos denunciar para o diretor.

- Não é das Trevas, meu pai me deu. - ele ainda estava surpreso. - É uma verdadeira Capa de Invisibilidade. É como uma herança de família.

Ele se levantou e foi até a capa, a resgatando do chão. Agora eu me sentia como uma idiota. Muito bem, Lily, muito bem, faça papel de tonta na frente dele mesmo.

- Me-me desculpe!- pedi me aproximando dele. - Eu pensei que fosse algo que...e eu me assustei...e você sumiu de novo. Me desculpe!

- Tudo bem, Lily, sem problemas. Eu entendo que você tenha se assustado. - ele passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo, mas não para arrumá-lo e sim despentear mais. Minha respiração falhou incomodamente.

- E então...er...você está bem? Pessoas normais não costumam desperdiçar um domingo assim, ainda mais um maroto.

Ele se ajeitou na cama sem me encarar e depois começou a tentar dobrar a capa, mas ela parece mole demias para isso, já que ele não conseguia.

Ele estava me evitando, isso era fato, mas por que? Eu o fiquei encarando, mas ele não levantava os olhos para me olhar uma vez se quer. Era uma brincadeira um tanto estúpida, eu sabia, mas eu não conseguia desviar o meu olhar: ele sentado, com os cabelos despenteados e o rosto mais charmoso um pouco inchado de sono e encarando o chão, como se eu fosse uma mãe que tenha repreendido o filho.

Ok, essa parte de mãe e filho eu não gostei muito.

- James?

Ele levantou o rosto para me encarar dessa vez. Eu abaixei até ficar no mesmo nível do que ele e mordi meu lábio por estar tão perto dele e comecei a me perder no castanho-esverdeado na minha frente. Ele tinha as sobrancelhas um pouco arqueadas, como se temesse o que eu poderia fazer com ele e estava fazendo um bico... talvez para não me responder.

Eu percebi a intensidade de como ele me olhava. Ele olhava para os meus olhos e pelo menos parecia que ele gostava do que ele via... ele já elogiou meus olhos milhares de vezes, mas o que são os meus verdes comuns comparados com os dele? Que muda de acordo com a luz e com o humor dele? Agora estava mais puxado para o verde e eu gostaria de saber o que isso significava.

- Por que...? - eu perguntei alto e levei a minha mão até o rosto dele e James se assustou em um primeiro momento. Será que eu tinha uma fama tão ruim com ele que levantando o braço em sua direção, ele pensa que eu bateria nele? - Eu não vou te fazer nada. - eu sussurrei e ele continuou me encarando.

Reunindo a minha coragem com a minha vontade, minha mão encostou de leve na tempora dele. Meu dedo passou pela sobrancelha dele e depois pela lateral dos seus olhos. A pele dele era macia e naturalmente cheirosa e te dá vontade de acariciá-la durante um longo dia.

Ele fechou os olhos com os meus gestos - não sei se por medo de eu enfiar o meu dedo no olho dele por maldade, ou por estar gostando assim como eu -, e eu quase fechei os meus, mas eu acho que ficaria uma cena um pouco estranha, sem contar que eu poderia encará-lo a vontade, sem ele me olhando de volta.

Minha mão escorregou pela bochecha dele e pude sentir a longa respiração dele. Céus, como isso era difícil! Meu coração parecia aumentar, fazendo meu peito estufar e ter a sensação de que explodiria.

Isso é normal?

Eu não sei bem o que eu estava fazendo, mas levantei a minha mão esquerda e ela se postou do outro lado do rosto dele. Aquilo pareceu despertá-lo, pois ele abriu os olhos imediatamente e tinha um olhar de súplica. Minha boca se entreabriu, confusa, e ele segurou as minhas mãos, as tirando do rosto dele.

James se levantou em seguida e se afastou de mim, indo para o meio do quarto. Tinha a testa franzida e mordendo um dos dedos.

O que eu fiz agora?

Me levantei e dei alguns passos na direção dele, mas fiquei afastada o suficiente, respeitando o desejo dele.

- Desculpe. - sussurrei.

- Você não precisa se desculpar, Lily.

O tom dele, fraco, como se eu o tivesse machucado me tomou de repente. Quando dei por mim, meus olhos ardiam.

Droga, eu ia chorar.

- Preciso! - no instante seguinte, eu me joguei nele e o abracei o mais forte possível. Meus braços apertavam o pescoço dele, fazendo o corpo dele colar no meu e eu poder mostrar todo o meu sentimento de culpa. - Me desculpa...me desculpa e me desculpa...

Eu senti os braços dele enlaçarem a minha cintura quase mais forte do que eu estava fazendo com ele. O cheiro dele quase me deixava tonta de tão bom... eu não sentia mais vontade de soltá-lo. Nunca mais!

Estava tudo muito bem, por que aquela maldita lágrima insistiu em cair? Eu a afastei disfarçadamente e depois a minha mão voltou para ele, mas se perdeu entre os fios rebeldes dele. Se você olhasse de longe, não diria que o cabelo dele é tão macio daquele jeito.

Parei de 'perder minha mão' pelo cabelo dele quando senti a respiração quente dele bem próximo do meu pescoço. Um arrepio não pode ser controlado, com certeza.

- Eu não sei o motivo das suas desculpas...- ele disse e o ar que saiu da boca dele foi diretamente para o meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos e tentei controlar todas as ondas de arrepio que estavam ameaçando passar por todo o meu ser. Ele levantou um pouco a cabeça e eu senti os lábios dele encostarem no meu ouvido. Nessa hora até o uma formiga nos jardins podia ouvir o meu coração batendo daquele jeito.- ... mas seja o que for, eu sempre vou te perdoar!

Droga, droga, droga e DROGA!

Apertei os ombros dele e enfiei o meu rosto na base do pescoço dele, tentando o máximo me controlar. Como ele pode fazer isso comigo?

Uma mão dele passeou pela minha cintura e a outra subiu pelas minhas costas. Eu engoli em seco, temendo que algo que eu queria viesse a tona. A mão dele chegou até a minha nuca e depois meu pescoço...em seguida, ele deslizou o rosto dele pelo meu.

Era a hora. Céus, agora ia, com certeza.

Ele beijou a minha bochecha delicadamente, eu mal senti seus lábios, mas serviu para minha respiração acelerar. Ele deu outro beijo ao lado do outro e senti que a mão dele estava me prendendo a ele...não que eu fosse escapar de qualquer jeito, eu não seria louca para isso. Desse jeito de me deixar louca, ele foi beijando o meu rosto, traçando um caminho...e eu sabia exatamente onde eu queria que esse caminho acabasse.

Faltava menos de dois beijos para finalmente chegar lá, só que como a minha vida é regida pela Lei de Murphy, ouvimos um barulho de maçaneta e nos afastamos rapidamente. Em menos de um segundo, estávamos em diferentes extremos do quarto.

Remus entrava no quarto com Peter e franziu o cenho quando se deparou com a cena. Eu estava com a respiração fora do tempo certo e James coçava a nuca, encarando o chão.

Droga. Mil vezes DROGA!

- Atrapalhamos algo? - Peter perguntou. Minhas bochechas ruborizaram na mesma hora.

- Não, estávamos conversando. - James respondeu me olhando rapidamente.

- É!- eu concordei.

Remus deu de ombros e foi até a sua cama e Peter sentou na dele, comendo um sapo de chocolate e nos encarando, como se fôssemos virar zumbis de repente e o atacar. James respirou fundo e começou a se dirigir para a porta.

- Vejo vocês depois!- ele acenou de costas e saiu do quarto.

URGH! Eu já disse que foi uma droga?

Droga!

**N/A**: **Minha demora é algo inexplicável, eu sei! XX Mil perdões por isso. Demorei, tipo, MUITO! Eu não esperava por isso, gente. Mas aqui está o capitulo e ele ficou grande, huh?! Eu ganhei alguns pontinhos por isso, não?! **

**Bem, espero que vocês gostem. E também desculpem os erros...eu não betei o capitulo antes de postar ;x Eu queria postar logo, sabem?!**

**O que mais posso dizer? Reviews? Sim, seriam ótimas! Assim que postar esse, eu já vou começar o outro. Ah, a fic está acabando...era para ser pequena mesmo ;D**

**Muuuito obrigada para: Kacau chocolate **_(adorei seu nome), _**Mandiita **_(também queria saber pq ñ existem cara como o James XX e eu tbm pedi de Natal UAhAUha presente desviado, pelo que parece)_**, zihsendin **_(desculpa a demora UAHuAHa)_**, giu **_(oh, vc me comparou com a J.K ahUahUAhUAha quem me dera. Obrigada pelos elogios ;D)_**, Leh Evans **_(deeesculpas pela demora XX)_**, Bella D. Potter **_(vc estava tão empolgada com a fic e eu demorei horrores. Mil desculpas, ok?! XX)_**, Thaty **_(não vão dar certo mesmo uahuAHuha)_**, Tamyt **_(nossa, se vc atirou pedras daquela vez, agora vc vai logo me matar uahuahUAHA miil perdões pela demora XX)_**, De Weasley **_(atualizada...depois de décadas XX)_**, Miiyrella Potter** _(racha de rir? UAhuahUahA OmG, isso é bom, eu acho UaUahUHa. Desculpa a demora XX)_** e Ginna A. Potter (**_sua review me fez tomar vergonha na cara, sabia? Se não fosse por ela, eu ñ estaria postando hoje! Obrigada e desculpa a demora XX)._

**Beijos e até a próxima atualização que não pretendo demorar xD Aaamo vocÊs! xD**


	5. Desculpas Milagrosas e FIM

Eu sei que eu deveria estar dormindo. Já era mais de meia noite de domingo, ou seja, haveria aula em poucas horas e mesmo assim eu não conseguia dormir.

James havia saido do quarto há tanto tempo e não retornou até agora. Sirius dormia em sua cama conjurada que Remus ajudou a consertar (a cama do Sirius de verdade onde ele ateou fogo foi deixada de lado, por conta do feitiço muito forte e estranho que ele havia usado, segundo Remus), Peter e Remus também já dormiam em suas respectivas camas.

E eu, claro, estava sentada na cama de James. Mérlin, ela parecia mil vezes mais aconchegante do que a de Black ainda, sendo bem convidativa para dormir.

Ai ai ai, ele não saia da minha cabeça. Onde ele poderia estar?

Como um lampejo, veio a solução. Lógico, como eu havia esquecido isso?

Levantei rapidamente e aumentei a corda muitas vezes e comecei a sair do quarto, indo em direção da sala. Ele havia falado que dormiria no sofá para eu dormir na cama dele e eu havia esquecido.

O que diabos passava pela minha cabeça? De que ele dormiria na mesma cama do que eu? Eu realmente estava achando isso normal e fiquei preocupada pensando q algo havia acontecido com ele durante esse tempo?

Eu devia estar ficando louca.

Louca e muito apaixonada por estar pensando isso.

Quando estava no topo das escadas, lá estava ele. Em um dos sofás em frente da lareira, James estava deitado de barriga para cima e os braços atrás da cabeça, como se houvesse adormecido enquanto estava pensando na vida.

- Accio cobertor.

Em alguns poucos segundos, o cobertor da cama dele estava nas minhas mãos e eu comecei a descer os degraus. Parei em sua frente e o fitei: céus, James era perfeito mesmo! E só Mérlin sabia o quanto eu gostava de ver as chamas fazendo aquele efeito em seus cabelos e em seus olhos, apesar deles estarem fechados agora.

Balancei a cabeça para tirar aqueles pensamentos e o cobri delicadamente para ele não acordar. Sorri. Me sentia bem e melhor quando eu podia fazer algo bom por ele...James já havia feito tanto por mim, já havia me defendido tanto em tantas ocasiões e até salvara minha vida aquele dia do treino e ela só conseguia lembrar o quanto já o fizera sofrer antes. Isso era algo completamente injusto e o cobrir parecia até ridículo comparado ao que ele já fez por mim todos esses anos.

Sentei no chão, ao lado do sofá e de frente para ele ainda. Aquilo era terrível de se pensar, parecia que uma parte de mim era podre e ela se manisfestava só com ele, só com quem só fazia do bom e do melhor para ela.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto e nem havia percebido que queria chorar. Ultimamente isso tinha virado costume...talvez as emoções estivessem chegando tão rápido e de uma maneira tão forte e arrasadora que talvez eu nem tivesse forças para segurar tudo.

- Lily?

Perdi o ar por um momento quando vi aqueles olhos perfeitos me encarando. Engoli em seco e não respondi...o que eu falaria?

Percebi que ele acompanhou a segunda lágrima caindo dos meus olhos e ele pareceu se alarmar. James se levantou e se apoiou em um dos cotovelos no sofá e eu pude sentir a mão quente dele passando meu meu rosto, impedindo a minha lágrima solitária de continuar escorrer. Eu não pude deixar de soltar um sorriso leve para ele.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou sereno e preocupado ao mesmo tempo. Sua voz mal dava para se ouvir.

- Desculpe, James. Desculpe, de verdade. - eu insisti.

Algumas horas atrás eu havia abraçado ele e pedido desculpas como uma louca, mas agora era diferente. Eu queria poder pedir quantas desculpas eu pudesse para poder tirar tudo o que eu havia feito e falado de mal para ele durante 7 anos de Hogwarts. Queria poder passar algo quente e tudo aquilo derretesse e ele só ter lembranças boas de mim, assim como eu tenho dele.

- Pedindo desculpas de novo? - ele disse quase sorrindo.

- Não, James, agora é diferente. - eu me ajoelhei e fiquei mais próximo do rosto dele. - Eu queria que você me desculpasse por tudo. Tudo o que eu já fiz contra você. - eu nem sabia como tudo aquilo saia tão natural de mim, mas só quis me deixar levar por tudo o que eu sentia no momento. - ...eu fui uma idiota, uma vaca. - ele arregalou os olhos nessa hora. - Eu dizia que você era um idiota, aproveitador e babaca, mas eu era. Você sempre me respeitou e me ajudou e esteve ali por mim, mesmo quando eu não pedia...e o que eu fazia? Te destroçava. Falava coisas horríveis, te xingava mais ainda e te humilhei. Eu não sei mais o que fazer...quero que você pense em mim como eu penso em você: o moreno com cabelos bagunçados que sempre me ajudou, o melhor jogador de Quadribol da Terra, o grande aluno, uma das melhores pessoas que existem nesse mundo...

- Chega!- ele disse de repente, me interrompendo. Eu olhei para ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. - Chega, Lily...você não está sendo justa. - Eu abri a boca para falar, mas um dos dedos dele se encostou no meu lábio. - Sabe como eu penso quando eu penso em você?

Eu abri a boca para falar, ao mesmo tempo que queria sair dali e não ouvir sobre aquilo.

- James...- resmunguei baixinho

- Eu penso na ruiva esquentadinha mais linda desse mundo, que nunca abaixou a cabeça para babaca algum dessa escola, que nunca se importou em ajudar os outros, dando tanto amor para as pessoas ao redor que às vezes parecia esquecer dela mesma. Que se enfia na biblioteca para ser a melhor e não por ser arrogante ou exibida, mas porque você quer ser a melhor pelos outros. Você quer poder ajudá-los e pensa que precisa ser a melhor bruxa desse mundo para poder colocar todos embaixo da sua asa e proteger quem precisa. Quando eu penso em você, Lily Evans, eu penso em alguém que eu gostaria de ter ao meu lado sempre, para eu poder colocar embaixo da minha asa e assim eu poder estar junto com você nos seus planos.

Eu não sabia se tinha mais algum coração. Parecia que o meu havia parado e que eu fosse cair dura ali mesmo, em frente dele. Sentia a minha boca aberta em total surpresa.

- Você não pode fazer isso. - falei. - Não, você tem que me odiar.

- Nunca!- ele disse se sentando no sofá rapidamente e fazendo com que eu ficasse ajoelhada em frente a ele. Parecia até propício no momento, porque parecia que eu implorada para ele...e era o que eu deveria fazer. Implorar pelas desculpas dele por eu ter feito o que eu fiz e mesmo assim não parecia o suficiente.

- Você tem que me odiar, James. Tem que dizer que sou uma idiota por ter feito tudo o que eu fiz com você, e não falar isso de mim. Eu não sou boazinha, eu fui uma imbecil todo esse tempo.

Ele me interrompeu de novo, mas não com palavras.

Pude sentir as mãos quentes dele no meu rosto, o segurando. Eu via uma imensidão naqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados tão pertos de mim, em tão pouco tempo. Se ele soubesse o quanto tira o meu folego daquele jeito...

Eu senti que me aproximei dele. Eu mesma quebrei alguns centímetros. Eu olhava para a boca dele, tão perfeita ali na minha frente. Eu olhei de volta para seus olhos e me senti corar por perceber que ele me viu encarando a sua boca. Talvez eu estivesse pedindo por um beijo fazendo aquilo, mas agora não era mais uma preocupação...na verdade, a minha única preocupação era se ele acataria esse meu pedido.

James venceu mais alguns centímetros e eu fechei meus olhos. Céus, como meu coração agora parecia ter voltado a vida...ele simplesmente parecia que pularia da minha boca...ele que não fizesse isso, porque agora eu beijaria James Potter.

Nossas testas se grudaram e eu não quis abrir meus olhos para ver se ele ainda me olhava ou se apenas sentia o que eu estava sentindo no momento. E eu podia quase sentir o toque dos lábios dele nos meus de tão perto que estávamos agora. Eu não podia mais esperar...não por perder tantas oportunidades antes.

Minha mão subiu para os seus cabelos rebeldes e o puxei para mim, selando nossas bocas de uma vez. Apesar de tudo, foi um toque delicado. A boca dele era tão quente e perfeita, que eu quase podia ouvir fogos de artifícios em volta pela perfeição daquilo.

Uma das mãos dele deslizou do meu rosto para a minha nuca e os meus cabelos e senti a oportunidade de aprofundar o beijo. E foi naquela hora que senti as nossas línguas se tocando pela primeira vez, em um beijo ainda calmo, como se estivéssemos nos conhecendo ou nos sentindo.

Ele me soltou rápido, mas só para eu poder sentir as mãos dele com as minhas e me puxando para cima, ainda sem perder contanto entre as nossas bocas...senti o sofá quando ele me colocou para sentar ao seu lado.

Jura? Jura mesmo que eu FINALMENTE estou beijando James Potter?

Sentia ele me abraçando, ainda estando sentados, me apertando contra ele e mesmo assim parecia não o suficiente, como se ainda havia chances de me apertar mais para eu poder ter tudo mais forte, mais profundo e mais carinhoso. Mesmo estando beijando o cara que eu realmente estava apaixonada, eu ainda sentia que queria mais, que poderia fazer aquilo para sempre.

Por Mérlin, beijar James Potter era a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo todo!

Eu senti algo estranho. E não, não tinha nada a ver com o beijo. Minha mão, onde estava aprofundada nos cabelos dele, parecia que estava tendo vida própria, pois ela estava sendo puxada para fora dali, como se alguém estivesse puxando a minha mão.

NÃO! NÃO AGORA!

De repente, eu desgrudei dele, sem querer e estava caida no chão, sentada. Ele me olhou confuso, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, quando percebeu que a minha corda amarrada no punho estava toda esticada agora.

-** Não**!- ele disse e segurou a minha mão livre. Ele era tão forte que eu até acharia que ele venceria a corda, mas não era bem isso o que estava acontecendo. Eu me sentia deslizando pelo chão ainda lentamente e minha mão escorregada da dele.

Então, antes que eu participasse à força de uma cena vergonhosa na frente dele, eu me levantei rápido do chão e comecei a correr para o quarto, mas James ainda parecia relutante em me deixar ir. Eu olhei para ele e ficamos nos encarando por alguns rápidos segundos antes dele soltar a minha mão e eu poder me virar e correr escada à cima antes de ser arrastada de novo.

Aparentemente estava dando certo, mas a corda parecia querer ganhar de mim, então quando não estava mais a vista, me deixei ser puxada (porém estava correndo) pela corda para poder chegar mais rápido. Abri com certa violência a porta do quarto e finalmente estava ao lado de Black capotado na cama.

- Droga! Mil vezes **droga**!

Sentei na cama de James e me permiti sorrir. Minha mão foi automaticamente para a minha boca, quase como se eu ainda pudesse sentir a boca dele ali também.

Perdi tanto tempo jogando para o lado uma pessoa que parecia perfeita para mim em todos os sentidos. O que diabos eu tinha na cabeça? Como eu era idiota, realmente idiota. Eu deveria ser expulsa da comunidade bruxa por ter ignorado, maltratado e chutado James Potter na minha vida.

Ah, mas aquilo iria acabar.

* * *

Eu nem lembrava de quando eu dormi, mas sei que acordei e não estava corretamente deitada na cama. E agora fazia sentido por que eu estava com tanto frio a noite: eu havia entregado o cobertor de James para ele e eu fiquei completamente sem durante toda a noite. Meu pescoço estava doendo demais por não ter dormido no travesseiro e as minhas pernas pareciam dormentes também.

Sentindo uma fisgada no pescoço ao levantar a cabeça, constatei que era a primeira a acordar dos marotos presentes no recinto. Me esforcei e me levantei por completo, procurando o meu uniforme e correndo para o banheiro e ser a primeira logo de uma vez. Entrei no chuveiro e deixei a água escorrer por alguns minutos. Eu espero que nada tenha sido um sonho e que tudo fique maravilhoso hoje.

Me tratei logo de me arrumar e sair do banheiro já com todo o uniforme e devidamente perfumada. Não poderia estar nada fora do lugar, Lily Evans, nada.

Todos os marotos presentes durante e noite já estavam acordados e se viraram para quando eu aparecei no quarto.

- Bom dia, Lils. - Remus me disse sorrindo

- Bom dia, Rem. - baguncei os cabelos dele e sorri também. Sorri de verdade, de verdade mesmo, como se tudo fizesse sentido agora. Aquela sensação era ótima. - Bom dia, meninos. - falei para Black e Peter.

- Bom dia. - os dois responderam juntos e continuaram a me encarar.

Peguei a minha mochila e depositei em cima da cama de James e comecei a arrumar o meu material de acordo com as aulas hoje, mas podia sentir algo nas costas e me virei, me deparando com os três ainda me encarando.

- O que foi?- perguntei

Remus se aproximou da cama com um olhar um pouco perdido e parecendo cauteloso.

- O que você tem?- ele perguntou.

- Eu? Nada, ué. Por que?

O barulho da porta do quarto se abrindo cortou a conversa e nós 4, dentro do ambiente, olhamos para quem entrava. E lógico que só havia uma pessoa para entrar no quarto considerando que só faltava um maroto.

- O que foi?- James perguntou com todos encarando ele daquele jeito, como se ele fosse algum estranho entrando no lugar errado.

Remus olhou dele para mim e depois para ele de novo. Suas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas.

- Eu não sei mais, não sei. - Ele resmungou e foi em direção do banheiro. Eu, hein.

- O que vocês tem?- James insistiu depois que Remus fechou a porta.

- Nada, eu acho. Mas parece que há algo. - Peter disse mais confuso do que os outros.

- Parece que todo mundo bebeu Whisky de Fogo ontem e nem me chamaram. - James disse e começou a vir na minha direção. Meu coração começou a bater igual um louco, mas James apenas passou do meu lado e eu pude sentir o cheiro do perfume dele. Me virei e o vi indo até um armário ao lado da sua cama, logo atrás de mim e pegando seu uniforme.

Fiquei olhando para ele, sem saber o que fazer. Eu queria poder pular nele agora e arrancar outro beijo dele só para garantir que estava tudo bem, tudo ok...se ontem não tinha sido um sonho ou algo do tipo. Será que foi? Por que será que ele passou direto desse jeito e nem falou nada?

Ele deveria falar algo? Eu acho que sim...será que não?

- Bom dia para você também. - Eu soltei sem nem perceber.

Ele se virou para mim largando suas coisas na cama. E sorriu.

- Bom dia, Lily. Como foi a noite?- ele perguntou continuando a arrumar sua mochila.

- Como vou saber?! Eu estava dormindo!- eu respondi.

Escutei uma gargalhada e olhei para Black que estava deitado na própria cama, rindo.

- Essa foi muito boa, cara. - ele disse secando uma pequena lágrima dos olhos acinzentados.

James soltou um riso rápido também e meneou a cabeça.

- Certo. - ele disse.

Ele é muito, muito estranho. Era para fingir mesmo que nada havia acontecido? Me sentei na cama e comecei a pensar. Tem caras que parecem piores do que algumas garotas por ai.

Os marotos passaram a trocar a ida ao banheiro para se arrumarem e eu apenas fiquei sentada na cama, esperando por eles, sem fazer nada de muito diferente.

Quando era a vez de Black (o último) a se arrumar, Remus e Peter estavam arrumando os seus materiais, senti a cama afundar ao meu lado. James já havia tomado banho e os cabelos molhados e ainda bagunçados estavam tão cheirosos que podia sentir muito fácil, sem contar o perfume. A gravata ainda não estava feita e os primeiros botões da camisa ainda estavam abertos e aquilo era torturante.

Torturante demais.

Ele se aproximou de mim e encostou o seu rosto no meu pescoço, fazendo um arrepio percorrer por todo o meu corpo.

- Eu adoro o seu cheiro. -ele disse sorrindo. Olhou para trás e viu que nenhum maroto havia prestado atenção.

Eu estava um pouco com raiva por ele ter me tratado daquele jeito alguns minutos antes, mas minha raiva pareceu se dissipar. Eu só pude sorrir de volta.

- Obrigada.

- Mesmo eu sabendo que você usou o meu shampoo... - agora ele tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios. - ...Ainda há o cheiro de Evans ai.

Mérlin, para que toda essa tortura?

Percebi que agora ele olhava para baixo e segui seu olhar: ele encarava a maldita corda. Ele deu uma rápida olhada para trás e viu que nenhum dos dois marotos ainda olhava, antes de pegar a corda nas mãos. Eu apenas fiquei observando qual era o objetivo daquilo, quando James segurou com as duas mãos e tentou arrebentar a corda. Ele fez muita força, eu pude reparar quando os músculos dele quase explodiram a camisa do uniforme. Santo Quadribol.

- Eu imaginei que não funcionaria, mas queria muito descontar a minha raiva nela. - ele sussurrou deixando um pedaço da corda cair no meu colo.

Eu sorri para ele, apesar de estar estranhando a atitude dele.

- Por que você está tão preocupado deles...- eu indiquei Remus e Peter atrás de nós.- ...em ver algo que você faça?

- Na verdade, eu tenho receio do que você vai pensar. Ficou anos me dando foras e então ontem a noite...- ele deixou vago. Eu não sabia muito bem onde ele estava querendo chegar.

- Como assim? Você acha que eu...

- Eu acho que você poderia ficar receosa ou com raiva caso eu entrasse aqui e te cumprimentasse como eu gostaria.

- E como seria? - perguntei.

- Te dando um beijo!

E ele sorriu. Sorriu daquele jeito que não há como resistir sorrir de volta. James Potter poderia ser muito viciante e muito, muito encantador quando quer.

- Estou morrendo de fome. Preciso muito descer e acabar com a mesa da Grifinória.- e lá vem o Black estragar tudo saindo do banheiro parecendo um trasgo, mas apesar de ser tão de repente, James se lavantou devagar da cama e foi em direção da porta e saindo, mas não antes me lançar uma piscada discreta.

* * *

Estávamos agora tentando tomar café da manhã. É, tentando, porque o Black parecia um morto de fome que mal deixava as pessoas próximas se servirem. E eu, claro, sofrendo horrores por estar com uma das mãos atadas à dele. Estava me conformando em comer apenas com uma mão, já que a outra estava totalmente débil com os movimentos dele.

Mas apesar de tudo, o silêncio entre nós reinava. Eu via a Alice me olhando de outro canto da mesa, parecendo pesar pela minha situação. Eu sentia muita falta dela, de poder estar só na companhia dela e poder contar o que havia acontecido. Com certeza ela surtaria, gritaria, pularia e me diria "Eu te falei, Lily".

Sorri só nesse pensamento, de poder me sentir ali com ela de novo.

Droga.

Encarei a corda de novo e como senti vontade dela desaparecer. Até quando isso iria continuar? Estava virando um absurdo.

- O que foi, Lily?

Sai dos meus pensamentos e levantei os olhos para o Remus na minha frente.

- Nada.

- Você parecia feliz hoje de manhã e de repente está séria. Não te entendo.

Sem querer, olhei rápido para o James, que estava ao lado dele e de frente para o Black (mesmo eles estando brigados, não perdem a mania e nem ficam longe, incrível!). James me olhou de volta rapidamente e sorriu voltando a atenção para as panquecas.

- Pois é, confusões, Rem. Muitas.

Estava começando a ficar cansada. Eu sempre tive muito controle da minha vida e agora tudo tem que se basear no Black amarrado em mim, estragando tanta coisa que poderia ter sido muito boa, incluindo ontem.

Meu coração até se descontrolava quando eu pensava nisso, imaginando estar beijando James de novo, poder sentir aquele frio na barriga e aquela felicidade de que as coisas se encaixam perfeitamente. O que eu precisava para ter isso de volta? O que?

Uma era certa: o Black longe de mim.

De nós!

Pelo menos por alguns momentos.

- E então? Vamos? - escutei Peter falando.

- O Black já comeu a mesa também? Estamos liberados? - perguntei.

O senhor citado só se deu o trabalho de revirar os olhos enquanto se levantava, me levantando junto claro, e ainda pegando uma maçã antes de começarmos a sair do salão. Nós dois íamos na frente, com os outros três logo atrás conversando sobre qualquer coisa que eu não tinha idéia, quando acabamos por trombar com alguém na saída do salão.

Ele era um sonserino do 7º ano, disso eu sei...eu só não lembrava o nome dele. Sei que era amigo do gatão batedor do time da Sonserina e fazia algumas aulas com a gente, inclusive de Transfiguração.

Argh, me dava arrepios só de lembrar dessa aula e por ela ser a culpada desse castigo idiota.

O estranho é que ele me viu e sorriu. Eu acho que nunca nem falei com ele, pois nunca me deu vontade justamente por saber que ele era um idiota, segundo diziam a maioria das pessoas. Aquilo era muito estranho.

- Hey, Evans. - ele disse. - Que cara é essa? Aliás, essa fumaça...seu cérebro voltou a fundir?

Meu coração gelou na mesma hora. Como assim? O que?

- Muito corajoso da sua parte tentar zuar a Evans na nossa frente, sendo que no Quadribol você foge de mim como se eu fosse um balaço descontrolado tentando te atingir.

Isso era o Black?

Isso era o Black me defendendo?

Mas espera, para tudo. O que foi aquela piada? Eu já a escutei antes.

É, eu escutei essa piada antes...na sala de Transfiguração! No dia desse maldito castigo!

Eu entrei em um estado de choque tão grande, que meus ouvidos pareciam ter se fechado para tudo em volta e eu só conseguia ver um filme passando na minha cabeça.

_Quando estava virando o livro para voltar na página 325 para começar tudo de novo, porque já tinha esquecido tudo que li, alguém cutucou meu um Grifinório de nome estranho e atitudes estranhas que eu nem me dera o trabalho de gravar._

_- Pediram para perguntar se a fumaça que está indo lá para trás é do seu cérebro fundindo!_

Oh Mérlin!

_- OLHA AQUI, BLACK...ESTOU CANSADA DAS SUAS PALHAÇADAS, OK? POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO CRESCE UM POUCO E VÊ SE APARECE DE UM OUTRO JEITO A NÃO SER FAZENDO PAPEL DE IDIOTA?_

_Black levantou os olhos do seu livro e me encarou incrédulo_

_- Está maluca?_

Eu não...

Eu não to crendo!

Tudo isso foi um mal entendido? Eu estou presa nele, em Sirius Black, porque eu não me importei em ver quem havia falado aquilo e joguei tudo nele?

Eu estou presa nele POR MINHA CAUSA?

E eu fui uma idiota falando aquela coisa de família, fui aquela vaca falando daquele jeito sem ele merecer. Céus!

Acordei quando vi uma mão passando em frente dos meus olhos.

- Você ´tá legal? - Peter perguntou e quando me virei, estavam todos os marotos me encarando. Olhei em volta e nem vi mais sinal do sonserino idiota e ainda estávamos parados na porta do salão.

- Eu...eu acho que sim.

Eu continuei sem prestar atenção no que eles falavam e mal prestava atenção no caminho, afinal, eu não iria me perder estando amarrado ao Black ainda.

Nossa, como era doloroso agora. Tudo parecia pior por saber que eu sou a única culpada disso tudo. Eu sou muito burra, fui muito injusta. Eu deveria ter tomado um castigo pior por isso e sem envolver o Black no meio. Com razão ele ficou com raiva.

Aliás, ele foi até muito mais calmo em relação a tudo isso do que eu. Ele realmente não fez nada de errado, ainda tudo isso causou problemas com o melhor amigo dele e em momento algum ele foi tão retardado quanto eu fui em todo esse tempo de castigo e na hora que aconteceu o problema.

Eu não deveria existir. Sério, eles deveriam ficar longe de mim, porque eu só trago coisas ruins para eles.

* * *

Foram duas aulas inteiras de Feitiços sem prestar atenção em absolutamente _nada_. Minha cabeça trabalhava tanto, que eu talvez eu até esquecia de respirar e não percebia. Os marotos não me dirigiram a palavra uma vez se quer, pelo menos eu acho, talvez respeitando a minha auto piedade. Isso se eles tivessem idéia do que havia acontecido.

Quando saímos da sala para nos dirigir à próxima aula antes do almoço, meu peito parecia que explodiria com tanta coisa guardada. Eu precisava me livrar daquilo, daquela culpa, daquela tortura mental que eu me enfiei. Aquilo precisava se resolver e precisava se resolver agora.

- Precisamos conversar. - falei. O Black era o único perto o bastante de mim para ouvir, então ele sabia que era com ele que eu falava.

- Agora?

- Sim, agora.

Ele passou a mão na nuca e olhou para os amigos que estavam ao nosso lado.

- Nos vemos daqui a pouco.- ele disse.

James olhou para mim com aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados maravilhosamente cerrados e brilhantes, mas saiu de perto sem falar nada. Remus deu de ombros e puxou Peter para os acompanhar pelo corredor entre vários alunos que também passavam por ali. Antes deles virarem, vi James dando uma última olhada para nós.

- O que foi?- Black me perguntou e eu me virei para ele.

Antes de falar qualquer coisa, olhei a nossa volta e vi uma das salas que eu sabia que não estaria sendo usada no momento e nos levei para lá. Fechei a porta e respirei fundo.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, eu gostaria que pudêssemos nos afastar. Fisicamente, eu digo.

- Ok. - ele disse desconfiado e fez com que a corda se esticasse como quando precisamos para ir ao banheiro e afins, e ele ficou em torno de 5 metros de distância de mim.- Pode falar.

Eu tive que respirar fundo de novo e me segurar. De verdade, eu estava com vontade de chorar. Podia sentir meus olhos ardendo e ficando com as lágrimas perigosamente perto de cairem.

- Eu preciso te contar algo.

- Certo. Estou esperando.

Mordi meu lábio, tentando arranjar força. Fiquei me imaginando no lugar dele, o quanto eu não ficaria louca da vida e teria vontade de espancar ele até não existir mais um rosto bonito de Sirius Black. Talvez ficar encarando o chão fosse mais encorajador.

- É sobre o castigo.

- Continue. - ele disse cruzando os braços.

- Eu fiz uma besteira!

- O que você fez, Evans?

Eu levantei meus olhos para ele.

- É tudo minha culpa!

Os olhos dele se arregalaram. Depois as duas sobrancelhas se arquearam.

- Como assim?

Agora eu já mexia nas mãos como se eles pegassem fogo e eu precisasse apagar. O nervosismo chegou ao nível máximo.

- Eu...na sala de Transfiguração. Céus, alguém me cutucou e falou que alguém do fundo havia me perguntado algo, uma brincadeira idiota. E eu pensei que fosse você.

Ele iria abrir a boca para falar algo, mas eu fiz um sinal para que me deixasse continuar.

- Mas aquele dia nós tivemos desentendimentos...é, claro, não é raro isso, mas tivemos e eu estava nervosa. Quando isso ocorreu, era óbvio para mim que havia sido você, porque você estava sentado no fundo. E agora, depois de tudo isso, desses dias amarrados e toda essa tensão e esses problemas que o castigo nos trouxe, aconteceu algo.

Ele continuou quieto e eu agradeci mentalmente por isso.

- A piada na sala foi sobre se a fumaça que estava indo para trás era o meu cérebro fundindo.

Os olhos dele arregalaram de novo, com surpresa e compreendimento.

- Eu sei agora que não foi você, _Sirius_! E eu sei que tudo isso é a minha culpa. Foi tudo culpa da Lily Evans, a idiota mor que sai gritando com as pessoas de vez em quando. Eu fui uma idiota, e eu reconheço isso...é tudo minha culpa. - agora uma lágrima teimava em escorrer pelo meu rosto. - Foi aquele sonserino e não você. E eu trouxe tantos problemas para a gente com isso...mais problemas para mais um maroto. Eu juro que...eu juro que...- mais lágrimas escorriam. - Eu juro que...me perdoa?! Me desculpa por ter causado tudo isso, e eu fui uma imbecil com você todo esse tempo. Não só agora, mas antes...eu já duvidei tanto de você que agora eu não tenho mais nenhuma moral para pensar nada. Eu sempre gostei de pensar que você era diferente da sua família e eu acredito nisso, de verdade...e agora nunca vou duvidar de você, não depois disso que para mim virou uma prova de que você não é o ogro que eu pensava que era. _Sirius_, me desculpa. Me perdoa.

Eu pensava que ele iria gritar comigo, ou no mínimo me responder, mas tirando as minhas lágrimas que escorriam sem dó pelo meu rosto, só mais uma coisa aconteceu: senti a corda soltar do meu punho e cair no chão! Nós dois ficamos encarando a corda que finalmente estava apenas no chão e mais em punho nenhum. Lentamente, ela desapareceu e não havia mais nada para encarar além do chão.

Eu não acredito. Estamos mesmo livres!

Passei a mão pelo meu punho livre finalmente, como se toneladas tivessem caido dele. Como se eu tivesse que aprender a mexer nele sozinho, sem ter algo o segurando ou o limitando.

Olhei para ele e vi que ele passava a mão no punho, mas encarava o chão, pensativo. Ele não ter se pronunciado até aquele momento era muito tenso.

Então do nada, ele começou a andar na minha direção. Será que ele faria alguma coisa? Os seus passos eram duros e diretos, mas ele passou por mim e foi em direção da porta.

- Black! - eu o chamei.

Ele parou com a mão na maçaneta e se virou para mim.

- Sirius! - ele me corrigiu e quando eu pensava que ele falaria algo de útil, ele se virou e foi embora da sala, me deixando completamente confusa.

O que raios foi aquilo? Ele aceitou as minhas desculpas?

Me apoiei na parede e fiquei encarando o nada. Então era assim que tudo acabava: eu dizia tudo aquilo, a corda se soltava e ele iria embora sem me dizer um A que fosse. Eu podia jurar que ele se vangloriaria, ficasse falando o quanto eu era estúpida e coisas do tipo, porque isso eram bem a cara dele. Mas sair desse jeito sem falar nada parecia algo como...não consigo nem pensar alguém que faria isso. Qualquer pessoa normal teria falado e falado mil coisas.

Devo ter quebrado uns 10 espelhos e nem estou sabendo.

Ok, ele não precisava me desculpar, não precisava falar nada que me confortasse...contanto que ele falasse.

* * *

Eu realmente não tive coragem para voltar para qualquer aula que fosse. Preferi me trancar no quarto, finalmente o feminino, e ficar ali o dia todo. Alguma hora as meninas iriam aparecer e eu poderia conversar com elas e poder voltar para a minha vida normal.

Não, não normal.

Agora eu havia beijado James e eu tinha certeza do que eu sentia. Isso com certeza mudaria muita coisa...quer dizer, se para ele mudar.

Estava um pouco confusa, já que ele veio com aquela história de manhã de que eu ficasse receosa ou brava ou qualquer coisa do tipo se caso ele fizesse algo. Eu realmente espero que isso não fosse uma desculpa depois de eu ter o beijado.

A hora do almoço voou e já estava quase no final da tarde. Tinha tantas embalagens de chocolate e doces pela minha cama que talvez eu tenha engordado uns 5kg. Jogui um livro trouxa que estava lendo qualquer e olhei para o relógio e percebi que as aulas já haviam terminando, então só me restava esperar pelas...

- Lily! - alguém entrou pela porta ainda no corredor. Era Alice e logo atrás, estava a Marlene.

Eu só consegui sorrir mais e mais. Me levantei e abracei as duas ao mesmo tempo. Céus, que saudade delas.

- Por onde você andou? Por que não apareceu nas aulas? - Marlene me perguntou me soltando, parecendo preocupada.

Eu abri a boca, mas a Alice me interrompeu.

- E como aconteceu isso da corda? Como ela se rompeu? Você tem muitas coisas para contar.

E lá se foram, pelo menos, 2hs de conversa. Tive que contar tudo e mais um pouco para as duas...lógico que não falei sobre estar espionando a Marlene com o Edgar Bones. Elas paravam e me perguntavam, depois ficavam filosofando sobre os acontecimentos e quase tiveram um troço quando foi mencionado o beijo.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO!- essa era a Alice pulando pelo quarto, sorrindo igual uma louca.

- ESSA FOI A MELHOR NOTÍCIA EM TEMPOS! - e essa era a Marlene pulando na cama.

E então depois de toda a história do sonserino e do Black, elas pareceram esquecer por alguns momentoso beijo e ficaram filosofando sobre isso também. Ás vezes quase como se eu não estivesse por ali.

- Eu não sei, o Sirius é uma pessoa meio única. - Alice dizia. - Primeiro que ele é único da família, segundo que ele é único dos marotos. Eu não faço idéia do que passou pela cabeça dele.

- Eu não tive aula com nenhum dos marotos, além da aula de Feitiços onde você estava, Lily. E nem reparei se eles estavam no almoço. Lembro de tentar procurar pela sua cabeça ruiva e não achei, e então não me importei em vê-los. - Marlene pareceu pensativa.

- Eu também não tive aula com eles mais. Na verdade, com Peter, mas convenhamos que não é uma pessoa que eu repararia muito.

- Bom, não importa. - eu disse, suspirando. - O bom é que eu não tenho mais essa corda e eu preciso fazer algo em relação ao James agora.

As duas se entreolharam.

- Lily, ele precisa da sua segurança. - Alice começou. - Ele tem medo de chegar em você de algum jeito e talvez você despirocar como você costumava fazer.

- Ele quer ter a certeza de poder fazer alguma coisa e ainda ter você por perto, ao invés de piorar as coisas. - Marlene continuou.

- E eu? E a minha segurança? - eu disse. - E se eu chego e falo ou faço algo e ele vira e fala "Ah, valeu Evans, mas não!".

- Ele não vai fazer isso, Lils.

- Você não sabe, Lice.

- Se você não fizer, de qualquer maneira, você não saberá.

Oh, Mérlin.

- Onde vou criar coragem para fazer uma coisa dessas? Com ele?

- Ou é você, Lily, ou será qualquer uma outra.

- Ah, obrigada, Alice. - disse, revirando os olhos.

Então era isso: eu vou ter que dar o primeiro passo mesmo. Outro primeiro passo, porque eu que o puxei logo para o beijo.

- ...no jantar!- Lene dizia, mas não havia prestado atenção.

- O que?

- Você pode aproveitar para fazer alguma coisa no jantar.

- Fazer algo tipo o que? Beijar o James no meio do jantar? VOCÊ TÁ MALUCA?

As duas começaram a rir e eu continuei não achando graça.

- Vocês devem ser loucas para pensar que eu faria isso. Ok? Não vou fazer.

- Certo, certo. Pode ser sozinhos, então. - Alice olhou para o relógio antes de continuar. - Falando nisso, já está na hora de descermos. Talvez você o encontre e vocês conversem, não sei.

Isso soa melhor para mim. Então todas nós levantamos e começamos a ir para o salão. Já na sala comunal estava o alvoroço das pessoas também indo jantar, mas os marotos não estavam por ali. Só de pensar que eu teria que fazer algo, parecia que tudo congelava em mim e que o James não aparecesse em canto algum...

...ao mesmo tempo que eu gostaria de passar logo por isso e ver no que vai dar.

Pelo corredores, havia tanto aluno quanto na sala comunal: havia um certo movimento.

- Lá!- a Alice disse e segurou o meu braço. Ela olhava para algum ponto mais a frente e eu tentava ver o que era entre tantas cabeças de alunos, até que vi cabelos bagunçados e uma mão passando por eles.

James estava um pouco mais ao fim do corredor conversando com Remus e olhando para algum pedaço de pergaminho que eu desconfiava do que era...aquele mapa que o Black estava outra vez. Parecia muito de longe, pelo menos.

- Vai lá, Lily!- Marlene me empurrou. Meus pés exitaram por um momento. Droga, eu tenho que resolver isso logo.

Respirando fundo e ficando com os olhos fechados por um segundo, eu criei coragem e comecei a andar em direção dos dois marotos. E quanto mais eu chegava perto, mais eu sentia que o meu estômago e o meu coração congelavam.

Cheguei perto dos dois e os ditos cujo se viraram quando repararam que alguém se aproximou.

- Hey, Lily! - Remus foi o primeiro a falar e guardava o pergaminho que estavam discutindo sobre.

Era agora ou nunca.

Então sem nem responder para ele, eu olhei para o moreno que estava do meu lado esquerdo e sem deixar ele falar nada, eu pulei no pescoço dele e o beijei.

Onde eu tirei essa coragem, eu não sei. Mas eu estava beijando James Potter no meio do corredor, com vários alunos em volta.

Só após uns 5 segundos, seu senti as mãos dele se entrelaçarem na minha cintura e me puxando para mais perto dele. Oh, obrigado por não me evitar, eu estava ficando preocupada.

E então, tão de repente que eu beijei, eu me soltei dele. Aliás, a intenção não era ficar me agarrando com ele, mas sim dar a tal segurança que as meninas tanto falaram.

Ele estava me encarando com os olhos arregalados e ainda com as mãos na minha cintura. Olhei para o lado, e Remus parecia que tinha esbarrado com o Dumbledore pelado no corredor. Não só ele. Praticamente todo o corredor parou para nos encarar, alguns com as bocas escancaradas, outros cochichando...Alice e Marlene estavam alguns passos atrás todas sorridentes.

- Agora...- eu me virei para ele, que ainda estava me encarando com cara de besta. - ...eu vou chegar de novo e você vai me cumprimentar.

Eu me soltei dele e voltei até onde as meninas estavam. Provavelmente todo mundo estava se perguntando o que diabos eu estava fazendo. Eu também mal sabia, acabara de ter a idéia também, mas não deixa de ser um teste.

Joguei os cabelos para trás, botei um sorriso enorme no rosto e me aproximei dos dois marotos de novo, assim como havia feito um tempinho atrás.

- Olá, meninos!- eu disse.- Oi, Rem.

- Er, oi! - ele respondeu sem mudar a expressão de assustado. Me virei para o James.

- Olá, Ja...

Mas ele me interrompeu selando os meus lábios. Ah, aquilo era deliciosamente melhor do que qualquer outro cumprimento. Ele segurava o meu rosto com as duas mãos e pressionava delicadamente e ao mesmo tempo, com muita vontade as nossas bocas.

- Olá, Lils. - ele disse se separando de mim e sorrindo.

- Acho que eu terminei por aqui. Eu vou indo. - Remus balançou a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que sorria e se afastou, indo em direção do salão principal. As meninas acabaram o acompanhando.

- Onde você esteve todo esse tempo? Eu procurei por você até na enfermaria, pensando que havia acontecido algo. Fiquei 1h na sala comunal esperando para ver se você aparecia e nada também.

- Ah, cala a boca, James.

Eu puxei a gravata dele e o beijei de novo. Era ótimo poder fazer isso na hora que eu quisesse. Eu sentia que eu deveria fazer isso sempre para poder compensar tudo o que havia acontecido nesse tempo. E claro que mesmo assim era pouco.

E que se danasse os que estavam nos encarando.

Não foi no meio do salão principal com todos jantando, mas com certeza traria estrago, já que metade de Hogwarts já devia estar sabendo essa hora. Assim é melhor, de qualquer jeito.

E nem devo citar que não fomos jantar e voltamos para a sala comunal para passar a noite toda sentados, juntos, perto do fogo. E agora sem ninguém preso à mim e eu podendo olhar para James Potter quando eu quiser, sem me preocupar com o que ele ou as outras pessoas vão pensar.

Porque agora ele é meu e eu posso fazer o que eu quiser.

* * *

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, parecia tudo um sonho ainda. Dormi na minha cama, virei para todos os lados sem me preocupar e podia ficar à vontade na frente das meninas.

Eu não podia reclamar dos marotos, porque eles foram ótimos comigo. Eu apareci por lá, sem pedir licença, invadindo a privacidade deles e ainda só dormi em boas camas, nunca dormindo no chão ou em camas parecidas com macas, como o Black. Els haviam feito muito por mim, mas de qualquer maneira, aquela era a minha cama e o meu quarto, e ninguém tiraria o aconchego que só ele me dava.

A não ser que fosse o colo do James, como ontem...ai sim é de se pensar em trocar.

As meninas e eu tomamos nosso café sozinhas, apenas botando o papo em dia, como se fosse uma manhã qualquer, tirando o fato de ter muitos olhos em mim e algumas pessoas curiosas que me perguntavam se era real o que haviam espalhado pela escola. E eu concordava sempre com um sorriso enorme. Cheguei até ouvir alguém falar que eu poderia estar com a Imperius lançada pelo Black e então deu a doida em mim e eu ataquei o James. O pessoal consegue ser bem criativo.

E falando nisso, nenhum dos marotos se quer apareceram no café da manhã. E sim, eu estava esperando enquanto olhava para a porta de 30 em 30 segundos esperando ver os 4 entrando, mas nada.

- Vamos, Lily. - ouvi a Alice me dizendo enquanto se levantava. - A McGonagall odeia atrasos, você sabe.

- Claro, vamos.

Nos levantamos e saímos do salão em direção da aula de Transfiguração que...

- MÉRLIN!- gritei, fazendo Marlene e Alice se assustarem.

- O que foi?

- Alice...o trabalho de Transfiguração. _Eu não fiz_!

- Você não fez? Como não, Lily? - Marlene cruzou os braços inconformada.

- Eu...eu esqueci completamente. Eu tinha tanta coisa na cabeça e eu precisava de um dia para fazer, no mínimo. Eu estou ferrada agora. Se eu perco esses pontos, eu não sei o que acontece.

- Calma, calma. - Alice passou o braço pelos meus ombros e continuou a me guiar pelo corredor onde eu já via a porta da sala. - Eu te empresto a minha e você tenta correr com a sua enquanto a gente enrola a professora durante a aula.

Eu estava quase chorando de desespero, para variar. Eu não estava acreditando que deixei tanta coisa atropelar os pensamentos sobre esse trabalho. Se fosse Poções, eu certamente faria algo em 5 minutos, mas Transfiguração era impossível para mim.

Entramos na sala e vi que já havia bastante gente. A professora ainda não chegara e eu corri para o meu lugar, enquanto a Marlene se sentava do meu lado e a Alice buscava o trabalho entre os pergaminhos dela.

- Aqui! Corra! - ela disse me entregando.

- Isso está enorme! Eu nunca vou conseguir.

- Sem desânimo. Corre!- ela repetiu e se sentou ao lado de Frank que sorria para ela.

Marlene não se atreveu a falar comigo, pois sabia que isso só me distrairia. Eu juro que eu estudaria sobre Animagia, mas eu só queria poder entregar o trabalho tranquilamente. Eu juro mesmo que depois eu estudava.

Eu continuava ouvindo barulho de pessoas entrando e gostaria muito de ficar esperando ver os marotos, James...mas agora eu não podia parar por nem um segundo. Eu lia e relia muitas linhas do trabalho de Alice e tentava botar com outras palavras no meu pergaminho, quando algo caiu em cima da minha mesa, bem na minha frente.

E nele estava escrito:

_ANIMAGIA_

_Por Lily Evans_

E era a minha letra! Era um trabalho inteiro sobre animagia que caiu do céu na minha mesa com a minha letra. Logo eu olhei pra cima e engasguei.

- Eu falei que iria te ajudar, não falei?

Era Sirius Black. Desde a conversa na sala, eu não o via mais, nem James comentou sobre ele e eu acho que nem me importei na hora, na verdade.

- Isso é...

- O trabalho sobre Animagia que é para entregar hoje e que foi feito por você, se lembra? Em uma das noites do castigo, você estava fazendo. - ele piscou para mim e sorriu. - Você esqueceu no quarto.

- Eu...eu...

Ele agora riu e deu dois tapinhas no meu ombro.

- De nada.

E ele se afastou, indo se sentar no fundo da sala como sempre. Olhei para a porta e vi quando James, Remus e Peter entraram e logo atrás, vinha McGonagall.

Olhei para o trabalho nas minhas mãos, sem acreditar. Sirius Black, mesmo depois de tudo aquilo, ainda me ajudou com o trabalho que iria me degolar. Meu coração estava disparado de tanta surpresa.

- Hey!- ouvi James falar e senti os lábios dele nos meus. - Aconteceu algo?

- Não sei bem!- a Marlene respondeu por mim, tão confusa quanto eu.

Olhei para cima e encarei James, com um sorriso largo.

- Obrigada! - disse carinhosamente.

Ele se abaixou ao meu lado, nos deixando com os olhos no mesmo nível dos meus. Eu passei a mão pelo rosto dele e sorri, enquanto ele sorria também.

- Por que está me agradecendo? - ele perguntou

- Primeiramente eu agradeço a mim mesma, porque acho que se não fosse pelo castigo, James...nós não estaríamos aqui agora, tendo essa conversa. - eu continuei sorrindo. - E agora agradeço à você, porque acho que você me apresentou grandes pessoas para mim e que certamente eu não teria a certeza da grandeza delas se não fosse por você.

Ele sorriu e pegou a minha mão, depositando um beijo. E depois se arqueou e me beijou de novo antes de levantar. Sem falar nada, ele se afastou e se sentou ao lado de Black. E ambos começaram a conversar normalmente.

Uau, aquilo fez uma paz gigante se apoderar de mim, só de saber que os dois voltaram a serem unha e carne de novo. Eu tinha sérios problemas com toda essa melação dos dois, quando James mudava tanto quando estava com o Black, digo, com o Sirius, mas agora eu vejo o quanto um precisa do outro. Me sinto culpada ainda por ter feito o que fiz e ter trazido uma briga entre eles, mas eu faria de tudo para vê-los de novo juntos.

Aquilo era demais. Tinha a sensação de que tudo havia se encaixado e que agora tudo ficaria na mais perfeita paz. Só de pensar, eu me sentia sorrir...no final, para mim, esse castigo valeu muito!

Me trouxe para perto de James finalmente, fazendo tudo se encaixar e me fez ver que há pessoas tão boas no mundo mesmo você tendo sido uma idiotas com elas, no caso do Sirius.

E no final, duas coisas que pareciam tão distantes, estão e ficarão tão pert oquanto jamais poderiam ficar se não fosse pela maluca idéia do castigo de Dumbledore.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: Certo, quem será a primeira pessoa que irá me bater?**

**Gente, quanto tempo que eu não att essa fic. Eu PRECISAVA att e finalizá-la. Foi um erro gigante meu, eu sei...mas eu passei por poucas e boas nesse tempo. Muitas poucas e boas. Na N/A da minha outra fic, a Uptown Girl, eu até falo um pouco sobre isso...não tanto quanto falo agora, mas falo hehehe mas apenas queria que vocês me desculpassem por isso =/**

**Tem tbm o fato do F.F ter apagado o que eu já tinha escrito sobre essa fic e eu tive que recomeçar. EU não aprendo nunca...ele sempre apaga minhas coisas e eu nunca tenho um backup =/**

**Mas enfim...ACABOU! Mais uma fic finalizada e uma sensação de trabalho feito. Desculpem qualquer erro pelo caminho, mas fiquei tão ansiosa para postar logo, que nem betei =/ Mas é para todo mundo fingir que não viu erro nenhum ali, ok?!**

**Acho que é isso. Queria agradecer loucamente pelas reviews! Não só por elas, mas nesse meio tempo foi aumentando o número de favs da fic e eu aqui dando bobeira sem att...então IMENSAMENTE OBRIGADA PARA TODOS VOCÊS! Vocês me fizeram vir aqui e att com as reviews e os favs e os follows...vocês são uns amores.**

**E para quem lia essa fic (ou está lendo agora) e segue a Uptown Girl, acho que essa semana já sai a att dele =D Yeaaah! E logo em seguida já vou mandar bala no próximo, porque ele tá bem montadinho aqui.**

**Obrigada mais uma vez...vocês são um máximo!**

**obs: só por ter sido o último capitulo, vocês não vão me deixar sem review, né? Eu quero reviews liiiindas! * - * hahahahahahahaha**

**Beijoos da Fe Sumida =D**

**Até logo mais! ;)**


End file.
